Le temps d'un week-end
by Demetra83
Summary: Une fic qui me tient à cœur : Sam est blessée, Jack fait le point sur leur vie. UA, oubliez tout ce que vous pensiez savoir sur Jack & Sam ;) Attention, ship/guimauve inside :p
1. Accident

Genre/Pairing : ship Jack & Sam, passages NC17

Univers parallèle, environ saison 8/9 : Jack est général au SGC, Sam est colonel. Pour le reste, c'est la surprise.

Résumé : Sam est blessée, Jack fait le point sur leur vie.

Note : comme j'ai pris des libertés par rapport à la série, on va dire que c'est un univers parallèle, assez proche de celui qu'on connaît ;)

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - Accident**

Teal'c entra d'un pas décidé à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Brightman se tourna en entendant le son de ses chaussures sur le sol. Voyant le jaffa, elle lâcha le dossier qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol avec fracas, faisant converger tous les regards vers elle.  
_-"Posez-la sur le lit le plus proche !"_ hurla le médecin à Teal'c.  
Une équipe médicale se réunit autour du lit alors que le jaffa faisait quelques pas en arrière pour les laisser travailler. Le son des bip se fit bientôt entendre et le médecin utilisa son stéthoscope pour écouter le cœur du lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter.  
_-"Était-elle consciente quand vous l'avez trouvé ?"_  
_-"Non pas quand je suis arrivé. Elle a gémi puis a tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle a replongé aussitôt. Elle n'a rien dit quand je l'ai soulevée."_  
Le médecin demanda à une infirmière d'appeler le général. Celui-ci se présenta à l'infirmerie avec un petit sourire. Ne voyant pas ce qui se passait, il demanda : _"Alors, qui est-ce aujourd'hui ? Avec le gros boum que j'ai entendu il y a dix minutes, je parie sur Felger, hein Teal'c ?"_  
L'intéressé garda un air grave mais tendit son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Le général Jack O'Neill perdit instantanément son sourire.  
_-"Non, Teal'c... ne me dites pas..."_ dit Jack, désespéré.  
_-"Elle est vivante mais..."_ commença Teal'c.  
_-"Elle est inconsciente. Elle a une bosse énorme sur l'arrière du crâne et je ne veux pas faire d'IRM. Je vais faire une radio avec l'appareil portable pour lui envoyer le moins de rayons possible"_ expliqua Brightman.  
Jack hocha la tête et demanda à voir son second. Une infirmière le conduit vers une partie isolée de l'infirmerie et tira le rideau. Elle était étendue là, pâle comme la mort, ses traits paisibles malgré la fatigue visible. Il se demandait si elle dormait assez, bien qu'elle lui affirme toujours le contraire quand il posait la question. Etant son commandant, il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il fit appeler son assistant, Walter et il lui demanda d'annuler ses réunions et briefings de la journée, puis il lui fit chercher un numéro de téléphone et une adresse.  
Il prit une chaise et s'installa, pour attendre le réveil de Sam. Il savait qu'elle serait rassurée de le savoir là, comme après chaque blessure. Teal'c se tenait debout derrière lui, les mains croisées dans le dos.  
_-"Tealc, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?"_  
_-"Elle travaillait sur un engin explosif au Naquadah, si j'ai bien compris. J'étais allé lui chercher du matériel et je revenais quand j'ai entendu l'explosion. J'ai couru pour voir ce qui s'était passé mais je l'ai trouvée, étendue sur le sol. J'ai crié son nom et elle a gémi. Je crois qu'elle a voulu ouvrir les yeux mais sa tête a roulé sur le côté. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour que le médecin la voit."_  
_-"Merci mon ami."_  
Teal'c savait que le général était bien plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait. Walter revint pour annoncer à Jack qu'il avait un appel du président.  
_-"Ce que vous vouliez est sur votre bureau, mon général"_ dit l'homme.  
Jack lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et quitta l'infirmerie. Teal'c devait veiller sur Sam et prévenir Jack si elle se réveillait. Il avait une base à administrer et même s'il était inquiet pour elle, il devait faire son travail.  
Sa conversation avec le big boss tourna court. Ils devaient se voir la semaine suivante pour une réunion avec les chefs d'état-major, ils devaient juste vérifier les disponibilités de chacun avant de fixer une date. Jack fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour décaler encore d'une semaine mais sans succès.  
_-"Général, je sais que vous détestez ces réunions mais je trouve que votre réticence est plus profonde cette fois. Quel est le problème ?"_  
_-"Le colonel Carter a eu un accident au labo aujourd'hui. Elle est inconsciente et on ignore la gravité de son état."_  
_-"Je vois. Son mari en pense quoi ?"_  
_-"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça..."_  
_-"D'accord, bon, tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de son état mais, général, j'insiste pour vous voir la semaine prochaine !"_  
_-"Oui monsieur"_ répondit Jack avant de raccrocher.  
Il posa son front contre ses mains croisées et souffla un grand coup. Il termina ses dossiers en cours et vérifia avec Walter quelles étaient encore les équipes off world. Il suspendit ensuite toutes les sorties qu'il jugeait facultatives. En fin de journée, il retrouva Teal'c à l'infirmerie.  
_-"Pas d'évolution ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Non mais le médecin à fait des radios, vous devriez lui demander ce qu'elle en pense"_ suggéra Teal'c.  
Il frappa à la porte du docteur Brightman et celle-ci l'invita à prendre un siège face à elle.  
_-"Mon général, j'ai le résultat des radios. Le colonel a un hématome sous-dural assez important. Je vais surveiller son état mais si ça ne s'améliore pas vite, je serai obligée de drainer le sang et dans un cas extrême, de faire venir un neurochirurgien pour l'opérer."_  
_-"C'est grave à ce point-là ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, j'évoque les possibilités avec vous mais très honnêtement je ne pense pas devoir en arriver là."_


	2. Réveil

**CHAPITRE 2 - Réveil**

Jack passa la nuit au chevet de son second, dans l'éventualité où elle se réveillerait mais au matin, son état n'avait pas changé. Les infirmières étaient passées à plusieurs reprises dans la nuit pour noter les constantes de Sam sur son dossier et vérifier les perfusions.  
Le docteur Brightman vint faire sa visite et renvoya le général prendre une douche et manger un peu. Teal'c vint prendre le relais en son absence. Il passa au mess prendre une coupe de gelée bleue pour Sam et un beignet pour lui, après sa douche. Il s'efforçait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs car ses hommes lui jetaient bien assez de regards de pitié comme ça. Il était universellement reconnu que Jack O'Neill était proche de son bras droit, Samantha Carter. Des rumeurs circulaient même sur une éventuelle liaison entre eux, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pris le temps d'infirmer ou réfuter. Tout ça leur passait bien au-dessus, il valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder pour ne pas nourrir la rumeur. Ils savaient ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était suffisant. Enfin, jusque-là, Jack pensait que c'était suffisant mais l'état de la jeune femme lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il secoua la tête pour éloigner les pensées sombres de son esprit et avança vers l'infirmerie. Il entra et croisa un regard bleu. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux et pendant son absence.  
_-"Salut Dorothy !"_ dit-il avec un grand sourire, en référence au film "Le magicien d'Oz".  
_-"Bonjour monsieur"_ dit-elle en essayant de le lui rendre.  
_-"Alors, comment ça va ?"_  
_-"Je... euh... bien, je pense"_ dit-elle, en baissant les yeux.  
Jack ne savait ce qui se passait dans la petite tête blonde de Sam mais la connaissant, les pensées devaient se bousculer. Et, il avait raison.

La première chose que Sam pensa, en reprenant conscience et avant d'ouvrir les yeux fut : "Oh, quel mal de tête !" puis, entendant du bruit, elle su d'instinct qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voit un grand type noir la fixer. Il appela quelqu'un et une femme en blouse blanche lui mit une violente lumière dans les yeux, elle voulut se détourner mais en fut empêchée.  
La femme se tourna vers un infirmier, probablement vu la tenue, et lui demanda d'aller chercher le général. "Hôpital militaire" se dit Sam.  
_-"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"_  
Sa gorge était sèche et le médecin réalisa cela en même temps qu'elle car elle lui donna un peu d'eau, qu'elle but à la paille. Sam se rallongea dans son lit et regarda la femme avant de répondre.  
_-"J'ai mal à la tête mais sinon, je pense que ça va"_ dit Sam, en faisant remuer ses orteils et ses doigts. De toute évidence, de ce côté-là tout allait bien. Elle entendit des pas et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un autre grand type, blanc cette fois, les cheveux gris, très séduisant venait de faire son apparition. Il avait de beaux yeux marron et ils croisèrent son regard quand elle avait levé la tête vers lui. Après lui avoir dit, à lui aussi, qu'elle allait bien, elle le senti se détendre un peu. Elle trouva cela étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle remarqua une étoile sur son treillis vert et se dit qu'il était le général mais elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette certitude. Connaissait-elle les grades militaires ? Peut-être était-elle la fille d'un militaire, ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici. Elle regarda l'homme noir mais il portait un t-shirt, impossible de voir son grade pour vérifier sa théorie. Le médecin portait une blouse sur son uniforme, même problèmes pour voir les barrettes.  
Le médecin, justement, lui proposa de répondre à une série de questions. Sam hocha la tête.  
_-"Quel jour sommes-nous ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas."_  
_-"Bon, comme vous êtes restée inconsciente quelques heures, la confusion est normale. Plus simple : comment vous appelez-vous ?"_  
_-"Dorothy."_  
Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux.  
_-"Je suis sérieuse, quel est votre prénom ?"_  
_-"Ce n'est pas Dorothy ?"_ demanda Sam, perplexe.  
_-"C'est de ma faute, j'ai dû l'embrouiller avec ma blague"_ dit Jack, très inquiet à nouveau.  
Sam sentit la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce.  
_-"Qui est le président ?"_ demanda le médecin.  
_-"De quoi ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Des Etats-Unis."_  
_-"Je ne sais pas."_  
Jack s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler au médecin qu'il allait parler.  
_-"Quelle est la distance entre la Terre et le Soleil ?"_  
_-"149 600 000 km."_  
_-"Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui"_ dit le médecin face à la mine désespérée de sa patiente, visiblement au bord des larmes._ "Messieurs, je voudrais vous voir dans le couloir un instant."_  
Jack ne semblait pas décider à sortir mais Teal'c l'y força. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Sam :_ "Je reviens."_  
_-"Oui... général"_ répondit Sam, pas très sûre de devoir l'appeler monsieur ou par son grade.  
Jack secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.


	3. Janet Fraiser

**CHAPITRE 3 - Janet**

_-"L'amnésie est normale suite à un traumatisme crânien. Elle est visiblement en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Pour les souvenirs, ils devraient revenir tout doucement mais il ne faut ni la brusquer ni lui annoncer de grandes nouvelles. Son esprit doit faire le travail tout seul"_ déclara le médecin dans le couloir.  
_-"Et pour son hématome ?"_  
_-"Je vais faire une radio de contrôle demain après-midi pour surveiller sa taille, si elle n'a pas d'autres signes dans la journée. Je vais lui éviter ce stress supplémentaire."_  
Jack hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans la pièce où Sam était allongée. Il avait posé la coupe sur un chariot et le fit glisser jusqu'à elle.  
_-"Tenez, vous devez manger un peu."_  
_-"Merci, euh... comment dois-je vous appeler ?"_  
_-"Monsieur ou mon général sont de rigueur ici mais faites comme vous voulez, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur."_  
_-"D'accord, alors merci monsieur"_ dit-elle en lui souriant.  
Assez étonnamment, quand elle lui souriait et qu'il faisait pareil, elle se sentait bien, moins perdue.  
_-"Nous nous connaissons bien n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?"_  
_-"Vous semblez me connaitre, comme cet homme"_ dit Sam, en montrant Teal'c du menton._ "Et vous avez l'air d'être inquiet pour moi."_  
_-"C'est vrai, nous nous connaissons bien."_  
_-"Quel est mon prénom alors, monsieur ?"_  
_-"C'est Samantha."_  
_-"Samantha ?"_ demanda-t-elle, surprise._ "Ça ne m'évoque rien."_  
_-"On vous appelle généralement Sam, ça sera plus familier à vos oreilles je pense."_  
_-"Sam... Sam..."_ dit-elle._ "Oui, c'est mieux !"_  
_-"D'ailleurs, Sam, je vais devoir m'absenter."_  
_-"Euh, oui. Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?"_ dit Sam, en essayant de cacher sa déception.  
Depuis le début de leur conversation, le général était à moitié assis sur son lit et elle appréciait sa présence, masculine et rassurante.  
_-"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser mais j'ai des obligations. Je reviens dès que possible. Essayez de vous reposer en attendant. Teal'c veille sur vous"_ dit Jack, en désignant son ami de la main.  
Sam lutta contre son envie de pleurer, elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. L'homme près d'elle semblait vraiment embarrassé de la voir comme ça, aussi elle prit sur elle pour avoir l'air l'être d'être forte. Jack se leva à contrecœur. Comme il partait, Sam demanda :_ "Mon général, quel est votre prénom ?"_  
_-"C'est Jack, mais ne m'appelez pas comme ça devant tout le monde"_ dit-il, sans se retourner.  
Sam eut l'impression d'un bloc de ciment venait de lui tomber sur l'estomac. Elle passa sa main dessus et leva un sourcil. Elle ne dit rien mais son esprit s'emballa.

Jack se gara devant une petite maison, dans la banlieue de Colorado Springs. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette maison, si près de la montagne alors qu'ils voulaient changer de vie. Bien sûr, ce n'était clairement pas ses affaires comme on lui avait vertement fait remarquer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Comme si changer de vie était possible avec ce qu'ils avaient tous traversés depuis près de dix ans. Il suivit le petit chemin menant à la porte. Une fois devant, il sonna et patienta.  
_-"Jack ?"_  
_-"Salut Daniel, je peux entrer ?"_  
Daniel Jackson s'effaça pour laisser entrer le général mais ne semblait pas ravi de le voir. La tension dans l'air était palpable mais l'ambiance s'allégea quand Janet entra dans la pièce.  
_-"Colonel O'Neill, quelle joie de vous voir, comment allez-vous ?"_  
Janet l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil, tandis qu'elle et Daniel s'installaient dans le canapé.  
_-"C'est général et je vais bien, merci. De votre côté ?"_  
_-"Les vieilles habitudes ! Félicitations général ! Daniel me l'avait dit mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter."_  
_-"Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour nous parler de ta promotion ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Non, c'est Sam."_  
Daniel blêmit en entendant le nom de son ancienne équipière.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"_ demanda prudemment Janet.  
_-"Elle a fait exploser son labo hier. Elle a un hématome sous-quelque chose. Je veux un second avis. Je veux **VOTRE** avis, docteur Jackson."_  
_-"Fraiser, j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille. Mais peu importe ! Elle est consciente ?"_  
_-"Depuis ce matin mais..."_  
Jack se passa les mains sur le visage. Daniel se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.  
_-"Jack ?"_  
_-"Elle est amnésique. Elle ne savait pas quel jour on était, ni son nom Elle ne se souvenait ni de Teal'c ni de moi !"_  
Daniel semblait réellement désolé pour Sam, tout comme Janet.  
_-"Je sais que vous vouliez changer de vie tous les deux, suite aux traumatismes que vous avez vécus et je respecte cela mais... j'ai... elle a besoin de vous !"_ implora Jack.  
Daniel et Janet connaissaient les sentiments qui liaient Jack et Sam, même s'ils ne se déclaraient pas. Ils savaient aussi que pour sauver Sam, Jack serait capable de déplacer Cheyenne Mountain ou de composer toutes les coordonnées du réseau de Portes des étoiles pour trouver une solution.  
_-"Très bien, je vais aller la voir"_ dit Janet.  
_-"Merci docteur !"_ dit Jack._ "Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'y retourne."_  
_-"Jack ?"_ appela Daniel. _"Tu veux que je vienne aussi."_  
_-"Je pense que ça serait bien pour sa mémoire mais je ne veux pas te forcer à la voir."_  
_-"Jack, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas elle le problème dans le fond !"_  
_-"Je sais"_ soupira Jack.  
Arrivé à la porte de la maison, la porte ouverte, Jack se retourna et dit au couple qui le regardait : _"Au fait, elle est enceinte !"_  
La porte claqua.

* * *

Review ?


	4. Sam Carter

_Merci à Tigrou pour son message ;) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :D A bientôt !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 - Sam**

Sam en était arrivée à la même conclusion mais une chose la tourmentait : était-elle mariée ? Elle regardait ses mains mais ne voyait aucune trace d'alliance. Elle voulut se lever et le grand homme, Teal'c si sa mémoire était bonne - elle nota l'ironie de sa pensée - vint l'aider. Elle avait craint sa poigne de fer mais il était aussi doux qu'il était grand et musclé. Il prit la poche de glucose avec eux et l'accompagna aux toilettes, en respectant son intimité. Il l'aida à se recoucher et elle le remercia. Elle avait senti un collier contre sa peau et une fois couchée, elle sortit une chaîne de sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Des plaques militaires. Ceci expliquait que le général refuse qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.  
_-"Vous êtes le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter"_ déclara Teal'c, la voyant faire.  
_-"Vous voulez m'en dire plus ?"_  
_-"Non, le docteur ne veut pas qu'on vous donne trop d'informations à votre sujet."_  
_-"Et à votre sujet ?"_  
_-"Mon nom veut dire "force" et je suis âgé de plus de cent ans."_  
Sam éclata de rire juste quand Jack arriva dans la pièce.  
_-"Je suis sérieux colonel Carter."_  
_-"Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir cet âge ! A moins que votre développement cellulaire soit différent du nôtre à cause... à cause de... ce truc-là sur votre front !"_  
Jack arrêta la conversation.  
_-"On va s'arrêter là, je pense que Carter se rappellera bien assez vite ce que vous êtes, Teal'c"_ dit Jack, en souriant.  
Teal'c saisit le sous-entendu et ajouta seulement :_ "En effet."_  
_-"Teal'c, je voudrais parler avec Carter un moment."_  
Teal'c se leva et s'inclina devant la jeune femme. Jack s'approcha et reprit la place sur le lit, qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.  
_-"J'ai demandé à un autre médecin de passer vous voir."_  
_-"A cause de l'amnésie ?"_  
_-"Non, à cause de l'hématome."_  
Sam passa machinalement sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête. La bosse était toujours énorme et douloureuse. Jack avait fait le nécessaire pour que Janet et Daniel puissent avoir accès au SGC avec des badges visiteurs, ils se présentèrent deux heures après la visite du général. Tout le monde les salua sur leur passage avec de grands sourires. Au fond d'eux, ils se rendirent compte que ça leur avait manqué. Jack s'était entretenu avec Brightman à propos de la visite de Janet et elle sembla l'avoir assez mal pris. Cependant, Jack était le commandant du SGC, il n'avait pas besoin de son avis sur la question. Il fit les présentations quand Janet arriva au niveau 21.

Le rire cristallin de Janet arriva aux oreilles de Sam et elle tourna vivement la tête, comme si ce rire lui était familier.  
Janet se figea à l'entrée de la chambre, où Sam venait d'être déplacée. Son amie semblait absente, comme si ses yeux ne reflétaient plus son âme.  
_-"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Janet Fraiser"_ dit-elle, en lui tendant la main.  
_-"Samantha Carter"_ dit-elle, en serrant la main tendue.  
_-"Je sais"_ dit Janet, en souriant.  
_-"Pardon madame"_ s'excusa Sam.  
_-"Oh non Sam, ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal. Mais appelle-moi Janet, d'accord ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le dos du médecin. Jack, Teal'c et un homme portant des lunettes les observaient. Janet leur demanda de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte.  
_-"Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ?"_ demanda Janet, qui avait compris.  
_-"Sommes-nous amies ?"_  
_-"Oui. Tu peux donc me demander ce que tu veux, concernant ta santé. Pour le reste, je ne veux pas te brusquer."_  
_-"Je... je crois que je suis enceinte mais l'autre docteur n'en a pas parlé. Les examens qu'elle m'a fait sont-ils dangereux ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ?"_ demanda Sam, en commençant à pleurer.  
Janet posa le dossier sur le lit et serra Sam dans ses bras. Le docteur Brightman savait pour le bébé mais n'en avait pas tenu compte dans sa relation avec sa patiente. Il était évident que Sam finirait par s'en rendre compte, à presque 3 mois et qu'elle se ferait du souci.  
_-"Les examens pratiqués sont sans risque pour le bébé. Elle a choisi de ne pas faire d'IRM, c'est très bien. Elle t'a fait passer une radio, en te protégeant des rayons. Je vais faire une écho si tu veux, pour s'assurer qu'il va bien mais je suis sûre que c'est le cas."_  
Sam se senti nettement mieux grâce aux paroles de Janet. Sam la laissa faire mais elle fut rapidement sur un nuage quand le médecin lui montra le bébé et ses battements de cœur.  
_-"Puisque nous sommes amies, tu peux me dire qui est le père ?"_  
_-"Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis quelques mois, je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte avant que le gé... que je le lise sur le dossier."_  
_-"Nous sommes fâchées ?"_  
_-"Oh non Sam, pas du tout mais c'est compliqué, je préfère ne pas t'embrouiller avec ça. Pour ton bien !"_  
Le sourire de cette femme était chaleureux et sincère, Sam se sentait en confiance avec elle.  
_-"Est-ce que je suis mariée ?"_  
_-"Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je n'ai pas été invitée si c'est le cas"_ dit Janet en riant.  
Sam ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce rire lui avait manqué.


	5. Daniel Jackson

**CHAPITRE 5 - Daniel**

Les garçons attendaient dans le couloir, inquiets. Daniel avait aperçu Sam, elle avait changé depuis qu'il était parti. Il se dit que son visage était un peu plus rond et ça devait s'expliquer par sa grossesse, sa physionomie changeait. Il se demandait à combien elle en était. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand Janet sorti et referma la porte sur elle.  
_-"Elle va bien. Je suis d'avis de patienter un peu en ce qui concerne son hématome. Si ça réduit un peu d'ici la prochaine radio, on la laissera tranquille avec ça. Mais, elle a besoin de repos. Je veux garder un oeil sur elle, donc infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre."_  
_-"Elle peut marcher un peu ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"On verra demain, en attendant, je voudrais m'entretenir avec le docteur Brightman avant de vous voir en privé, mon général"_ dit Janet, en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.  
_-"Je serais dans mon bureau."_

Teal'c s'intéressa de près à Daniel. Il essayait de savoir s'il allait bien mais l'archéologue semblait ne pas vouloir parler de lui. Il s'excusa auprès de Teal'c et frappa à la porte de Sam. Janet ne lui avait pas interdit d'aller la voir, il prit donc sur lui.  
_-"Salut Sam !"_  
_-"Bonjour, monsieur"_ dit Sam.  
Daniel sourit, c'était typiquement Sam.  
_-"Daniel, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson."_  
_-"Enchantée... euh, sauf qu'on se connait, c'est ça ?"_  
_-"Oui Sam, plutôt bien."_  
_-"J'ai la sensation que nous sommes de la même famille mais nous ne portons pas le même nom..."_  
_-"Jack, Teal'c, toi et moi avons travaillé de nombreuses années ensemble. Nous sommes une petite famille car nous sommes tous plus ou moins seuls de ce côté-là. C'est ce qui nous rapproche."_  
Sam hocha la tête, ça expliquait les sentiments de sécurité émanant de Tealc' et du général.  
_-"Mais vous n'êtes pas militaire, vous ?"_  
_-"Non, je suis archéologue."_  
_-"C'est fascinant ! Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre qui me parle si ouvertement de ses fonctions."_  
_-"C'est parce que les médecins préfèrent qu'on parle de choses neutres, sans implication émotionnelle ou lourdes de souvenirs..."_  
_-"Je comprends mais comment je vais me souvenir si personne ne me parle ?"_  
_-"La logique implacable de Sam Carter !"_  
_-"Ça ressemble à un reproche ça..."_  
_-"Non, désolé. C'est juste que ça te ressemble tellement."_  
Daniel lui parla un peu de lui et de Janet.  
_-"Oh c'est mignon, vous êtes mariés tous les deux. J'étais présente ?"_  
_-"Oui, tu étais le témoin de Janet."_  
_-"Mais elle a donné un autre nom quand elle s'est présentée à moi..."_  
_-"Oui Fraiser, c'est son nom de jeune fille. Elle préfère."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Janet... Jackson... C'est bizarre, non ?"_  
Face à la mine dépitée de Sam, Daniel lui expliqua que c'était le nom d'une chanteuse, très connue. Sam rit alors à la blague. Daniel se détendait, et il en avait besoin, après ce qu'il avait vécu avec le double de Sam.  
L'année précédente, il avait été capturé et torturé par un réplicateur, fabriqué par Numéro 5. C'était la copie conforme de la Sam Carter de l'époque. Elle avait un peu changé depuis mais Daniel avait quitté le SGC, incapable de passer ses journées à contempler le visage qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Comme Janet avait failli mourir en mission un an avant sa capture, elle avait déjà demandé sa retraite. Ainsi, le couple était parti du SGC, laissant des amis inconsolables.

Après une explication musclée avec Brightman sur son manque de discernement envers sa patiente, Janet se trouva devant la porte du bureau du général. Elle frappa à la porte et il l'invita à entrer après quelques secondes. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut le temps de le voir fermer un tiroir.  
_-"Je voulais juste pour tenir informé de mon entretien avec le docteur Brightman."_  
_-"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?"_  
_-"Comment le savez-vous ?"_ demanda Janet, ouvrant de grands yeux.  
Elle remarqua la mine lasse du général, son état de fatigue, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur lui, et lui seul.  
_-"Je vous connait, je sais comment vous fonctionnez, surtout avec Sam. C'est aussi pourquoi je vous voulais ici."_  
Il passa une main hésitante sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.  
_-"Comment va le bébé ?"_ finit par demander Jack.  
_-"Mon général, je ne peux pas parler de ça avec vous, vous le savez."_  
_-"Bien sûr mais je m'informe, surtout si elle me pose des questions à ce sujet, que je puisse me cacher derrière ça."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Il parait qu'il faut lui éviter les émotions fortes et de lui donner trop de détails..."_  
_-"C'est vrai mais pouvez-vous me dire qui est le père ? Enfin, si vous le savez."_  
_-"Je le sais..."_  
Janet repensa à un homme que Sam fréquentait à l'époque où elles travaillaient toutes les deux au SGC. Enfin, fréquenter est peut-être un bien grand mot. Peut-être était-ce lui le père après tout. Jack la coupa dans ses souvenirs.  
_-"Je suis le père."_


	6. Explications

**CHAPITRE 6 - Explications**

Janet et Daniel retrouvèrent Jack chez lui pour le dîner. Il devait faire le point avec le médecin pour qu'elle l'aide à avancer avec la guérison de Sam. Elle devait tout savoir, pour faire son travail au mieux. Jack n'avait pas pris le temps de cuisiner, il avait commandé des pizzas.  
_-"Tu arrives à rester loin de la base, Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel, surpris de le voir en dehors, après sa révélation à Janet.  
_-"Je suis là pour m'aérer mais je repars après, je ne veux pas la laisser seule."_  
Janet lui sourit, comprenant son besoin de la protéger, surtout maintenant qu'elle était amnésique mais surtout, enceinte.  
_-"Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec... comment c'était son nom ? Pete !"_  
_-"Pete, cet abruti ? Non, ça n'a rien donné mais de toute façon, dès le départ, je savais que ça n'irait pas loin cette histoire."_  
_-"Mon général, vous éveillez ma curiosité."_  
_-"On traversait une mauvaise passe, avec Carter à ce moment précis..."_  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"Après l'ascension de Daniel, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, j'ai été distant et dur avec elle, la poussant toujours plus loin. Notre lutte acharnée contre les Goa'uld m'a aveuglé. Son frère lui a proposé de prendre un café avec un ami à lui, dans l'espoir de la caser avec. Elle savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin qu'un café, donc elle m'a convaincue de la laisser faire. J'ai accepté mais le mec s'est accroché à elle..."_  
_-"Il aurait peut-être été plus simple de lui avouer tes sentiments, elle ne serait pas allée voir ailleurs..."_ dit doucement Daniel, diplomate.  
_-"Elle n'est pas allée voir ailleurs ! Elle m'est restée fidèle !"_ cracha Jack.  
_-"Fidèle ? Je ne comprends pas Jack !"_ avoua Daniel.  
Jack réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
_-"Je... hum... comment dire ? Carter et moi sommes mariés."_  
La nouvelle était tombée sur Daniel et Janet comme un orage, un lourd soir d'été. Daniel finit par éclater de rire.  
_-"Mariés ? Tous les deux ?"_  
_-"Je vois que la nouvelle t'abat Daniel ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !"_  
_-"C'est de vous imaginer tous les deux, mariés, proches quoi ! Vous avez toujours été si distants et protocolaires tous les deux, j'ai peine à croire qu'elle ait fini par vouloir de toi..."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Jack, vexé.  
_-"Ou toi d'elle alors ? Non parce que c'est une très belle femme, je doute qu'elle ait du mal à se trouver un homme..."_  
_-"Daniel"_ souffla Janet. _"Le général a toujours gardé une certaine distance avec Sam, pour protéger leurs carrières, les sentiments sont réciproques depuis le début je pense. Il fallait juste sauter le cap."_  
_-"Par contre, Jack, je sais que nous étions un peu distants ces temps-ci mais un faire-part à défaut d'une invitation, ça nous aurait fait plaisir..."_  
_-"Daniel..."_ soupira Jack.  
_-"C'était peut-être un mariage secret, auquel cas nous ferions mieux de garder ça pour nous"_ proposa Janet.  
Daniel se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le salon, alors que Jack s'était assis. Il repéra un cadre sur la cheminée qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le couple sur la photo fit presque sursauter Daniel.  
_-"J'y pense Jack, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés, avec Sam ?"_  
_-"Ça ne devait durer que le temps d'un week-end, mais la semaine prochaine ça fera dix ans."_  
Janet dévisagea Jack, choquée par cette révélation. Dix ans et personne n'en savait rien.  
_-"Sympa la confiance Jack !"_  
_-"Tu étais sur Abydos et ensuite, quand je suis venu te chercher, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, c'était trop..."_  
_-"Compliqué ?"_ tenta Daniel.  
_-"Risqué, Daniel. Nous ne sommes pas supposés travailler ensemble mais Hammond avait vraiment besoin d'elle au SGC."_  
_-"Mais, et Pete ?"_  
_-"Son frère ne sait pas, pour le mariage. On a dû le dire à Jacob par la suite et j'aime autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été drôle ! Du coup, elle a joué la comédie face à Mark mais de toute façon, comme ça n'allait pas, elle a pris du recul et fait le point."_  
_-"Jack, tu... elle... En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire !"_ dit Daniel, surpris par la relation qu'il avait eue sous le nez depuis le début, sans le savoir.  
Le trio dîna dans le silence, concentrés sur les paroles de Jack. Janet était curieuse, elle voulait en savoir plus mais n'osait pas poser de questions. Daniel aussi était curieux mais il était trop furieux après ses amis pour s'intéresser à eux. Bien sûr, il était ravi qu'ils soient heureux mais il aurait voulu partager ça avec eux. Il le dit à Jack.  
_-"Et quoi ? Ça t'aurait empêché de quitter SG1 après ta captivité avec RépliCarter ?"_  
_-"Jack, ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es injuste !"_  
_-"Et tu estimes être juste ? Tu nous a lâchés ! Que croyais-tu Daniel ?"_  
_-"Calmez-vous tous les deux, ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher. Je peux vous appeler Jack ?"_  
_-"Oui, faites, on se connait mieux maintenant !"_ dit Jack, ironique.  
_-"Dites m'en plus sur votre histoire avec Sam, Jack, s'il vous plait."_

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 7 - Souvenirs**

Jack resservit du vin à tout le monde et but une gorgée dans son verre.  
_-"A mon retour d'Abydos, ma femme m'avait quitté. J'ai repris contact avec des anciens de mon unité des forces spéciales. L'un d'entre eux, Ned, était instructeur. Il avait organisé un week-end avec des officiers, du côté des Hamptons. Il m'a invité, j'ai accepté car un peu d'air, la plage et de la bière, ça me semblait être un bon compromis pour oublier le fiasco de ma vie. J'ai pris l'avion jusqu'à New York et Ned m'a récupéré et quand les invités ont commencé à arriver, je me suis senti vieux. Des officiers un peu plus âgés sont arrivés plus tard et Sam était là, magnifique dans son bikini turquoise et son short beige, ses cheveux très longs lui caressant les reins. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Elle était assise sur la plage, avec des amis à elle. Elle était exubérante à l'époque et une pro aux jeux à boire."_  
_-"Des jeux à boire ?"_ demanda Janet, stupéfaite.  
_-"Oui, elle était imbattable, jusqu'à ce que je gagne. Un jour, elle m'a avoué que c'était ce qui lui avait plu chez moi, je la traitais comme mon égale, pas juste comme une fille. Si j'étais meilleur, je ne la laissais pas gagner par complaisance. Bref, Ned m'a présenté à son groupe d'amis. Il avait adoré cette promo, il était proche d'eux c'est pour ça qu'il les avait invités. Ils m'ont fait une place dans le groupe et je me suis retrouvé à jouer à des jeux d'alcoolique avec des gens d'à peine trente ans. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas ri autant. Je surveillais Sam du coin de l'œil mais je n'avais pas montré de signes envers elle, pensant qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée par un mec dans mon genre. Pourtant, quand elle est partie se balader sur la plage, elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes mâles déçus par cette invitation._  
_Je me suis levé de ma chaise longue et je l'ai suivie. Tout le monde nous a observés partir en silence. Une fois seuls, sur la plage, elle m'a pris la main. J'étais nerveux, je ne m'étais pas retrouvé seul avec une femme depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis Sara. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait choisi. Elle ne savait pas trop, je l'attirais, j'étais mystérieux et légèrement arrogant, selon elle. J'étais fasciné par ses yeux bleus, son aisance à se lier avec moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. On a parlé de tout et de rien : de nos passions, de nos goûts musicaux et de cinéma mais pas de sujets sensibles. Je savais que c'était une femme intelligente mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait d'une histoire sérieuse._  
_Nous sommes rentrés après deux heures sur la plage. J'ai aidé Ned avec le barbecue tout en gardant un œil sur Sam. Elle avait une bande de mecs à ses pieds, voulant accomplir la moindre de ses volontés. Je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance face à ces jeunes gens. Après le dîner, on a organisé des jeux et Sam est allée jouer au billard. J'ai suivi de loin et j'étais impressionné par sa technique. Elle nous a fait des coups de pros, c'était incroyable._  
_Sauf qu'il y a un mec à qui ça n'a pas plu. Il l'a accusée d'avoir triché, il a voulu porter la main sur elle, j'allais intervenir quand elle l'a mis au tapis. J'ai applaudi en voyant le gars KO. Elle m'a offert une bière pour fêter ça, puis on a passé la nuit ensemble. Au matin, on ne s'était rien promis, juste de conserver un souvenir impérissable de ce week-end."_

Sam avait été une amante douce et attentionnée, la nuit avait été fabuleuse comme s'ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait, au moment où il le voulait mais Jack n'en dit rien à ses amis.  
Elle l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, le tenant fermement par la main. Il l'avait suivie sans se rendre compte de ce qui allait arriver, ne croyant pas vraiment avoir une chance avec cette jeune femme sublime. Elle le coucha sur le lit et défit son short, ne gardant que son maillot turquoise. Elle s'était à moitié couchée sur lui, l'embrassant et avait commencé à caresser son torse à travers son t-shirt, puis son entrejambe. Elle avait embrassé son visage pendant que leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Il avait basculé pour se coucher sur elle et avait retiré le maillot de bain pour la caresser à son tour. Elle gémissait, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son amant. Elle susurrait son prénom à son oreille, ce qui avait le don d'exciter Jack. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Jack marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de vin, les yeux brillants de souvenirs si plaisants.

* * *

_Un p'tit message ?_


	8. Vie de couple

**CHAPITRE 8 - Vie de couple**

_-"Puis on a passé un dimanche des plus agréables, avec de nouvelles balades et des pauses coquines dans les dunes de sable... Et on s'est quitté. J'ai ressenti un vide mais je ne voulais pas m'accrocher, j'étais persuadé de ne plus vouloir de relation. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas pensé à Sara de tout le week-end. Ça a été une bonne thérapie. Ned m'a invité à DC, chez lui, pour me présenter d'autres amis. Il avait senti que j'avais besoin de compagnie, de voir de nouvelles têtes. Il avait raison. On a reçu une invitation à une remise de médailles. J'ai sorti mon uniforme d'apparat, j'ai mis un sourire de façade sur mon visage et je suis allé au Pentagone. Bien sûr, j'y ai vu Sam. Elle était sublime dans son uniforme. Je savais qu'elle était capitaine mais là, je la voyais dans sa tenue officielle, elle était à couper le souffle."_  
Janet hocha la tête, elle savait que Sam était sexy en uniforme de cérémonie. Même Daniel, qui avait été le meilleur ami de Sam, devait le reconnaître.  
_-"On s'est dévoré des yeux tout au long de la soirée. On n'évoluait pas dans les mêmes cercles mais elle a appris ce soir-là que j'étais colonel. A un moment donné, elle est venue dire bonjour à Ned et il nous a présentés, officiellement. Elle m'a salué et j'ai compris qu'elle aussi pensait à moi. Je n'avais que ma nuit avec elle en tête, depuis que j'étais arrivé."_  
_-"Je connais ce genre de regard"_ dit Janet, qui les avait déjà vus se regarder comme si personne d'autre n'existait sur Terre.  
_-"Nous sommes partis en même temps de la cérémonie, le soir venu. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, nous avons partagé le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle. Je suis resté plusieurs mois avec elle, partageant son appartement."_  
_-"Que faisait-elle à l'époque ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"Je savais qu'elle bossait au Pentagone, elle n'avait pas pu m'en dire plus, le projet était classé secret défense et puisque j'étais retraité, elle n'avait pas autorité pour me dire ce que c'était. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle travaillait sur la Porte. Comme tu l'avais ouvert, Daniel, on lui avait demandé de trouver d'autres applications et de trouver d'autres coordonnées. C'est comme ça qu'elle a trouvé la possibilité des voyages dans le temps, ce que j'ai appris en 1969."_  
_-"Attends, elle avait lu le rapport de mission, donc elle te connaissait ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle l'avait lu mais beaucoup de zones restaient masquées, comme les noms et grades des participants à l'expédition. Elle l'a appris quand elle a reçu son ordre de mission pour le SGC, plus tard."_  
_-"J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en homme au foyer Jack !"_ dit Daniel en riant.  
_-"C'est bien pour ça que j'ai quitté DC après quelques mois. Je l'aimais mais j'avais besoin d'air et d'oxygène, la ville me déprimait."_  
_-"Tu es rentré dans le Colorado ?"_  
_-"Non, je n'avais rien qui m'attendait ici. J'ai choisi d'aller dans mon chalet du Minnesota. Elle venait me rejoindre les week-ends et une fois par mois, je rentrais environ dix jours pour être auprès d'elle. Il a vite été clair qu'on ne pouvait plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Alors, je l'ai demandée en mariage, elle a refusé."_  
Daniel avait manqué de s'étrangler avec son vin.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle estimait que c'était trop tôt, trop rapide et elle avait raison mais je voulais plus."_  
_-"Comment a-t-elle changé d'avis ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"Je lui ai montré les avantages à être mariés : si elle était mutée, je pourrais la suivre plus facilement. Si j'étais réintégré, on pourrait s'arranger pour être ensemble, mais dans ses services différents."_  
_-"Et ça a suffit ?"_  
_-"Non, au contraire. Elle voyait ça comme un frein à sa carrière. Les gens auraient dit d'elle qu'elle avait réussi parce qu'elle avait épousé un pilote de l'Air Force, colonel de surcroît. Que si on la savait mariée, on se dirait que le bébé suivrait peu après et personne ne voudrait d'elle..."_  
_-"Aïe"_ dit Janet.  
_-"C'est vrai que j'imagine assez mal Sam acceptant de se marier sur un coup de tête"_ avoua Daniel.  
Il revint vers la photo du mariage de Sam et Jack, qui était cachée quand Jack recevait du monde.  
_-"Et qu'as-tu fait après ça ?"_ demanda Daniel, donnant le cadre à Janet, pour qu'elle admire le couple en photo. Elle remarqua les cheveux longs de Sam, ça la changeait.  
_-"Je suis rentré ici."_  
_-"Tu l'as quittée ?"_


	9. Mariage

**CHAPITRE 9 - Mariage**

_-"Non, je lui ai donné de l'espace, pour qu'elle fasse le point, qu'elle réfléchisse à ses priorités. Ça a été, pour moi, une des pires semaines de ma vie. Elle m'a avoué que son supérieur l'avait renvoyée chez elle au bout de deux jours, car elle était incapable de se concentrer. Sam, qui était habituellement une vraie bête de somme, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le Pentagone a mis ça sur le compte du surmenage. Elle a eu le reste de la semaine pour réfléchir. Elle a pris un avion pour Colorado Springs, le vendredi et a exprimé son désir de se marier, avec moi, mais de garder ça secret."_  
Janet émit un petit gémissement, que Jack interpréta comme voulant dire "C'est trop mignon !"  
_-"Donc, nous nous sommes mariés dans la plus stricte intimité. Elle m'avait expliqué quel homme était Jacob Carter et pourquoi elle voulait tenir notre union secrète."_  
_-"Et tu as accepté ?"_ demanda Daniel, plutôt surpris.  
_-"J'ai fait avec mais quand je l'ai rencontré, tu sais pour notre médaille après Apophis, j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cet homme était un enfoiré de première ! Selmak l'a changé et c'est tant mieux !"_  
Daniel rit, il était connu de tout le monde au SGC et ailleurs que Jacob Carter avait un sacré caractère, qu'il avait sûrement transmis à sa chère fille. Janet ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
_-"Donc ça faisait environ un an que vous étiez mariés quand Hammond t'a rappelé ?"_  
_-"Elle a été appelée en premier. Hammond était au Pentagone le lendemain de l'attaque d'Apophis. Il s'est entretenu avec les chefs d'état-major et l'a faite convoquer. Il lui a donné le vrai rapport à lire puis elle a reçu son ordre de mission pour le SGC."_  
_-"Et personne n'a fait le rapprochement quand elle a annoncé son mariage ?"_  
_-"Elle a juste informé le service de l'état civil. Ces gens-là ne s'occupent pas du reste et j'étais à la retraite. Donc non, on lui a donné le dossier, elle l'a prit à la maison. Elle avait fini de le lire quand je suis rentré du Minnesota. Elle m'a annoncé que je devais rentrer vite fait dans le Colorado, qu'on allait venir me chercher."_  
Jack replongea dans ses souvenirs et il repensa à l'air grave qu'avait Sam quand il était rentré chez eux.

_-"Jack, j'ai lu un rapport te concernant"_ lui avait dit Sam ce soir-là.  
_-"Quel genre de rapport ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous classé secret défense ?"_  
_-"Ils le sont mais j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour celui-là... il concerne un appareil trouvé en Egypte en 1928... tu vois où je veux en venir ?"_  
Jack avait blêmi à l'évocation de la Porte.  
_-"Si j'en crois ton visage, tu as saisi. C'est le projet sur lequel je bosse depuis presque quatre ans. La base de Colorado Springs a été attaquée et il semble que les... hum, terroristes venaient de l'endroit que tu as visité avec le docteur Jackson."_  
Sam parlait toujours en code des sujets sensibles car elle savait que Washington était une ville où tout le monde, en particulier les officiers, était sur écoute. Jack avait dû s'asseoir pour encaisser la nouvelle.  
_-"Jack, rentre chez toi. Ils vont venir t'arrêter ou je ne sais quoi. Ils pensent que tu as menti dans ton rapport et s'ils ne te trouvent pas, ils vont penser que tu es un déserteur !"_ s'était exclamée Sam, paniquée.  
Jack s'était levé pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sam ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, sauf quand il s'agissait de Jack.  
_-"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je serais chez moi quand ils viendront. Mais et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?"_  
_-"Le général West a été remplacé par le général Hammond. Il me veut sur ce projet, à Cheyenne Mountain. Je dois venir travailler sur la Porte, ils me donnent deux jours pour me présenter."_  
_-"Et pour ton appartement, que vas-tu faire ?"_  
_-"C'est un logement de fonction."_  
_-"Quoi ? Tu es capitaine et tu as déjà un logement de fonction ?"_  
_-"Je suis la fille d'un général et Hammond est... mon parrain..."_  
_-"Pistonnée donc !"_  
_-"Non, je ne suis pas pistonnée comme tu dis, c'est un arrangement sachant que j'aurais à déménager du jour au lendemain si on me le demandait ! Pour le reste, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule !"_  
_-"Sam, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je sais ce que tu vaux mon ange !"_  
Ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre haleine et avaient fait l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Jack était parti au milieu de la nuit, pour attraper le premier vol pour Colorado Springs.


	10. Le SGC

**CHAPITRE 10 - Le SGC**

_-"Et vous connaissez la suite... On a rouvert la Porte, envoyé une boite de kleenex à Daniel et le lendemain, on me présentait le capitaine Sam Carter, qui s'était fait couper les cheveux entre-temps."_  
_-"Et tu as fait croire à tout le monde que tu ne la connaissais pas. Tu as dit que tu pensais même que c'était un homme qu'on t'envoyait..."_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Oui, fallait bien jouer la comédie !"_ dit Jack, en riant.  
_-"Elle y est allé un peu fort, non, avec le coup du bras de fer ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"Oui mais c'était tellement elle. Elle m'avait proposé la même chose dans les Hamptons quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était un clin d'œil. J'ai failli accepter à la villa mais c'était avant que je la vois mettre une raclée au mec, après le billard !"_  
Janet rit. Elle savait que Sam se défendait au corps-à-corps, d'ailleurs, elle l'avait prouvé après son kidnapping par la tribu mongole. Elle avait appris par Daniel, plus tard que Jack était fou d'inquiétude mais tout le monde avait mis ça sur ses qualités de leader. Avec le recul, Janet comprenait Jack, il avait failli perdre la femme de sa vie mais il s'était battu pour la retrouver et elle avait pris sa revanche sur ses agresseurs.  
_-"Et ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler ensemble ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"La première année au SGC a été la plus dure..."_ soupira Jack. _"Nous avons fêté nos deux ans de mariage en Antarctique, très romantique mais ça manquait de la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée..."_  
Janet sourit.  
_-"On a eu du mal à ajuster nos rapports au début. Je devais la traiter comme n'importe quel membre de mon équipe, tout en veillant sur mon épouse... Et puis, il y a eu des rencontres et j'ai commis des erreurs..."_ soupira encore Jack.  
Daniel pensa à sa mésaventure sur Argos. Il se rappela les tensions dans l'équipe suite à cela et il comprenait mieux.  
Jack regarda sa montre. Janet l'avait vu faire et proposa de le laisser retrouver son épouse.  
_-"Jack, avant que vous ne redeveniez le général, je dois vous dire quelque chose."_  
_-"Oui ?"_ demanda Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Je reconnais que les émotions fortes sont à bannir mais... parlez-lui d'elle, puis peu à peu de votre amour... Je suis convaincue que ça devrait l'aider mais allez-y doucement."_  
_-"Merci docteur !"_  
_-"Oh, Jack, une dernière chose"_ dit Janet, sur le seuil de la maison, juste derrière le général, qui fermait sa porte. _"Le bébé va bien."_  
Et le couple disparut dans la nuit.

_-"Tu devrais prévenir Cassie"_ dit Daniel, une fois au lit près de Janet.  
_-"Non, elle a ses partiels, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter alors que l'état de Sam n'est pas critique. De plus, la dernière fois qu'elles se sont parlé, Sam n'était ni mariée ni enceinte !"_  
_-"Si elle était mariée..."_  
_-"Oui mais personne ne le savait !"_ dit Janet en riant.  
_-"C'est délirant leur histoire quand même ! Et ça ne te fait rien ?"_  
_-"Tu n'es pas militaire, tu ne peux pas comprendre, moi si. Ce que je trouve le plus fou là-dedans c'est toutes ces années passées à faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Ils ont laissé planer le doute sur leurs sentiments alors qu'ils étaient mariés... C'est de la torture à ce niveau !"_  
_-"Connaissant Jack, je ne suis pas surpris !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Je repense plutôt à toutes vos missions et certaines ont dû être compromettantes..."_  
_-"Oh... et à mon avis, il a dû passer certaines nuits sur le canapé ! Avec toutes les conneries qu'il a faites en mission..."_  
_-"Ça et l'agression sur le colonel..."_  
Daniel fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler.  
_-"Oh oui, le virus de l'âge de pierre ! Tu crois qu'elle se serait jetée sur lui s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble ?"_  
_-"J'en suis persuadée, le général est un leader incroyablement charismatique. N'importe quelle femme se jetterait sur lui dans ces conditions !"_  
_-"Une chance pour moi alors que tu sois immunisée à ce virus !"_ dit Daniel.  
Janet rit et ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonne nuit.  
_-"Je suis tout de même vexé qu'ils ne nous aient jamais rien dit..."_  
_-"Tu ne lui as pas demandé mais pose-lui la question demain..."_  
_-"Quelle question ?"_  
_-"Savoir si ça ne leur pas fait du mal à eux aussi de ne pas nous le dire, pendant toutes ces années... J'espère que Sam ira mieux demain matin."_  
_-"Tu parles de quoi ? De l'amnésie ou de l'hématome ?"_  
_-"Des deux mais en priorité son hématome, car il est responsable de l'amnésie !"_  
_-"Je t'aime Janet !"_  
_-"Moi aussi, je t'aime Daniel."_

* * *

_Un petit message ?_


	11. Confidences

**CHAPITRE 11 - Confidences**

Jack arriva à la chambre de Sam et la trouva éveillée, un livre retourné sur son ventre. Elle parlait et riait avec Teal'c. Jack frappa à la porte avec deux doigts.  
_-"Mon général"_ dit Sam, se redressant un peu dans son lit.  
_-"Carter, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, le salut est facultatif !"_  
_-"Allez dîner Teal'c et vous reposer, je vous voudrais en forme demain pour divertir Carter."_  
Teal'c se leva et s'inclina face à Sam, il quitta la pièce en silence.  
_-"C'est un drôle de garde du corps que vous m'avez trouvé-là, monsieur"_ dit Sam, souriante.  
_-"C'est le plus qualifié pour cette tâche !"_  
_-"Il a la lourde responsabilité de veiller sur une faible femme amnésique."_  
_-"Une femme amnésique certes mais de là à dire que vous êtes faible !"_ s'écria Jack, en riant.  
_-"Pourquoi riez-vous, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Rien que les mots Carter et faible dans la même phrase sonnent faux."_  
Jack s'approcha du lit et posa le bout de ses fesses sur le bord du lit. Il prit la main de Sam, qui reposait sur la couverture, le long de son corps. Elle le laissa faire, bien qu'un peu surprise mais le contact était très agréable.  
_-"Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Rien ne vous arrête, ça fait de vous un officier redoutable et redouté. En réalité, la plupart de mes hommes vous craignent. Teal'c est là pour les protéger de vous et non le contraire !"_  
Jack avait été honnête sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle, Sam pouvait le lire dans son regard. Elle sourit à ses paroles.  
_-"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, monsieur."_  
_-"Vous souhaitez que j'appelle le dernier qui vous a manqué de respect ?"_  
_-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez... si vous pouvez."_  
Jack l'observa et ne put résister à la tentation de lui faire plaisir.  
_-"Vous sortiez d'une séance d'entrainement avec Teal'c. Bien entendu, vous étiez couverte de sueur et votre débardeur vous collait à la peau. Vous avez traversé la base pour vous rendre aux vestiaires des femmes pour prendre une douche. Vous avez croisé deux capitaines. Le plus ancien vous a salué discrètement pendant que l'autre vous sifflait."_  
_-"Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que je l'ai frappé ?"_  
_-"Non, vous l'avez attrapé par le bras et traîné dans mon bureau. Jeté serait plus exact. Je ne vous avais jamais vu comme ça, j'ai presque eu peur de vous."_  
Sam en secoua la tête.  
_-"Et qu'avez-vous fait ?"_  
_-"Je lui ai passé un savon, je l'ai puni et envoyé à un stage sur le harcèlement sexuel."_  
_-"Je sais me faire des amis... c'est sûr !"_  
_-"Ne vous en faites pas, on vous respecte beaucoup, justement parce que vous ne vous laissez pas marcher dessus. Ici, il vaut mieux avoir un caractère affirmé que pas de caractère du tout. Vous ne seriez jamais arrivée là où vous êtes aujourd'hui sans cette froide détermination."_  
_-"Froide ?"_  
_-"Vous êtes une scientifique brillante, votre esprit analyse les choses, sans s'encombrer du reste..."_  
_-"C'est pour ça que je me retrouve, célibataire et enceinte, sur un lit d'hôpital !"_ dit Sam, ironique.  
_-"Qui a dit que vous étiez célibataire ?"_  
_-"Je n'ai pas d'alliance et personne n'est capable de me dire qui est le père du bébé... C'est assez étrange, non ?"_  
_-"Sam, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes mariée et heureuse. Votre mari est fou de vous mais les médecins veulent que votre mémoire revienne seule. Je ne veux pas vous embrouiller avec tout ça, d'accord ?"_  
Jack résista à l'envie d'embrasser sa petite main, qui reposait dans la sienne.  
_-"Mon général, pouvez-vous me dire ce que nous faisons dans cette base ?"_  
_-"On verra ça demain."_  
Sam hocha la tête, déçue. Elle voulut sortir de son lit.  
_-"Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?"_  
_-"Euh... aux toilettes, monsieur..."_ dit Sam, mal à l'aise.  
Jack attrapa la barre où était accrochée la poche transparente et suivit Sam jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la laissa tranquille et l'aida à se recoucher quand elle eut fini. Elle était surprise de la prévenance de cet homme envers elle, tout comme Teal'c plus tôt.  
_-"Mon général, pouvez-vous au moins me dire où nous sommes, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes enfermés quelque part... il n'y a aucune fenêtre et je doute que nous soyons à Las Vegas."_  
_-"Vous connaissez Vegas ?"_  
_-"Oui. J'y suis allée ?"_  
_-"On en reparlera plus tard. Alors, ici c'est une base souterraine secrète, dans le Colorado. En fait, c'est un ancien silo à missiles désaffecté. Nous menons des recherches scientifiques sur l'espace."_  
_-"Sur l'espace ? Cool, j'ai toujours voulu être astronaute !"_ dit Sam.  
Jack resta stupéfait face à cette déclaration.  
_-"J'ai dit une bêtise ?"_  
_-"Non mais je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de ça."_  
Sam gloussa.  
_-"Il y a quelques années, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un point, colonel."_  
Sam cessa rapidement et eut peur de ce qu'allait dire le général.  
_-"Je déteste les gloussements... ça me fait penser aux dindes qu'on abat pour Thanksgiving, donc normalement selon notre pacte, vous ne deviez plus faire ça devant moi et l'amnésie n'est pas une excuse recevable !"_  
Sam se mit à rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'elle avait entendue depuis des années. Cependant, son mal de crâne la reprit et Jack décida d'arrêter les frais. Il baissa l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce et s'installa dans un fauteuil, qu'il avait déplacé près du lit de Sam.  
_-"Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir dans ce fauteuil, monsieur ?"_  
_-"J'aurais bien dormi par terre mais le carrelage est trop froid. Bonne nuit Sam."_  
_-"Monsieur, qui est Jacob ?"_ demanda Sam après quelques minutes, la voix ensommeillée.  
_-"Je vous répondrais demain Carter, maintenant, dormez !"_


	12. Jacob Carter

**CHAPITRE 12 - Jacob**

Quand Jack se réveilla, Sam était toujours endormie. Ses traits semblaient paisibles. N'ayant plus de souvenirs, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, ce qui était rassurant. Jack détestait quand elle se réveillait en hurlant de terreur. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour la visite de Janet.  
_-"Mon général, Sam"_ salua-t-elle en entrant. _"Vous avez dormi là, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Oui, je devrais penser à faire changer ces sièges..."_ dit-il, en se massant les reins une fois debout.  
_-"Je vais m'occuper de la radio et en fonction des résultats, tu auras un petit-déjeuner, Sam."_  
_-"Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps et je m'occupe du plateau de Carter"_ proposa Jack.  
Les deux femmes lui sourirent et il quitta la pièce, à regret. Il repensa aux mots du président, quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de l'accident de Sam, en tant que mari. Il était confus et affreusement triste en fait et il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il ferma son esprit et son cœur à ces sentiments et laissa le général en lui le guider, comme toujours dans les cas difficiles.  
_-"Mon général, les radios sont encourageantes_" lui annonça Janet, quand il revint dans la chambre de Sam.  
_-"Super, donc déca pour fêter ça avec des fruits et de la gelée !"_ dit Jack, en levant le plateau qu'il avait chargé de nourriture pour son épouse.  
_-"Merci, monsieur"_ dit cette dernière, en lui souriant timidement.  
Sam ignorait qui était son mari mais elle se sentait attirée par cet homme et tentait de se refréner. Il serait assez mal venu de tomber amoureuse de son supérieur alors qu'elle était mariée et enceinte d'un autre.  
_-"Donc, Carter vous vouliez en savoir plus à propos de Jacob, c'est ça ?"_ demanda Jack, la regardant par dessus sa tasse de café.  
_-"Oui, vous le connaissez ?"_  
_-"Jacob est votre père."_  
_-"Est-ce qu'il va venir me voir ?"_  
_-"Je lui ai envoyé un message, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir se libérer. Il est très occupé."_  
_-"Ça me dit quelque chose, toujours occupé... il est général aussi, non ?"_  
_-"Oui, très bien"_ dit Jack avec un sourire.  
L'alarme de la base retentit, faisant sursauter Sam.  
_-"Activation extérieure non programmée ! Le général O'Neill est demandé en salle de contrôle"_ annonça Harriman dans le micro.  
_-"Désolé Carter, le devoir m'appelle !"_  
Il sauta sur ses pieds et partit au pas de course. Jack espérait voir Jacob arriver et ses prières furent exaucées.  
_-"Salut Papa !"_  
_-"Bonjour Jack"_ dit Jacob avec un sourire forcé.  
Il n'appréciait que moyennement ce surnom mais ne disait rien.  
_-"Alors, quelle est cette urgence ? C'est Sam ?"_ demanda le Tok'ra, réalisant que sa fille n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.  
_-"Oui, elle a eu un accident dans son labo. Elle va bien mais elle a besoin de vous."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Elle a perdu la mémoire et souffre d'une grosse bosse sur le crâne"_ dit Jack, en montrant sa tête.  
_-"Je vois"_ dit Jacob, commençant à se diriger vers l'infirmerie._ "Et de quoi se souvient-elle ?"_  
_-"De vous et de Las Vegas."_  
_-"Las Vegas ? Elle se rappelle de tout ?"_  
_-"Non, elle connait la ville et elle sait qu'elle y est allée. Elle ignore pourquoi."_  
_-"Et vous ne lui avez pas expliqué ?"_ demanda Jacob, surpris.  
_-"Les médecins ne veulent pas qu'on lui souffle les réponses... et on doit lui éviter les émotions fortes. Vous devriez vous changer d'ailleurs."_  
Jacob acquiesça et Jack lui prêta une veste de treillis personnelle, pour qu'il ait au moins une étoile sur lui.  
_-"Elle se souvient que vous êtes général..."_  
Une fois dans une tenue du SGC, Jacob se présenta à la chambre de sa fille.  
_-"Mon général !"_ dit-elle en voyant son père.  
Elle sentit un malaise dans ses entrailles mais ne savait pas d'où ça venait.  
_-"Sam, c'est moi. C'est Papa !"_  
_-"Ah oui, bien sûr, pardon."_  
Jacob s'assit sur le lit et lui prit les mains. Le sentiment étrange se renforça.  
_-"Comment vas-tu mon ange ?"_  
_-"Les maux de tête s'estompent, c'est un bon début mais les souvenirs se font attendre."_  
_-"Et ils te traitent bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, le général O'Neill et Teal'c sont aux petits soins pour moi."_  
Jacob embrassa sa fille sur la tempe.  
_-"Et le bébé ?"_ lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
Sam passa sa main sur son ventre et sourit à son père.  
_-"En bonne santé à ce que j'ai compris."_  
Jack était resté en retrait mais fut rassuré par les paroles et les gestes de sa femme.  
_-"Papa ? Tu connais mon mari ?"_  
_-"Oui, mon ange."_  
_-"Et... tu l'apprécies ?"_  
Jacob sourit, sachant que Jack était derrière eux. Il ne se tourna pas, pour ne pas les trahir.  
_-"Oui, bien qu'il soit un peu effronté parfois mais je suppose que c'est ce qui t'a plu chez lui."_  
Sam pouffa de rire.  
_-"Sais-tu pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ? J'ai envie qu'il soit près de moi..."_ dit Sam, passant du rire aux larmes.  
Jack y était habitué, à cause des hormones de grossesse mais il était anéanti de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter.  
_-"Sammy, mon ange, c'est plus compliqué que ça... Tu dois laisser le temps à ton cerveau de guérir et tu te souviendras de lui."_  
_-"Comment ça me souvenir de lui ? Il est mort c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que personne ne veut rien me dire ?"_  
Sam entra dans une sorte de crise. Jack appela Janet, qui entra hors d'haleine. Sam pleurait et frappait la poitrine de son père, avec ses poings. Janet lui donna un léger sédatif, pour la calmer.  
_-"Doc, c'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ?"_  
_-"Moins que cette crise !"_


	13. Discussion père-fille

_Merci à titousphinx et mon invité pour les reviews ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 - Discussion père-fille**

_-"Laissons-la se reposer un peu"_ dit Janet, en faisant sortir les deux généraux de la chambre.  
_-"Vous voyez, avec vos conneries de vouloir lui cacher la vérité, elle s'imagine que je suis mort !"_ laissa échapper Jack.  
Heureusement, ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans le couloir. Jack les guida vers son bureau. Il appela Teal'c pour qu'il veille sur Sam. Daniel le retrouva dans la chambre de leur amie et ils discutèrent, en surveillant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil.  
Jack invita Jacob et Janet à s'installer dans des fauteuils, face à son bureau.  
_-"Mon général, je sais que c'est dur mais personne n'avait anticipé qu'elle se ferait des idées pareilles."_  
_-"C'est de ma faute, je lui ai dit qu'elle finirait par se souvenir de son mari..."_  
Janet fronça le nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
_-"J'en déduis que vous êtes au courant, docteur Fraiser ?"_  
_-"Oui, le général m'a mise au courant hier."_  
_-"Et que pensez-vous de tout ça ?"_  
_-"Jacob, je vous en prie, on ne va pas remettre ça !"_ s'exclama Jack.  
_-"Je suis curieux de savoir ce que pensent vos amis de votre mariage ultra secret avec ma fille !"_  
_-"Pourtant, vous étiez un des premiers au courant, ne vous plaignez pas !"_ dit Jack, en se passant une main sur la nuque.  
_-"Encore heureux ! Mais vous me l'avez dit juste parce que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose et que je l'ai mise au pied du mur !"_  
Leur petite joute verbale laissa du temps à Janet pour ajuster sa réponse, pour ne blesser personne.  
_-"Je comprends qu'ils aient éprouvé le besoin de tenir ça secret mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé partager ce bonheur avec eux, bien avant."_  
_-"Réponse suisse, doc !"_  
_-"Et pourtant, c'est ce que je pense"_ dit-elle, en leur souriant.  
_-"Jack, je vais lui parler un peu. Je vais lui expliquer que sa situation matrimoniale est compliquée mais que son mari va bien. Même si entre nous, il n'en a pas l'air. Vous êtes crevé Jack, allez vous reposer !"_ proposa Jacob.  
_-"J'ai passé deux nuits dans un fauteuil d'hôpital mais tous les Goa'uld de l'univers ne m'empêcheront pas de passer mes nuits près d'elle !"_ dit Jack, en quittant son bureau.  
_-"Quand l'avez-vous su, monsieur ?"_ demanda Janet à Jacob, après quelques minutes de silence.  
_-"J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux quand j'ai rencontré Jack à Washington, pour leur remise de médailles. Par la suite, Selmak m'a fait remarquer quelques détails quand je les voyais mais sans imaginer ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux. Sam m'a tout avoué après la visite du docteur Carter. Elle était bouleversée et George m'a appelé. Il voyait la détresse de ma fille et il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Je suis passé chez elle et j'ai remarqué que sa maison était atrocement impersonnelle. Bien sûr, elle avait mis des photos dans des cadres sur les murs, mais ça ressemblait à une coquille vide. Ses placards étaient dégarnis. Nous avons été obligés de sortir boire un café en ville."_  
Jacob marqua une pause, une grimace sur le visage.  
_-"Sam m'a parlé des univers parallèles et du miroir quantique. Elle a mentionné le docteur Carter, j'ai senti que Jack avait franchi une ligne et a priori ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il "oubliait" leur relation en mission. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas été aussi explicite au début."_

_-"Sam, mon ange, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire"_ avait déclaré Jacob, en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse, à la terrasse d'un café.  
_-"Papa, ce n'est pas aussi simple..."_  
_-"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es amoureuse de ton officier supérieur ? Oui, je confirme, c'est compliqué."_  
_-"C'est encore pire que ça mais j'ignore si je dois t'en parler..."_  
_-"Pourquoi, tu imagines que je n'ai pas de cœur, que je ne souhaite pas ton bonheur ?"_  
_-"Non, je sais tout ça, je sais aussi que si je te dis la vérité, tu vas m'en vouloir et je ne veux pas encore me fâcher avec toi..."_ avait dit Sam, lasse d'avance du combat qui l'attendait.  
Elle préférait mille fois se battre avec des Goa'uld plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec son père. Devant son insistance, Sam céda.  
_-"Deux ans avant la réouverture de la Porte, j'ai rencontré un homme. Nous avons passé un week-end ensemble, ça ne devait pas durer plus. Nous nous sommes croisés peu après et j'ai entamé une relation avec lui."_  
Jacob se décomposait au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait, pas besoin de lui donner un nom, il avait deviné.  
_-"Nous avons entretenu une liaison pendant quelques mois avant de nous marier."_  
Sam avait baissé la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, retenu par Selmak, Sam continua.  
_-"Bref, je ne savais pas qu'il était lié de près ou de loin au projet sur lequel je travaillais et lui non plus n'en savait rien, j'ai toujours gardé le secret sur mes recherches. Un jour, George m'a fait venir à une réunion d'état-major, m'expliquant l'attaque qu'il avait essuyée. Il m'a donné le rapport complet de la mission "Abydos". Je l'ai lu et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand j'ai lu le nom de l'officier à la tête de l'expédition..."_


	14. Retour sur Argos

_Merci à Isa pour son gentil message ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 - Retour sur Argos**

_-"Où était-il à ce moment-là ?"_  
_-"Avec moi, à Washington. Il faisait la navette entre le Minnesota et mon appartement. Je lui ai conseillé de rentrer au plus vite à Colorado Springs. Je suis arrivée plus tard pour le briefing et tu connais la suite."_  
_-"Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'en avertir vos supérieurs ? Merde Sam, tu es sous le commandement de ton... époux !"_ cracha Jacob.  
Sam carra les épaules et se prépara à subir les foudres de son père. Elle savait qu'ils avaient eu tort, surtout elle, puisqu'elle avait tenu à garder tout ça secret, c'était son idée et son mari avait suivi.  
_-"Si ça venait à se savoir, toutes ses décisions seraient remises en cause, ta promotion au rang de major aussi, car il a forcément été consulté par George ! Tu sais ce que ça implique ?"_  
Sam ravala ses larmes.  
_-"Oui, je sais ce que ça implique mais... sur le moment, nous ne savions pas quoi faire ! Je voulais travailler sur cette mission, je devais traverser la Porte."_  
_-"Et Ja... lui ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ?"_  
_-"Il voulait aller chercher Daniel puis reprendre sa retraite mais... c'est un homme de terrain, ça lui manquait. Je ne peux pas lui demander de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses pour moi."_  
_-"Et pourquoi pas ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'il le ferait et que je refuse de lui demander ça. Je me le reprocherais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !"_  
_-"Vous vous aimez à ce point ?"_  
_-"Papa, nous sommes mariés depuis quatre ans et même si comme tous les couples, nous avons des hauts et des bas, nous sommes toujours ensemble ! Ca en dit long, à mon avis..."_  
Jacob se calma.  
_-"Tu es heureuse ?"_  
_-"Oui"_ dit-elle simplement.  
Pour Jacob, c'était suffisant.  
_-"Qui d'autre est au courant ?"_  
_-"George. Nous avons vite été obligés de le mettre dans la confidence, il avait remarqué quelque chose donc..."_  
_-"Et il ne m'a rien dit..."_  
_-"Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Crois-moi, j'ai voulu t'en parler. Ja... il m'a poussé à le faire aussi mais nos rapports étaient particulièrement tendus. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter !"_  
Ils avaient tous deux du mal à dire le prénom de Jack devant l'autre.  
_-"Sam, je reconnais que j'ai été dur avec toi mais tu sais que j'ai toujours cherché ton bonheur !"_  
_-"Oui, je sais mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de te décevoir, quoi que je fasse..."_  
_-"Sam..."_  
_-"Non Papa, assume que même mon doctorat en astrophysique ne t'a pas impressionné."_  
_-"Sam, je suis très fier, ce n'est pas le problème !"_  
_-"Quel est le problème alors ?"_  
_-"Sam, te rends-tu compte de ton intelligence ? Tu m'as toujours fait un peu peur... Depuis que tu es en âge de parler, tu poses des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse..."_  
_-"D'accord, donc je suis un monstre !"_ dit Sam en se levant.  
Elle jeta des billets sur la table pour payer les cafés et s'éloigna.  
_-"Sam, attends ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."_  
_-"Laisse tomber, c'était une erreur de t'ouvrir mon cœur !"_  
_-"Non, Sam, attends ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas !"_  
_-"Mon mari a embrassé une femme qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, pour la réconforter, mais tout va bien !"_  
Jacob arriva devant Sam, qui s'était arrêtée de marcher et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
_-"Sam..."_ dit Jacob, en cajolant sa fille.  
Ils étaient rentrés chez Sam et elle lui avait expliqué les tensions dans leur couple, à cause des différentes missions. Bien sûr, c'était un moment dans une relation où seul le négatif ressortait.  
_-"Je comprends pourquoi tu gardes cette maison. Ça te permet de souffler un peu, j'imagine."_  
_-"Tu n'as pas idée"_ avait soupiré Sam.  
On sonna à la porte et Sam se leva pour ouvrir. Tous deux savaient qui se cachait derrière.  
_-"Bonjour, mon colonel"_ avait dit Sam.  
_-"Carter !"_ dit-il, surpris par le ton de son épouse.  
Jacob se leva pour faire connaitre sa présence. Jack senti tout son courage l'abandonner.  
_-"Jack !"_ dit durement Jacob.  
_-"Entrez mon colonel. Justement, je parlais de certaines missions avec mon père."_  
D'un coup, Jack perdit encore plus de sa superbe. Il savait qu'il était très mal, même si les torts étaient, parfois, partagés.  
_-"Quelle mission par exemple ?"_  
_-"Hum... Argos ?"_  
Là, Jack eut purement et simplement envie de détaler et de composer une adresse de Porte au hasard et de fuir aussi loin de la Tok'ra que possible. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra chez sa femme. Il s'installa au salon pendant que Sam sortait des bières du frigo. Jacob était surpris : pas de café mais de la bière !  
_-"Alors Jack, comme ça il parait que ça fait quatre ans que vous êtes remarié, félicitations !"_  
_-"Hum... merci Jacob !"_ dit-il avant d'avaler longue gorgée de bière.  
Sam avait quitté la pièce, laissant les deux hommes de sa vie s'expliquer.


	15. Réconciliations sur l'oreiller

**CHAPITRE 15 - Réconciliations sur l'oreiller**

_-"Je veux bien croire aux influences extraterrestres pour expliquer certains comportements mais, Jack... Ne vous avisez plus de la faire souffrir !"_  
_-"Je ne le souhaite pas non plus mais à force de mettre mes sentiments de côté, ça obscurcit mon jugement."_  
_-"C'est pour ça aussi que les lois existent, Jack."_  
_-"Je suis d'accord mais... on s'aimait avant que la Porte ne vienne se mettre entre nous. J'ai l'impression qu'on a du mal à trouver notre équilibre là-dedans."_  
La voix de Sam s'éleva, froide et dure.  
_-"Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de tourner autour des femmes qui croisent ta route, ça irait mieux !"_  
_-"Et voilà ! Tu remets Kynthia sur le tapis ! Combien de fois dois-je m'excuser pour avoir mangé ce foutu gâteau ?"_  
_-"C'était couru d'avance ! Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir ! Surtout voyant où ça te conduisait ! Tu as failli mourir Jack !"_  
Jacob s'éclipsa, laissant le couple s'expliquer. Il emprunta la voiture de sa fille pour rentrer au SGC.

Jack était revenu du mess avec un café et avait entendu le récit de Jacob, sans se faire voir. Il ne pouvait pas repenser à ses erreurs sans en ressentir encore la culpabilité. Jacob ignorait probablement tout de la violente dispute qui avait suivi.  
Sam en voulait à mort à Jack à cause de Kynthia et du docteur Carter, dernière en date.

_-"Elle avait besoin de réconfort, je pensais pouvoir soulager sa peine avec un baiser mais je pense que ça a été pire ensuite. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Sam..."_ avait imploré Jack.  
_-"La prochaine fois, évite de coucher avec une autre femme !"_  
_-"Tu peux parler, tu as embrassé Narim pour te venger de Kynhtia !"_  
_-"Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?"_  
_-"Daniel m'a raconté ! J'ai vérifié les bandes de surveillance et j'ai tout vu ! Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Daniel n'était pas arrivé !"_  
Sam gifla Jack, laissant sortir sa rage.  
_-"Rien ! Tu m'entends ! Il ne serait rien arrivé parce que même si je t'en voulais, je t'aime et je te resterais toujours fidèle !"_  
Jack posa sa main sur sa joue en feu. Sam n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle lui tourna le dos pour cacher ses larmes. Jack tendit la main vers son épaule. Sam s'écarta violemment de lui, sa rage menaçant d'exploser à nouveau. Jack ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, il réalisa à quel point il l'avait blessée.  
_-"Je sais que tu n'as pas cherché à me faire du mal, Jack mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau !"_  
_-"Narim, c'était pour te venger alors ?"_ demanda-t-il, acerbe.  
Sam fit volte-face et lui cracha _: "Non, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû coucher avec lui, nous serions quittes !"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_  
_-"Tu sembles tenir des comptes !"_ hurla-t-elle.  
_-"Pas vraiment mais on peut parler de Martouf si tu vas par là !"_  
_-"Tu es injuste, c'est la faute de Jolinar ça !"_  
Jack pouvait sentir la colère et la chaleur émaner du corps de sa femme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire pour se calmer, sans se jeter la vaisselle à la figure. Ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge et connaissant leurs techniques de combat, c'était risqué.  
Sans se concerter, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La passion remplaça la colère. Depuis quelques mois, les missions éprouvantes s'étaient succèdées et ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Leurs corps s'appelaient, désespérés.  
Jack poussa Sam contre le mur du couloir, arrachant presque son débardeur pour accéder à sa poitrine. Il libéra les seins fermes de sa femme pour passer sa langue dessus, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Sam avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son mari et lui griffait le dos pendant qu'elle retirait ses baskets d'un coup de talon.  
_-"Retire ton jean"_ ordonna Jack, plus qu'il ne demanda mais sa femme obéit, ôtant sa culotte au passage.  
Elle se retrouva presque nue quand Jack baissa son propre jean et la prit par les cuisses. Il la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur et la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Elle cria, ce qui arrêta Jack.  
_-"Je t'ai fait mal ?"_  
_-"Prends-moi"_ avait-elle ordonné d'une voix rauque, avant de lui mordre l'épaule à sang.  
Alors, ce fut au tour du colonel d'obéir. Leur échange dura un moment car même s'ils jouirent tous deux, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à s'arrêter. Jack sentait une irrépressible envie de la posséder, pour s'assurer qu'elle était sienne et Sam le laissa faire, pour s'assurer qu'il ne voulait qu'elle. Ils finirent par trouver la chambre et leurs ébats reprirent, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à s'aimer, la rage se calmant orgasme après orgasme. A un moment, dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Sam, Jack proposa de ne plus parler de leurs erreurs passées et d'essayer d'aller de l'avant. Sam, confortablement blottie contre le torse de son mari, acquiesça.

Jack entra dans son bureau et Jacob s'absenta pour aller rejoindre sa fille.  
_-"Mon général"_ commença Janet._ "Peut-on parler d'une éventuelle réintégration ?"_  
_-"Bien sûr, on peut en parler mais je ne promets rien."_  
_-"Disons que si j'avais envie de revenir, est-ce que ça serait possible ?"_  
_-"En théorie oui mais probablement pas au poste de médecin-chef que vous avez abandonné."_  
_-"Probablement pas mais disons que si ça me convenait, comment devrais-je m'y prendre ?"_  
_-"J'imagine qu'une attention constante de la femme du général lui permettrait d'être plus enclin à étudier votre dossier, mais avec celui-là, il ne faut jurer de rien !"_ dit Jack en riant.


	16. Selmak

_Merci pour les reviews ;) Je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 - Selmak**

Sam dormait toujours quand Jacob arriva dans la chambre. Il observa Teal'c en pleine méditation et Daniel, plongé dans un livre.  
_-"Alors messieurs, comment va-t-elle ?"_  
Daniel leva la tête et salua Jacob.  
_-"Elle dort toujours, pas de larmes et pas de cauchemars, c'est bon signe."_  
_-"Votre femme fait des merveilles avec ses médicaments"_ dit Jacob._ "Vous lui avez manqué, vous savez ?"_  
_-"A Janet ?"_ demanda Daniel, incrédule.  
_-"A Sam, elle ne l'a jamais exprimé comme ça mais je le sais."_  
_-"C'est SG1 qui lui manque, pas spécialement moi."_  
_-"Vous vous trompez docteur Jackson. Les sorties off world lui manquent c'est certain, mais pas depuis cette nouvelle grossesse."_  
_-"Nouvelle ?"_  
_-"Elle a fait une fausse-couche depuis l'ouverture du programme. Elle est partie en mission avec vous, sans avoir connaissance de son état."_  
_-"Oh mince, elle n'en a jamais parlé."_  
_-"Et comment aurait-elle justifié ça auprès de vous, alors qu'elle est célibataire"_ dit Jacob, un coup d'oeil vers Teal'c.  
_-"Teal'c est au courant, pour le mariage"_ l'éclaira Daniel.  
Jacob se tourna vers son ami jaffa.  
_-"En effet, Jacob Carter. Je l'ai su quand je les ai rencontrés mais je n'en ai pas parlé."_  
_-"Ils savent que vous êtes au courant ?"_  
_-"Oui, je les ai félicité tous les deux quand le colonel Carter m'a parlé du bébé à venir."_  
Jacob rit doucement. Il imaginait bien la tête de sa fille et son gendre, Teal'c avait du les surprendre.  
_-"Donc, tout ça pour dire que vous lui avez manqué."_  
_-"Je n'étais pas capable de la voir, tous les jours. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu avec son double."_  
_-"Les objectifs que nous nous sommes tous fixé vont au-delà de tout ça, vous ne croyez pas ?"_  
Daniel réfléchis un instant mais ne répondit rien. Sam ouvrit les yeux et appelait déjà son père. Jacob fut auprès d'elle en un éclair, prenant sa main dans la sienne.  
_-"Sam, mon ange ! Comment vas-tu ?"_  
_-"Bien, je crois. J'ai la bouche pâteuse... Que s'est-il passé ?"_  
Jacob se tourna vers les deux hommes et ils quittèrent la pièce. Teal'c se chargea de prévenir Jack.  
_-"Je me suis mal exprimé plus tôt. Ton mari est vivant et même s'il est terriblement inquiet pour toi et épuisé, il va bien. C'est juste que tu es dans une situation matrimoniale compliquée. On préfère te laisser retrouver tes souvenirs. Mais tu dois savoir que tu travailles dans une base top secrète, tu es tenue à beaucoup de discrétion. De plus, tu es gradée, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te faire remarquer sur ta vie personnelle. Donc, jure-moi que quoi que tu te rappelles, tu n'en parles qu'au général O'Neill ou moi-même, d'accord ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête de haut en bas.  
_-"Papa, me suis-je mariée à Las Vegas ?"_  
_-"Oui mon cœur _ dit Jacob, déposant un baiser sur le front de fille.  
_-"Puis-je te poser une question ?"_  
_-"Bien sûr."_  
_-"Pourquoi je ressens une drôle de sensation quand tu t'approches de moi ou que tu me touches ? Tu es vraiment mon père ? Mon instinct me donne des signaux contradictoires..."_  
_-"Je suis bien ton père et la sensation, c'est une longue histoire mais je peux essayer de t'expliquer."_  
Jack arriva au seuil de la porte avec Janet. Le médecin examina sa patiente et la déclara apte à se balader un peu, sous bonne garde. Elle lui donna des vêtements propres, qui se composaient d'un pantalon de treillis, d'un t-shirt noir et de sous-vêtements. Elle l'accompagna à la salle de bain.  
_-"La doc m'a autorisé à lui parler de la Porte. J'ai entendu sa remarque à propos de Selmak, ça serait l'occasion de lui expliquer"_ dit Jack.  
Quand Sam revint avec Janet, Jacob lui proposa son bras pour la guider en dehors de l'infirmerie. Janet posa sa main sur le bras de Jack avant qu'il ne suive le duo.  
_-"Au moindre signe de fatigue ou de confusion, vous me la ramenez ici, de gré ou de force."_  
_-"Oui madame"_ dit Jack, en lui souriant.

Sam était surprise par tous ces hommes qui la saluaient sur son passage.  
_-"Papa, j'ai faim"_ déclara-t-elle.  
Le trio se dirigea vers le mess, Jacob et Sam en tête, suivis par Jack, les mains dans les poches.  
Quand ils entrèrent, le mess était plein à craquer et bruyant mais le silence se fit rapidement.  
_-"Pourquoi nous regardent-ils tous comme ça ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Probablement à cause du général"_ répondit Jacob, alors qu'il savait bien que c'était la présence de Jack ET Sam qui faisait taire tout le monde. Il avait déjà remarqué les regards et messes basses en leur présence. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Jacob se chargea de rapporter ce qu'elle voulait à sa fille. Jack lui tint compagnie le temps que son père revienne puis il se servit un café.  
_-"On fait souvent ça non ?"_  
_-"Oui, tous les matins"_ répondit Jack.  
_-"Je travaille depuis longtemps dans cette base ?"_  
_-"Environ neuf ans..."_  
_-"C'est pour ça que ça me parait si familier..."_  
Jack lui sourit, imité par Jacob. Après avoir mangé un peu, Sam demanda à Jacob de la conduire là où il voulait aller au départ. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois à la salle de briefing.


	17. La Porte des étoiles

**CHAPITRE 17 - La Porte des étoiles**

Le rideau de séparation avait été baissé, Sam ne voyait donc pas la Porte. Jacob lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes sa découverte en Egypte, puis le rôle qu'elle jouait dans le programme puis de Selmak et de Jolinar.  
_-"J'ai essayé de tuer le général, non ?"_  
Jacob et Jack hochèrent la tête au souvenir de Jolinar, prenant le contrôle de Sam pour tenter de s'enfuir du SGC. Finalement, Jack leva le rideau pour que Sam puisse voir la Porte en contrebas.  
_-"Un vortex ne s'ouvre que dans un sens..."_ murmura Sam en voyant le grand anneau qui se tenait majestueusement dans la salle qui lui était dédiée.  
_-"Sam ? Quelque chose te revient ?"_  
_-"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps près de ça ?"_ demanda Sam, en pointant la Porte du doigt.  
_-"Plus qu'aucun d'entre nous !"_ dit Jack.  
Jacob lui jeta un drôle de regard.  
_-"Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ? Deux ans déjà avant que Daniel ne l'ouvre... ça fait plus qu'aucun autre..."_  
Jack avait failli dire "plus qu'aucun autre humain sur Terre" mais se dit que ça faisait peut-être trop d'informations. Et pourtant c'était vrai, elle méritait de savoir.  
_-"Carter, vous êtes la spécialiste mondiale de cette machine"_ dit Jack, se levant pour se poster juste derrière elle.  
Il la senti frissonner alors qu'il la frôlait à peine, il posa une main sur son épaule. Jacob se leva discrètement et quitta la pièce, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple.  
_-"Et donc, c'est ça qu'on fait sous cette montagne ?"_  
_-"Entre autre oui. On mène des recherches scientifiques, des missions diplomatiques, tout un tas de trucs..."_  
_-"Et moi, je fais quoi exactement ?"_  
_-"Les premières années, avec Teal'c et Daniel, nous partions tous les quatre pour visiter de nouvelles planètes et tenter de nouer des contacts avec d'autres peuples à travers la galaxie. Nous avons rencontré un ennemi très puissant et on cherchait aussi des alliés. Comme vous êtes astrophysicienne et douée en math et en mécanique, vos capacités sur le terrain étaient inestimables. J'avais le meilleur bras droit de toutes les équipes. Puis, j'ai été promu général, à la tête de cette base. Le commandement de SG1 vous est revenu. Votre travail était excellent mais Daniel est parti. J'ai dû démanteler l'équipe. Depuis, vous restez dans votre labo la plupart du temps et Teal'c part en mission pour vous rapporter des matériaux pour vos recherches et expériences."_  
_-"Ah oui d'accord, vous avez plutôt intérêt à ce que je guérisse vite..."_  
_-"Oui mais tout le monde espère vous voir aller mieux vite, dans votre intérêt."_  
_-"Et vous ?"_  
_-"Moi ? J'ai hâte de retrouver mon bras droit mais uniquement parce que vous êtes la seule à me supporter ici !"_ dit Jack, en riant.  
_-"Il y a quelque chose entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Oui, Sam_" répondit Jack.  
La question l'avait pris de court. Janet lui avait conseillé de lui parler d'eux, de leurs sentiments mais Jack voulait lui crier son amour, il voulait pleurer dans ses bras, il avait envie d'elle mais ça faisait partie des émotions fortes à bannir pour le moment.

Il se souvint de l'ascension de Daniel. Il avait été malheureux comme rarement dans sa vie. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure à la base, mais une fois chez eux, il s'était effondré dans les bras de Sam et avait pleuré. Sam avait pris sur elle de le consoler alors qu'elle était mal également mais elle fit face, pour deux. Il avait été froid et distant avec elle par la suite, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir su contenir ses émotions. Jack détestait perdre le contrôle, en particulier devant sa femme. Elle était d'une patience angélique avec lui dans ces cas-là. Elle avait courbé l'échine et encaissé ses brimades et réflexions sans un mot. Mais, elle rentrait dans sa maison et non chez eux, dans celle de Jack. Un soir, il était passé la rejoindre. Il l'avait trouvée en pleurs, sur son lit. Il s'était jeté à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon. Il avait juré à Jacob de ne jamais plus lui faire de mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui avait offert la possibilité de le quitter et de reprendre sa liberté. Et malgré sa réclusion sur Edora, deux ans auparavant et dont elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, elle avait refusé qu'ils se séparent.  
Après cela Jack avait fait très attention à ce qu'il faisait mais il était devenu distant avec sa femme, même s'ils passaient presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Sam espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes mais elle était dans l'erreur. Il n'était pas désagréable avec elle ou indifférent mais il était dur en mission avec elle. Il n'était plus aussi doux et attentionné qu'il avait été et Sam était triste de cet éloignement.  
Aussi quand Mark lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec son ami Pete, Jack lui avait conseillé de prendre du recul face à leur mariage. Elle était allé prendre un café mais était rentrée chez eux, convaincue qu'elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que Jack.  
Quand il était revenu à son tour, il avait trouvé sa femme dans un délicieux déshabillé en dentelle. Il avait craint un moment qu'elle décide de le quitter et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait à vie de la laisser filer avec un autre mec. Il fut grandement soulagé de la trouver là mais encore plus dans cette tenue. Ils avaient renouvelé leurs voeux de mariage à leur manière toute la nuit. Tout s'était arrangé car Jack avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre et il avait réalisé que sa vie ne vaudrait rien sans cette femme exceptionnelle à ses côtés. Il avait décidé de la chérir encore plus fort, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	18. Amis pour la vie

_Merci pour les reviews ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 - Amis pour la vie**

_-"Mon général, comment nous sommes-nous connus ?"_ demanda Sam, sortant Jack de sa rêverie.  
Il grogna sans s'en rendre compte car son esprit s'était égaré sur le corps, en souvenir, de sa femme.  
_-"Vous voulez la version officielle ou officieuse ?"_ demanda-t-il, l'invitant à se rasseoir.  
D'instinct, elle choisit sa place habituelle depuis ses neuf dernières années et Jack comprit enfin pourquoi. D'où elle était assise, Sam pouvait voir la Porte.  
_-"Parce qu'il existe deux versions ? A votre avis, laquelle vais-je préférer ?"_  
_-"Je sais laquelle vous plait le plus..."_ répondit-il, lui offrant ce merveilleux sourire qu'elle aimait tant.  
Sam se sentit fondre.  
_-"La version officielle c'est que je me tenais debout, là"_ dit Jack, en lui montrant la place à l'autre bout de la table. _"Le général Hammond m'a informé que j'allais avoir Sam Carter dans mon équipe. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à un homme et j'ai demandé d'où il débarquait..."_  
Sam pouffa de rire, s'attendant à sa propre répartie.  
_-"C'est là que vous êtes entrée"_ dit-il, en lui montrant la porte de la salle._ "Et que vous avez dit_ "Elle débarque du Pentagone !"_ J'étais agréablement surpris."_  
_-"Donc ça, c'est l'officielle, je vois. Mais l'officieuse ?"_  
_-"On était dans les Hamptons, au bord de la mer, deux ans avant ce briefing. J'avais été invité par votre ancien instructeur pour le week-end. Vous aviez les cheveux très longs et vous portiez un magnifique bikini..."_  
_-"Turquoise ! Et vous une veste en cuir ?"_  
_-"Oui m'dame !"_  
_-"Je crois que je commence à me souvenir de ça... J'ai joué au billard contre vous, non ?"_  
_-"Vous avez joué oui, mais pas contre moi. Je vous ai regardé mettre une raclée à un mec ! D'ailleurs, vous en êtes venus aux mains juste après !"_ s'exclama Jack en riant.  
_-"Je vous avais bien dit que je savais me faire des amis !"_  
_-"Oui, amis pour la vie !"_  
_-"C'est ce que nous sommes ? Amis pour la vie ?"_  
_-"En quelque sorte..."_  
Sam commençait à se dire qu'elle devait être amoureuse de lui depuis cette période mais que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle était probablement trop jeune et immature pour un homme comme lui. Il devait sûrement la considérer comme sa soeur, tout comme Daniel, voilà ce qu'il y avait entre eux : des sentiments fraternels.  
_-"Sam, vous êtes toute pâle, vous allez bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, monsieur mais je voudrais retourner m'allonger."_  
Jack se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Sam à se lever. Il passa une main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir le long des couloirs.

A l'infirmerie, Janet demanda à Jack si Sam avait fait des progrès.  
_-"Quand on lui parle de choses qu'elle connait ça éveille sa mémoire mais sinon je trouve ça très lent !"_  
_-"Hum, moi aussi... Je me demande si elle ne fait pas un blocage..."_  
_-"A cause des souvenirs de Jolinar ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Si elle va mieux demain, je vous autoriserais à la ramener à la maison."_  
_-"Sauf qu'elle ignore tout de notre vie à deux..."_  
_-"Dans ces cas-là, on lui dira mais son environnement familier sera bénéfique. De plus, si ça la stimule sans la traumatiser, vous pourrez lui montrer des photos."_  
Jack croisa les doigts pour que les plans de Janet se réalisent.

Il passa chez lui dans la soirée, se doucher et manger autre chose que la nourriture sans saveur du mess. Il rangea la maison, au cas où Sam serait autorisée à rentrer le lendemain.  
C'était beaucoup plus simple depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une maison au lieu de deux. Sam avait accepté le logement de fonction à son arrivée, pour ne pas que son adresse attire l'attention d'un fonctionnaire zélé. Au fil du temps, sa maison leur avait servi de couverture quand ils se retrouvaient en dehors de la base avec SG1. Mais quand Jack avait pris la tête de la base et avec le départ de Daniel, cette seconde maison n'était plus nécessaire. Jack avait été plus que ravi d'avoir son épouse à temps plein chez eux.  
Quand il rentra au SGC plus tard, il trouva Jacob et Sam en grande conversation. De toute évidence, Jacob parlait de sa mère à Sam et elle était effondrée. Jack grogna intérieurement car il détestait la voir comme ça. Sam le remarqua dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'essuya les yeux.  
_-"Jack, Sam m'a demandé de veiller sur elle cette nuit."_  
_-"J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas, mon général."_  
_-"Non, je vais aller travailler un peu et j'irais dans ma suite VIP..."_  
Comme Sam ouvrait de grands yeux, Jacob lui expliqua ce Jack sous-entendait.  
_-"Comme il dirige la base, le général a accès à des quartiers un peu plus haut de gamme que le reste de ses officiers."_  
_-"C'est parce que je suis amené à passer plus de temps ici que vous autres, explorateurs !"_ dit Jack, en essayant de faire bonne figure.  
_-"D'accord, alors bonne nuit, mon général"_ dit Sam, congédiant ainsi son mari.  
Jack les salua et quitta l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd. Il se retira dans ses quartiers et tenta de dormir, mais ses pensées revenaient invariablement vers Sam.


	19. Retour à la maison

**CHAPITRE 19 - Retour à la maison**

Jack eut le temps de faire le point sur ses dix ans de mariage avec Sam. C'était plus que son mariage avec Sara et il avait été infiniment plus heureux depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mis à part pour la naissance de son fils. Il avait pensé à de douloureux souvenirs dans la journée mais ils avaient traversé ces épreuves comme toutes les missions : soudés, comptant l'un sur l'autre et sur leur amour indéfectible. Jack avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait passé autant de temps près d'elle et que finalement, il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été invité dans les Hamptons. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier coup d'œil et ça avait semblé réciproque. Et même après dix ans de mariage, ils s'accordaient toujours bien au lit. Jack sourit à cette pensée. Puis il réalisa que même s'il lui disait qu'ils étaient mariés, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas immédiatement. Il décida de la reconquérir. Il s'endormit très tard dans la nuit mais avec la conviction que le lendemain serait plus lumineux.

Au réveil, il passa par le mess pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de son épouse et la retrouva dans sa chambre. Janet venait de finir sa visite de contrôle et se déclara satisfaite, elle autorisait Sam à rentrer chez elle. La jeune femme se réjouissait à cette idée.  
_-"Jacob, vous m'accompagnez ?"_ demanda Janet, pour laisser le couple seul.  
Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et Jack posa le plateau devant Sam.  
_-"Bonjour Carter, comment ça va ce matin ?"_  
_-"Bien, monsieur. Et vous ?"_  
_-"Mon lit est plus confortable que ce fauteuil mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil."_  
Sam put lire la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé.  
_-"A cause de moi, monsieur ?"_ demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.  
_-"Non, à cause de moi. J'aurais dû aller contre l'avis des médecins dès le début et tout vous avouer sur votre mari."_  
_-"Vous me faites peur, mon général. Mon père m'a assuré qu'il était vivant."_  
_-"Il l'est et il se tient en face de vous..."_  
Sam le dévisagea pour chercher ne trace d'ironie ou autre, mais elle ne vit rien, si ce n'est son honnêteté.  
_-"Mais je croyais que..."_  
_-"Carter, notre mariage est secret parce que c'est toujours interdit et seuls certains de nos proches sont au courant. Je vais vous ramener chez nous et on regardera des photos, j'espère que ça stimulera votre mémoire."_  
Sam lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui. Elle avait adoré l'entendre parler de chez eux.  
_-"Alors, je suppose qu'il est de vous ?"_ demanda Sam, posant ses mains sur son ventre.  
Jack hocha la tête et s'approcha pour poser ma main sur le nombril de Sam.  
_-"Sommes-nous heureux ?"_  
_-"Je me plais à le croire"_ répondit Jack avec un vrai sourire sur le visage, puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.  
Sam le trouvait encore plus craquant comme ça. Jack l'aida à se rendre à la salle de bain et Jacob leur annonça qu'il devait repartir.  
_-"Tenez-moi au courant"_ dit-il à son gendre, avant d'embrasser sa fille.  
_-"Peut-on le regarder franchir la Porte ?"_ demanda Sam, curieuse de voir la Porte en marche.  
Jack ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout pas quand elle lui faisait ses petits yeux. Ils descendirent en salle d'embarquement et Sam était fascinée par le vortex. Elle accompagna son père et se posta devant l'horizon des événements.  
_-"C'est dingue, on peut presque voir les fluctuations de la Porte d'arrivée !"_  
_-"C'est marrant, vous avez déjà dit ça !"_  
Sam se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, pour cacher son sourire. Le vortex se coupa une fois Jacob arrivé à bon port.  
_-"Aller colonel, à la maison !"_ murmura Jack, en lui prenant le bras.

Jack se gara devant leur domicile et Sam observa les alentours, puis il déverrouilla la porte et laissa Sam passer devant lui.  
_-"Bienvenue chez toi ma douce."_  
Sam le dévisagea.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles.  
_-"Rien, c'est la première fois que vous me tutoyez et me donnez un petit nom doux."_  
_-"Ah oui, excuse-moi, on a l'habitude d'être rigoureux à la base et plus cool à la maison."_  
_-"Ne changez rien mais je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire je pense."_  
Jack laissa Sam explorer sa maison et reprendre ses marques. Il lui prépara un thé et lui déposa sur la table basse, pendant qu'elle regardait les photos sur la cheminée. Comme Daniel deux jours plus tôt, elle prit le cadre avec la photo de leur mariage.  
_-"Mon père a confirmé que je m'étais mariée à Las Vegas..."_  
_-"Oui m'dame !"_  
_-"On a osé faire ça ? Je pensais que c'était l'endroit le plus kitsch pour se marier..."_  
_-"Oh c'est vrai mais c'est le seul endroit des Etats-unis où on peut se marier aussi vite."_  
_-"On était pressé ?"_  
_-"Pas vraiment mais ça a été compliqué de te convaincre alors une fois décidée, je ne voulais plus te laisser partir."_  
Jack s'était approché de sa femme et avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Sam avait posé sa petite main sur celle, puissante et chaude, de son mari. Il réduit la distance et déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de Sam. Elle frissonna encore à son contact.  
_-"Je te fais couler un bain ?"_ lui demanda-t-il juste après, en s'écartant d'elle.  
_-"Ça serait merveilleux"_ répondit Sam en levant la tête vers lui._ "Comment avez-vous deviné ?"_  
_-"Tu es ma femme depuis dix ans, je pense que je commence à te connaitre, tu sais."_  
_-"Dix ans, oh mon dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé !"_  
Jack rit doucement et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de s'occuper de remplir la baignoire. Sam but son thé pendant que son mari gérait le reste. Après plusieurs minutes, il la guida vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule.


	20. Complicité

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 - Complicité**

Après son bain, Jack avait invité Sam à s'allonger un peu, dans leur chambre. Il s'occupa de tondre sa pelouse et de nettoyer les parterres de fleurs, que sa femme aimait tant. Sam quitta sa chambre alors que Jack était torse nu dans le jardin, portant un jean usé et ses lunettes de soleil habituelles. Elle admira le corps de son mari, parfait et halé. Il portait des cicatrices visibles mais ça ne faisait que renforcer sa masculinité et le sex-appeal qui se dégageaient de lui. Sam se demanda s'il en était conscient mais elle songea que ça devait être le cas. Elle observa son dos musclé à la dérobée et se concentra sur le creux de ses reins. Quand il se tourna, elle put admirer son ventre. Elle sentit des images peu avouables arriver dans sa tête et la chaleur affluer dans son ventre.  
Sam se tenait sur le seuil de la porte-fenêtre, sa main gauche en visière pour se protéger du soleil. Jack tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Sam fut stupéfaite de la séduction qui émanait de cet homme, de plus de dix ans son aîné. Elle lui rendit son salut et décida de lui apporter quelque chose de frais. Elle trouva des sodas light, mais se dit que c'était pour elle, ainsi que des bières. Elle en décapsula une et la lui apporta dehors.  
_-"Merci Sam"_ dit Jack, en buvant une grande gorgée.  
Une goutte de condensation coula de son menton, descendit le long de sa gorge, continua sa course le long de ses abdos pour mourir sur la ceinture de son jean. Sam était fascinée par cette goutte, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack. Mais au lieu de la taquiner, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il ignorait si elle était prête à l'entendre plaisanter.  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sam lui dit :_ "Mon père m'a dit que mon époux était un petit plaisantin..."_  
_-"Oh, Papa a dit ça ? Vraiment, un petit plaisantin ?"_ dit Jack, son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
_-"Racontez-moi quelque chose de drôle... que je me fasse une idée par moi-même..."_  
Jack l'observa à travers ses lunettes et but une nouvelle gorgée de bière.  
_-"Je termine ça, puis on parlera à l'abri du soleil."_  
Sam lui sourit et tourna les talons pour se mettre au frais. Dix minutes plus tard, Jack rentra et trouva Sam, installée dans le canapé, un lourd album photo sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux et voulut se lever, comme si c'était une invitée prise en flagrant délit.  
_-"Ne bouge pas. Tu as lequel ?"_ demanda Jack, s'installant près de Sam, sur l'accoudoir.  
_-"Hum... je ne sais pas trop, probablement première année de mariage..."_  
Jack s'approcha et jeta un œil sur les photos et confirma.  
_-"Oui c'était à Washington, avant qu'on ne s'installe ici."_  
Sam huma l'air ambiant, appréciant l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait de son mari. Jack voulut s'éloigner, car il se savait couvert de sueur. Sam posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.  
_-"Non, ne partez pas, ça réveille des souvenirs..."_  
_-"Lesquels ?"_  
_-"Je n'en sais rien, c'est juste des sensations... comme si j'étais là, juste derrière l'amnésie, frappant à la porte."_  
Jack se pencha un peu plus et embrassa délicatement Sam sur les lèvres, puis il se leva et parti se doucher et se changer. Sam passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres quand Jack quitta la pièce. Le baiser avait été des plus agréables et elle était un peu perdue dans la confusion de ses sentiments.  
Une fois de retour, Jack invita Sam à s'installer dehors, car le jour déclinait et le salon de jardin était à l'ombre. Il prit un soda et une autre bière au frais avant de sortir.  
_-"Alors, vous savez ce que vous allez me raconter ?"_  
_-"Hum j'ai une idée ou deux. Bon, je commence par la honte galactique, ça sera fait."_  
Rien que son introduction commença à faire rire la jeune femme.  
_-"Bon, quand on s'est vus aux Hamptons, tu as fait le premier pas vers moi. Quand nous sommes allés nous balader main dans la main sur la plage, j'ai été pris d'un élan de romantisme puéril..."_ Jack secoua la tête en souriant._ "J'ignore ce qui m'a pris mais je t'ai demandé si tu devais choisir entre être aveugle ou muette, que choisirais-tu ?"_  
Sam ne répondit rien, elle l'observa avec de grands yeux et un fin sourire.  
_-"Ouais, tu n'as pas répondu à l'époque non plus. Moi je t'ai dit que je préférerais être muet car je pourrais toujours admirer ton magnifique visage."_  
Sam rougit.  
_-"Il y a du progrès, parce qu'à l'époque tu m'as répondu que mon charme résidait dans mon humour et que donc, il vaudrait mieux que je sois aveugle !"_  
Sam éclata de rire.  
_-"C'est tout à fait moi ça, non ?"_  
_-"Oh que oui mais tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là... tu as ajouté aussi que ça serait dommage que je cache mes beaux yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil toute ma vie..."_  
_-"Une vanne, un compliment ! Je suis fière de moi !"_ dit Sam, riant toujours.  
_-"Mais je n'ai pas fini... Tu as ajouté que vu mes lunettes de soleil, je devrais vraiment changer de style parce qu'elles ne m'allaient pas du tout !"_  
Sam rit encore plus.  
_-"Et qu'as-tu fait ?"_ demanda-t-elle, tutoyant enfin son mari.  
_-"Je me suis acheté des lunettes de soleil, type aviateur la semaine suivante. Je les portais quand on s'est revu au Pentagone, puis on ne s'est plus quitté !"_  
_-"Tout s'est joué sur une paire de Ray-ban !"_


	21. Dîner entre amis

_Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et qui me laissent des petits messages ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 - Dîner entre amis**

Daniel et Janet avaient fait le tour de la maison pour trouver Jack et Sam, riant tous les deux. Janet murmura à Daniel :_ "C'est la première fois de ma vie que je les vois comme ça !"_  
_-"Aussi étrange que ça te paraisse, moi aussi. Je les ai déjà vus plaisanter et bavarder mais jamais avec cette complicité."_  
_-"Et elle est amnésique, imagine quand elle aura retrouvé la mémoire"_ gloussa Janet, se faisant repérer par Jack.  
_-"Salut vous deux !"_ dit Jack en se levant pour accueillir ses amis.  
_-"J'ai fait un gratin de pâtes et je pensais vous en faire profiter"_ déclara Janet.  
_-"Restez dîner avec nous, si Sam se sent en forme, on fera griller de la viande !"_  
Le couple accepta, une fois que Sam eut assurée être assez en forme pour voir du monde.  
_-"J'aime bien être entourée, je me sens normale."_  
_-"La normalité, il n'y a que ça de vrai !"_ dit Jack, posant sa main sur son épaule avant de rentrer préparer de la viande et offrir des boissons à leurs invités, suivi par Daniel.  
_-"Alors Sam, ça se passe bien avec le général ?"_  
_-"Oui, il est adorable. Je pense que c'est un bon mari."_  
_-"Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, je sens un lien fort entre lui et moi. Il est très attirant, j'espère me souvenir vite de tout ça, je le rends malheureux."_  
_-"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort. Et puis, tu n'es pas responsable de ton amnésie."_  
_-"J'ai quand même fait exploser mon propre labo..."_

_-"Alors Jack, elle va bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle se détend un peu, ça me rassure. Elle sent ses souvenirs mais ils sont bloqués..."_  
_-"Ça va revenir Jack, je sais que tu vas prendre soin d'elle et ça va l'aider, sois patient."_  
Jack hocha doucement la tête et ressortit dans le jardin pour lancer les grillades. Pendant que la viande cuisait, Jack racontait une nouvelle anecdote à Sam, en faisant profiter Janet.  
_-"Donc, Daniel est arrivé au mess avec son café et son bouquin. Il s'est installé avec Teal'c et toi" dit Jack, en pointant Sam du doigt. "Il a commencé à t'expliquer son blabla ennuyeux. Tu semblais fascinée. Je me suis assis avec vous, la tête dans mon café. Daniel a voulu me parler mais tu l'as coupé, lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas judicieux de me parler avant mon premier café de la journée."_  
Daniel soupira, se rappelant ce jour-là. Janet et Sam réclamaient la suite en riant.  
_-"C'est un détail qui aurait pu nous coûter cher mais Daniel n'était pas attentif à ça au début. Donc, il s'est tu, me laissant le temps de boire mon café mais quand j'ai compris l'opportunité, j'ai posé ma tasse et volé un toast beurré à Carter. Quand Daniel a voulu parler, je lui ai montré ma tasse remplie, juste sous mon nez."_  
Sam éclata de rire.  
_-"Tu as gardé le silence toute la journée, Daniel ?"_  
_-"Non, j'ai quitté le mess peu après et quand je vous ai retrouvé en salle de briefing, Jack avait une autre tasse en main, ça signalait la fin de ma punition !"_  
_-"Et personne n'a relevé ma remarque ?"_  
_-"Non, je t'ai prise à part plus tard pour qu'on en parle mais comme nous étions déjà partis en mission plusieurs fois, ça aurait pu passer pour ton habituel sens de l'observation aiguisé."_  
_-"Jack, la viande brûle, je crois"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Cette fumée, ça me rappelle un après-midi ici... Tu versais de la bière dessus pour calmer le feu, non ?"_  
_-"Oui, tu es passé ce jour-là mais je n'étais pas seul. Nous avions un agent de liaison de la CIA au SGC et elle était passée me voir pour parler d'un dossier sensible, loin des oreilles indiscrètes."_  
Sam se renferma. Elle sentait la jalousie monter en elle. Elle décida d'éclaircir ce point avec son mari, plus tard. Daniel essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
_-"Jack, tu lui as parlé de la boucle temporelle ?"_  
_-"Une boucle temporelle ? C'est fascinant !"_ dit Sam.  
_-"J'ai joué au golf à travers la Porte avec Teal'c, j'ai fait du vélo au SGC, fait de la poterie et j'ai réalisé un vieux fantasme..."_  
_-"Lequel ?"_ demandèrent les trois voix.  
Jack leur sourit et posa son regard impénétrable sur Sam.  
_-"J'ai embrassé ma femme dans la salle de contrôle, devant tout le monde !"_  
Une fois de plus, Sam rougit.  
Les deux couples passèrent une excellente soirée, parlant du SGC et de la routine de la base. Sam se sentait bien, comme si elle faisait partie de cette famille, celle dont avait parlé Daniel quand il était venu à l'infirmerie. Elle soupira d'aise en les observant se chamailler, le plus naturellement du monde.  
_-"Jack ? Tu penses que je peux revenir au SGC ?"_ demanda Daniel, alors qu'ils buvaient un café à l'intérieur.  
_-"Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, oui je voudrais que tu reviennes mais en as-tu envie ou est-ce que ça t'a manqué et tu veux revenir pour te rendre compte que ce n'est plus ce que tu veux ?"_  
_-"Jack, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec mon retour de captivité cette fois. Cependant, vous m'avez tous manqué et même si je perçois une retraite confortable, je m'ennuie... Le terrain et les recherches me manquent..."_  
Il observa Jack et crut percevoir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Sam avait remarqué aussi et sourit à Daniel.  
_-"Daniel, je n'ai jamais envoyé les papiers pour ton départ. Tu es officiellement en congé administratif. Ce n'est pas ta retraite que tu perçois mais un genre de salaire... Tu reprends ton poste quand tu veux mais SG1 est toujours sur la touche, tu feras comme Teal'c."_  
Daniel et Janet quittèrent leurs amis heureux de pouvoir reprendre leurs postes le lundi matin, comme au bon vieux temps.  
Jack proposa à Sam d'aller se coucher le temps qu'il finisse de ranger la maison. Elle voulut l'aider mais il lui prit la vaisselle des mains.


	22. Une tasse de thé

_Merci à Equigate pour son message ;) et pour faire plaisir à Kaap, je poste ce chapitre rapidement ^_^_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 - Une tasse de thé**

Sam était passée se brosser les dents et entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'amis, quand elle sortit. Elle poussa doucement la porte et trouva Jack en train de faire le lit.  
_-"Que fais-tu ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle avait cessé de le vouvoyer naturellement et Jack aimait ça.  
_-"Comme tu le vois, je mets des draps propres sur ce lit, pour y dormir."_  
_-"Tu ne dors pas avec moi ?"_  
_-"Je trouve ça trop intime. Puisque tu ne te souviens pas de grand-chose, je préfère te laisser de l'espace."_  
_-"Oh d'accord"_ dit Sam, en quittant la pièce._ "Bonne nuit."_  
_-"Merci, toi aussi..."_ dit Jack tout haut, puis pour lui "mon ange."  
Sam se coucha en pensant ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil dans ce grand lit vide mais à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit, sans avoir le temps de penser à Jack.  
De son côté, Jack tourna dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir. Il se releva finalement pour regarder la télé, espérant s'assoupir devant un match quelconque. Ce qui fut le cas, mais après plusieurs heures.  
Le soleil se leva enfin sur ce samedi matin et Jack prépara un solide petit-déjeuner pour son épouse. Elle le retrouva dans la cuisine et s'assit en silence sur la chaise qu'il tira pour elle, déposant un baiser sur son front au passage.  
_-"Bien dormi, Sam ?"_  
_-"Mmmm, merci. Et toi ?"_  
_-"Ouep."_  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Sam su qu'il mentait.  
_-"Et la version officieuse dit que non j'imagine"_ dit-elle, en soufflant sur sa tasse.  
_-"Ouep... Tu me connais bien, même quand tu ne te souviens plus de rien"_ répondit Jack, en souriant.  
_-"Quel est le programme de la journée ?"_  
_-"Moi je vais travailler un peu car lundi matin, je pars à DC et toi, tu te reposes..."_  
_-"Quoi ? Tu pars, mais tu es obligé ?"_ demanda Sam, un peu désespérée.  
Jack perçut sa détresse dans sa voix et en avait le cœur brisé.  
_-"Oui, j'ai essayé de négocier avec le chef mais il a refusé que je reste ici..."_  
_-"Le chef ?"_  
_-"Oui, le président."_  
_-"Jack, je peux te poser une question ?"_  
_-"Tout ce que tu voudras, ma douce."_  
Jack s'installa sur une chaise, face à sa femme.  
_-"Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompée ?"_  
_-"Question piège !"_ grimaça Jack.  
_-"J'ai senti ton malaise quand on a parlé de la fille, hier. C'est pour ça que je m'interroge."_  
Il était plus que surpris par la question ainsi que par la perspicacité de sa femme car même amnésique, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.  
_-"Alors, bon ça risque de ne pas te plaire mais un jour en mission, peu après la réouverture du programme, nous sommes arrivés sur une planète nommée Argos. Une jeune femme m'a offert du gâteau, pour fêter notre arrivée - ce qui arrive souvent - sauf que j'étais drogué en quelque sorte et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. On pense que j'ai couché avec elle mais je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir... Enfin, ne te méprends pas, je suis coupable quoi qu'il se soit passé mais crois-moi, je regretterais ce geste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !"_  
Il marqua une pause pour observer sa femme. Ça avait déjà été une torture d'en parler avec elle à l'époque mais là... c'était pire, ses jointures avaient blanchi tant elle serrait fort sa tasse. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la voir venir, elle lui jeta au visage. Il l'esquiva au dernier moment et la tasse s'écrasa contre l'évier. Sam se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Jack ramassa les morceaux et épongea le thé qui coulait le long des placards. Sam était une femme qui contenait ses émotions habituellement, grâce à un excellent entrainement militaire et une volonté en acier. Sauf que l'amnésie avait fait tomber les barrières... Il la laissa se calmer, pour ne pas attiser le feu. Sauf qu'après près d'une heure de silence, Jack passa la voir. Elle s'était endormie, à plat ventre sur le lit, qu'elle avait fait au carré en se levant. Jack s'installa près d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle se réveilla mais ne bougea pas.  
_-"Désolée pour la tasse"_ dit-elle, en reniflant doucement.  
_-"Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais c'était il y a longtemps, on avait dépassé ça."_  
_-"Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi... Comme si je ne m'énervais jamais."_  
_-"Tu fais toujours preuve d'un grand self-control, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que tu es confuse à cause de la porte de mémoire, sans parler des hormones..."_  
_-"Tu m'en veux ?"_  
_-"Non, je m'en veux à moi-même à cause d'Argos. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus vigilant."_  
Jack s'allongea finalement sur le dos, un bras plié sous sa tête. Sam se colla à lui, et passa un bras sur son ventre.  
_-"Et moi, je t'ai trompé ?"_  
_-"Tu as seulement embrassé un autre homme, pour te venger de Kynthia... mais tu n'as pas couché avec lui... Bien qu'à mon avis, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu !"_ dit Jack, en riant.  
Avec sa main libre, Jack caressa le bras nu qui reposait sur lui.


	23. La douche

**CHAPITRE 23 - La douche**

_-"Et la fille du FBI ?"_  
_-"CIA et il ne s'est rien passé. Elle a demandé à me voir en dehors de la base, pour me parler. Je préparais des grillades, pour nous deux. Tu bossais sur un projet et j'ignorais si tu aurais le temps de passer le week-end avec moi. Donc, Kerry est passée me voir juste avant le déjeuner. Je l'ai invité à partager mon repas. Elle a commencé à me faire un rentre dedans terrible, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que je ne pouvais entretenir de relation avec elle. Elle a cherché à savoir pourquoi mais quand tu es arrivée dans le jardin, en faisant le tour de la maison, elle a compris. Elle a vu nos regards et elle a su qu'elle ne se mettrait jamais entre toi et moi, même si elle essayait. Et je pense qu'elle a eu peur de toi."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Tu lui as jeté un regard assassin..."_  
_-"Tu n'as pas eu peur qu'elle ébruite notre relation ?"_  
_-"Elle ignore que nous sommes mariés mais je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage et de ténacité pour s'en prendre à un général de l'Air Force"_ dit Jack, en riant.

Sam s'était reposée une partie de la matinée, pendant que Jack travaillait au salon. Il prépara le déjeuner et Sam le retrouva pour manger. Dans l'après-midi, ils regardèrent un film avant que Sam ne reprenne les albums photos, réveillant ses souvenirs endormis. Il y a avait beaucoup de clichés pris off world mais la Porte n'apparaissait jamais. Personne n'étant pas au courant du projet n'aurait pu dire que les photos n'avaient pas été prises sur Terre.  
_-"Veux-tu dîner dehors ce soir ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Oui si tu veux, ça peut être sympa."_  
_-"On invite Daniel, Janet et Teal'c ? Pour fêter leur retour à la base ?"_  
_-"Avec plaisir !"_ dit Sam, pleine d'entrain.  
Il appela ses amis et Daniel proposa de réserver dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait. Sam resta encore un peu dans son fauteuil, quand Jack appela le président.  
_-"Bonjour, monsieur le président. Je voulais savoir si on pouvait décaler un peu la réunion ?"_  
Il marqua une pause pour laisser parler l'homme. Sam ne pouvait pas l'entendre dans le combiné mais la mine de Jack la renseigna sur la réponse.  
_-"Je ne cherche pas à me défiler mais le colonel Carter n'est pas remise de son amnésie et Reynolds est en mission jusqu'à jeudi prochain. Je dois laisser le SGC à qui ? Carter ? Mais..."_  
Le président sembla lui couper la parole.  
_-"Ce n'est pas le problème monsieur ! Je veux bien lui laisser le commandement mais sans se souvenir des protocoles, ça ne va pas être simple !"_  
Nouvelle pause, la tête baissée.  
_-"Bien, monsieur. Il sera fait comme vous le désirez."_  
Jack serra le téléphone sans fil dans sa main droite et le jeta contre le mur voisin, faisant sursauter Sam.  
_-"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur"_ dit-il, après quelques instants.  
Sam était impressionnée par le contrôle qu'il avait de lui-même : hors de lui un moment, il arrivait à enfouir ses sentiments et se composer un visage neutre l'instant suivant.  
_-"Un problème ?"_  
_-"Tu m'étonnes ! Mais on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais aller courir un peu, reposes-toi"_ dit-il.  
Il se changea et quitta la maison sans une parole supplémentaire. Quand il rentra plus tard, Sam s'était endormie devant la télé. Jack sourit en la voyant et partit se doucher. Sam se leva discrètement et entra dans la salle de bain.  
_-"Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet.  
_-"J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine, je crois..."_ dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres.  
Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Jack eut du mal à avaler sa salive.  
_-"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée..."_  
_-"Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?"_ demanda Sam, un peu vexée.  
_-"Bien au contraire, mais j'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation..."_  
_-"Profiter de quoi ? Nous sommes mariés et même si je suis amnésique, je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes..."_  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa en entourant son cou avec ses bras.  
_-"Tu sens bon Jack, tu me rends folle !"_  
Jack grogna alors qu'il embrassait la gorge de Sam.  
_-"Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que dans cinq minutes, pas de retour possible !"_  
Pour prouver ses paroles, Sam caressa le torse de Jack et laissa une main descendre le long de son ventre. Il caressa chaque centimètre de peau soit avec ses doigts soit avec sa bouche ou sa langue.  
_-"J'ignore comment c'est d'habitude mais je crois que j'adore faire l'amour sous la douche !"_ gémit Sam, se laissant aller dans les bras de son mari.  
_-"Je confirme !"_ grogna-t-il alors qu'il se glissait en elle.  
Sam ouvrit la bouche en grand, pencha sa tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment. Il glissa un bras dans le dos de Sam, pour la serrer contre lui et posa sa main libre sur le mur pour ne pas l'écraser entre lui et le carrelage. Elle avait planté ses ongles dans ses épaules et l'embrassait dans le cou.  
A un moment donné, elle dû abandonner ses baisers car le plaisir montait. Elle finit par crier son prénom, précipitant leur jouissance. Il l'avait rarement vue se laisser aller à ce point-là dans ses bras. Jack coupa l'eau et emporta Sam, toujours accrochée à lui dans leur chambre. Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacés et parfaitement sereins.


	24. Sortie entre amis

**CHAPITRE 24 - Sortie entre amis**

_-"Tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir ?"_ demanda Sam, de sa petite voix.  
_-"Si tu veux de moi, oui."_  
_-"Pourquoi refuserais-je de partager le lit conjugal avec mon époux ?"_  
_-"Pour la même raison que j'ai manqué de prendre une tasse dans la figure..."_  
_-"Je suppose que j'ai passé l'éponge, par le passé, pour de bonnes raisons. Si j'en crois ce que tout me monde dit, je suis une femme intelligente. Nous avons mis les choses au clair, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Non sans mal mais, oui. Après Argos, ça a été tendu entre nous et je pense que ça s'est arrangé quand nous nous sommes retrouvés perdus en Antarctique. Nous avons bien failli y rester, ça a remis les choses en perspective."_  
_-"J'ai l'impression qu'on a une vie déjà bien remplie et on se la complique encore plus en nous cachant... ça serait tellement plus simple d'être juste nous, mariés et heureux, sans se préoccuper du reste. Je pense que ça simplifierait pas mal de choses, non ?"_  
Jack resta sans voix par cette preuve de perspicacité.  
_-"Mais bon, après Argos, tu as résisté à Hathor, ça t'a racheté un peu non ?"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_  
_-"Comment ça, quoi ?"_  
_-"Tu as parlé d'Hathor... qui t'a raconté ?"_  
_-"Mais personne... c'est un souvenir, je crois"_ dit Sam, fière d'elle.  
Jack l'attira plus près et l'embrassa.  
_-"Allons nous préparer pour le dîner avant que je ne réponde plus de rien..."_  
Jack se leva en vitesse pour s'habiller. Sam se dirigea vers son côté du dressing, observant Jack du coin de l'oeil. Elle choisit une robe simple mais élégante, masquant ses formes naissantes.  
_-"Avant que quelqu'un le mentionne, j'ai disparu trois mois sur une planète. Tu t'es démenée comme un forçat pour trouver un moyen rapide de me faire revenir. Le 99ème jour, j'avais perdu totalement espoir. J'ai passé la soirée avec les locaux et la femme qui m'hébergeait, à boire de l'alcool frelaté. J'ai passé la nuit avec elle"_ avoua Jack, baissant la tête.  
Même encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de son épouse. Le pire pour elle n'avait pas été son besoin de réconfort, ça avait été son manque de confiance en elle.  
_-"Et ?"_  
_-"Et, le centième jour, tu as ouvert la Porte. Teal'c est passé et a creusé à travers la roche. Je suis rentré avec vous."_  
_-"Tu es rentré, c'est le principal j'imagine. N'en parlons plus, c'est trop douloureux, même si je ne m'en souviens pas..."_  
Sam avait posé ses mains sur le torse nu de Jack, qui n'avait pas encore boutonné sa chemise.  
_-"Mis à part le baiser que j'ai échangé avec un autre, j'ai bien dû faire quelques bêtises, non ?"_  
_-"Oh oui, tu as passé quelques jours, chez toi, avec un être de lumière..."_ dit Jack, en balayant le vide avec sa main.  
_-"Oh bah ça va alors..."_ dit Sam en riant.  
_-"Le pire ça a été Martouf, un Tok'ra comme ton père... Tu as été possédée par Jolinar, sa compagne depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Le SGC a créé des situations inédites. Les thérapeutes de couple seraient ravis de nous recevoir !"_  
_-"Mais Martouf est mort ?"_  
_-"Tu te souviens ?"_  
_-"Je me souviens avoir tenu un être cher dans mes bras mais je me souviens aussi de la douleur dans tes yeux, pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que tu l'as dit, c'était un être cher à ton cœur Tu n'as jamais été plus loin avec lui que ce que la bienséance permettait mais vous étiez proches. Je sais que tu as été malheureuse à cause de sa mort, et je n'aime pas quand tu souffres."_  
Jack serra fort sa femme contre son torse. Il allait l'embrasser quand on sonna à la porte.  
_-"C'est Daniel, je vais ouvrir"_ proposa Sam, pendant que son mari terminait de se vêtir.

Sam était rayonnante, s'étant reposée depuis que Jack l'avait ramenée chez eux et elle ne souffrait plus de nausées. Tout le monde l'admira quand elle entra la première dans le restaurant. Son petit ventre naissant était caché par l'étoffe du corsage de sa robe, la jupe étant plus près du corps. Quand elle se tourna pour attraper la main de Jack, Daniel remarqua que le fameux corsage était croisé sur le devant et laissait apparaitre sa poitrine selon les mouvements. Il détourna la tête. Jack était inquiet qu'on puisse les voir et murmura quelques mots d'excuse à l'oreille de Sam. Celle-ci baissa la tête. Daniel était triste de voir ça alors que la veille, ils avaient passé une délicieuse soirée.  
Ils s'installèrent à la table réservée par Daniel. Ils commandèrent une bouteille de champagne et des jus pour Sam et Teal"c.  
_-"A notre retour !"_ dirent Janet et Daniel, en trinquant avec leurs amis.  
_-"Je croyais que si ce n'était pas français, alors ce n'était pas du champagne ?"_ demanda Sam, en regardant le champagne californien dans son seau.  
_-"Euh oui Sam, c'est toi qui dis toujours ça..."_ dit Daniel, prit de cours.  
_-"Ah... et ça me vient d'où ?"_  
Daniel, Janet et Teal'c ne connaissaient pas la réponse, pourtant c'était une phrase qu'elle disait à chaque fois qu'ils buvaient du champagne.  
_-"Tu as séjourné en Suisse pendant tes études et tu en as profité pour aller en France"_ répondit Jack. _"Mais tu as raison, comme toujours, cependant ce restaurant ne propose que du vin californien."_


	25. Teal'c

**CHAPITRE 25 - Teal'c**

_-"Alors, Jack, tu as pu avancer sur tes dossiers en cours ?"_ demanda Daniel, après quelques minutes de silence.  
Chacun regardait la carte pour choisir les entrées et les plats.  
_-"Un peu oui. J'ai voulu décaler ma visite à la Maison-Blanche, mais le président a refusé."_  
_-"Pour quel motif ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"Parce qu'il pense que je cherche à me défiler mais entre le problème de Carter et l'absence de Reynolds... je suis coincé !"_ soupira Jack.  
Sam réalisa que son mari portait de lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules. Elle espérait être d'une plus grande utilité en temps normal.  
_-"Et qui a-t-il proposé pour reprendre le SGC pendant ton absence ?"_ demanda Daniel, buvant une gorgée de champagne.  
_-"Carter, qui d'autre ?"_  
Daniel faillit avaler de travers mais réussi à contenir le délicieux liquide dans sa bouche et à l'avaler. Janet tapota doucement son dos.  
_-"Et que fait-on de l'avis du médecin ?"_ demanda Janet.  
_-"Doc, est-ce que Carter peut reprendre le boulot, sous surveillance médicale, sous peine de mettre la planète en péril ?"_ demanda ironiquement Jack.  
Janet lui donna son accord de principe, mais elle garderait un œil sur sa patiente.  
_-"Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un manuel avec les procédures courantes, non ?"_ demanda Sam, se sentant assez impliquée dans la conversation pour y prendre part.  
_-"Il me semble que tu avais fait ça oui mais je ne sais pas si tes notes sont à jour"_ avoua Jack.  
Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps à rédiger des procédures pour le SGC mais personne, pas même lui, n'avait jamais regardé ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait honte à ce moment précis. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû y passer du temps et y consacrer beaucoup d'énergie.  
_-"On passera chercher ça à ton labo, pour faire le point avant mon départ"_ proposa-t-il.  
_-"Et de toute façon, on va veiller sur elle. Je suis sûr que Siler sera là pour l'aider avec la Porte. Teal'c et moi veillerons au bon déroulement du reste et Janet se chargera de sa santé..."_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Merci les gars, j'apprécie !"_  
_-"Hé !"_ s'exclamèrent Janet et Sam. _"Nous ne sommes pas des gars !"_  
_-"Si, pour moi, vous êtes tous mes hommes, mes gars ! Donc, pas de discrimination !"_ dit Jack en riant.  
Jack observait Sam et la trouvait décidément toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est plus. Les années la rendaient radieuse et la grossesse lui donnait bonne mine, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus malade. Sam balayait la salle du regard et croisa les yeux de Jack.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle en voyant son petit sourire.  
Il affichait le même sourire qu'après l'avoir embrassée en salle de contrôle, pendant la boucle et seul Teal'c connaissait cet air.  
_-"Rien."_  
Teal'c leva un sourcil mais ne dit pas un mot. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre les Tauris. Il avait évident pour lui, depuis le début, que ces deux-là partageaient plus que leur passion pour l'aviation. Il était même étonné qu'ils n'aient pas été surpris dans des positions compromettantes.

A chaque fois que Samantha Carter avait été en danger, Jack O'Neill réagissait de manière excessive. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher dans ces moments-là, tant il était ignoble et arrogant. Quand elle serait un autre homme dans ses bras, même de manière amicale comme avec Daniel Jackson, lui-même ou encore le général Hammond, O'Neill faisait une grimace. On sentait la jalousie émaner de lui, si on regardait de près, ce qui n'était visiblement le cas des autres. Quand elle était triste, il trouvait une bonne raison pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si elle était blessée, il la veillait à l'infirmerie. Tout ça sous couvert d'être un bon chef d'équipe, ce qu'il était indéniablement mais on sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ça.  
Samantha Carter de son côté cachait moins bien ses sentiments mais ça passait pour de l'admiration envers son supérieur. Etant une femme plus jeune, on disait qu'elle l'idolâtrait et cherchait un second père (ou troisième, si on comptait le général Hammond). Quand il avait disparu sur d'autres planètes, elle avait travaillé sans relâche, copiant presque le comportement du colonel O'Neill tant elle était dure et cassante avec ses hommes. Quand il avait dépassé les bornes avec d'autres femmes, la tension était telle que Teal'c aurait pu la toucher du doigt. Il sentait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et il avait vu ce que les autres n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.  
Il avait surpris des baisers volés entre deux portes de vaisseaux, des étreintes brèves mais intenses avant de franchir le vortex les conduisant sur Terre. Parfois, ils ne répondaient pas sur leurs radios et étaient introuvables pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans ces cas-là, Teal'c les soupçonnaient d'avoir des rapports... intimes. Ils n'avaient jamais mis les vies de SG1 en danger, profitant des missions calmes pour trouver du temps pour eux.  
Mais chacun de leur geste, chacun de leur regard trahissaient leur amour. Personne ne pouvait vraiment être aveugle à ce point et ne pas voir l'évidence : ils s'aimaient à en crever.  
Comme l'avait dit O'Neill, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de la perdre, quant à l'abandonner sur un vaisseau ennemi, n'en parlons pas.  
O'Neill était un grand guerrier, selon les critères des Jaffas et avait toujours exécuté son devoir, repoussant toujours la mort. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser s'aimer ? Car Carter était aussi faite de la même trempe, de celle dont on fait les héros.  
Teal'c avait craint à un moment que SG1 ne parte en fumée, surtout quand O'Neill avait décidé de trahir son pays et partir se réfugier sur Edora, peu après son retour et son indélicatesse avec Laira. Ils avaient été distants l'un envers l'autre mais Teal'c avait vu que le colonel O'Neill aurait fait le tour de la base sur ses genoux douloureux si Carter le lui avait demandé. Carter avait en réalité instauré la distance, pour se protéger et se remettre.


	26. Trahison

**CHAPITRE 26 - Trahison**

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Teal'c n'avait pas compris le revirement de situation : O'Neill se jetait aux pieds de Carter un jour puis, le lendemain, il annonçait qu'il la quittait pour Laira. Il avait été ignoble avec elle, l'insultant dans les couloirs de la base. Elle avait très mal vécu cette période et Teal'c serait encore en train de se demander comment elle avait pu lui pardonner s'il n'avait pas compris la vérité : elle savait. Carter avait toujours su, O'Neill ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Après son entretien avec Hammond, lui donnant cette douloureuse mission, Jack avait outrepassé ses droits et était parti rejoindre sa femme chez elle. Sa maison n'était probablement pas surveillée mais il resta sur ses gardes.  
_-"Sam, je sais que tu ne veux ni me voir ni me parler mais je dois absolument avoir un bref entretien avec toi."_  
Le ton était tellement grave que Sam déposa les armes, juste pour écouter. Il lui proposa une balade nocturne.  
_-"Certains de nos alliés se sont plaints que nos équipes dérobaient des objets en mission. Comme nous surveillons tout avec les vidéos, nous en sommes venus à nous demander s'il n'y avait pas des mercenaires derrière tout ça. Bref, Hammond m'a donné une mission et je vais devoir faire croire que je vous trahis... Je vais me montrer sous mon plus mauvais jour mais Sam, je te jure que rien de ce que je dirais ne vient de moi."_  
Ils s'étaient arrêté de marcher. Sam s'était approchée de lui et avait caressé ses cheveux. Il avait attrapé ses doigts et les avait embrassés.  
_-"Nous aurions dû être acteurs, mon amour"_ dit-elle.  
Jack sourit.  
_-"Jouer la comédie ! Un peu plus, un peu moins... notre vie est déjà un mensonge..."_  
_-"Sam ?"_  
_-"Je veux dire, tout le monde parie sur la date de notre convocation devant la cour martiale et nous prétendons que nous n'entendons pas ces rumeurs sur nous. Pourtant, elles sont tellement loin en dessous de la vérité..."_ avait-elle ajouté, en souriant.  
_-"Tu sais, en fait je trouve ça presque excitant..."_  
_-"Moi aussi, parfois"_ gloussa Sam, en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Jack._ "Ça fait de chouettes préliminaires... On s'effleure, on se touche à peine, on se regarde à la dérobée, comme des amants à un dîner où nos conjoints seraient invités..."_  
_-"On partage des blagues, des souvenirs intimes, l'air de rien, devant les autres..."_ dit-il en embrassant doucement son épouse.  
Ils étaient rentrés chez Sam et ils avaient fait la paix, après des semaines de guerre. Personne n'en avait rien su, car le major Carter avait joué parfaitement son rôle de second bafoué par son supérieur. Daniel avait plaidé sa cause pour qu'elle prenne la tête de SG1 mais Hammond avait été inflexible. Puis, quand le réseau avait démantelé et les alliés satisfaits, elle avait joué la surprise mais là, Teal'c n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait surpris leurs regards complices, ces échanges qui disaient qu'ils partageaient un secret.  
Teal'c comprenait la nécessité de se cacher et avait même parfois sauvé la mise de ses amis. Il leur avait fourni des alibis sans en avoir l'air, sans trahir leur secret ni même le sien, car il savait et ils ignoraient cet état de cause.

Ce qui avait été le plus dur dans leurs relations fut le retour du site Alpha. Teal'c avait compris que le major Carter était enceinte à cette période. Elle ne lui avait pas confié mais il avait senti un changement en elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi elle avait perdu son bébé, probablement le choc de l'attaque par le guerrier Kull ou sa tentative de sauver sa vie, la conduisant au bord de l'épuisement. Le colonel O'Neill n'avait appris la grossesse de sa femme et la perte du bébé qu'à leur retour. Les émotions avaient été très fortes, entre le stress du colonel et sa disparition, ça faisait beaucoup pour Carter mais Teal'c avait surpris leur échange silencieux, O'Neill prenant Carter dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il avait saisi tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement sans qu'aucun mot ne vienne rompre le charme. Il les admirait pour cela : leur communication silencieuse allait au-delà de la connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Ils formaient un tout, comme si un seul être était divisé en deux corps humains. Ils fonctionnaient même mieux qu'une équipe.

Teal'c avait toujours été d'un naturel calme mais plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu qu'on s'adressait à lui, jusqu'à ce que Sam pose sa main sur son avant-bras.  
_-"Teal'c, est-ce que vous allez bien ?"_  
_-"Oui colonel Carter, j'étais ailleurs"_ dit-il, posant son regard bienveillant sur elle.  
_-"Alors, vous prenez un dessert ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"En effet"_ dit Teal'c, en hochant la tête et esquissant un léger sourire. "Avez-vous retrouvé certains de vos souvenirs perdus, colonel Carter ?"  
_-"Quelques-uns, je crois... C'est encore flou mais j'ai des images en tête."_  
_-"Comme ?"_ demanda Daniel, soudain moins fasciné par la carte des desserts.  
_-"Un homme, portant un genre de robe en coton beige, avec des lunettes dans une salle remplie de hiéroglyphes sur un mur doré..."_  
_-"C'est moi ça... lors de notre première rencontre"_ dit fièrement Daniel._ "Elle se souvient de moi !"_  
Jack lui sourit :_ "De moi aussi, le jour de notre rencontre..."_  
_-"Dans la salle de briefing ?"_ proposa Janet, en riant.  
_-"Hum... oui docteur !"_ dit Jack, faisant mine de réfléchir.  
_-"Est-ce que j'ai vraiment parlé de mes organes reproducteurs devant tout le monde ?"_ demanda Sam, en prenant une bouchée de son gâteau au chocolat.  
_-"Oui et d'ailleurs, au SGC plus personne ne dit vagin mais organe reproducteur féminin"_ déclara Jack, faisant rire tout le monde.


	27. Janet et Daniel Jackson

_Ça__ va, vous suivez toujours ? Voilà un chapitre spécial Ship Daniel/Janet :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 - Janet et Daniel Jackson**

Après le dîner et le peu de souvenirs de Sam, Daniel et Janet rentrèrent chez eux. Jack avait proposé de raccompagner Teal'c et d'en profiter pour prendre les notes de Sam.  
Daniel retrouva Janet dans leur chambre, après être passé dans la salle de bain. Elle était allongée sous les draps, un livre ouvert devant elle. Daniel l'observa un instant, se demandant encore comment il avait réussi à la séduire. Puis, systématiquement, il réalisait que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre depuis le début mais Daniel était trop concentré sur Sha're pour remarquer une autre femme. Janet l'avait compris et avait essayé de se détourner de lui. Ça avait marché, un temps. Après son ascension, elle avait réalisé à quel point il lui manquait.  
Evidemment, Sam pleurait souvent dans ses bras à cause de la perte de son meilleur ami et Janet devait réconforter cette amie alors que son cœur était en miettes mais elle ne voulait rien dire. Puis, il était revenu mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Par contre, Daniel était venu prendre la place de Sam dans ses bras quand cette dernière avait disparu à bord du Prométhée. Cependant, elle avait aussi laissé ses larmes sortir, tombant sur son crâne alors qu'il avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, comme un petit garçon apeuré.

_-"Daniel ?"_  
_-"Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées"_ confessa Daniel.  
_-"Ça n'avait pas l'air drôle..."_  
_-"Ce n'était pas désagréable"_ dit-il, en grimpant sur le lit.  
_-"Raconte-moi ça"_ dit Janet, en fermant son livre et le posant sur la table de chevet.  
_-"Je pensais à Sam, quand elle avait disparu sur le Prométhée et que ça nous avait rapproché, toi et moi."_  
_-"En effet, ce n'a rien de désagréable"_ dit Janet en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari.  
_-"Oui, si on oublie qu'on pensait que Sam allait mourir..."_  
_-"Certes mais elle s'en est sortie, c'est une battante"_ dit Janet, embrassant Daniel.  
Elle chevaucha son mari et déposa une multitude de baiser sur son torse. Depuis qu'ils étaient parti du SGC, Daniel faisait du sport et était assez musclé. Elle adorait passer sa langue sur ses abdos tout en caressant ses pectoraux. Elle appréciait assez de l'entendre gémir doucement. Généralement, il se retrouvait sur elle, la déshabillant avec douceur. Elle aimait cette manière qu'il avait de la toucher comme si elle était une pièce unique dans un grand musée. La Vénus de Milo n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, personne ne la manipulerait jamais avec autant de révérence. Daniel était un amant doux et passionné, Janet se sentait aimée et en sécurité dans ses bras.

Après s'être débarrassé des tissus gênants, Daniel fit courir ses doigts sur la peau délicate de Janet et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint son bas-ventre. Là, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il laissa ses doigts la caresser pendant que sa bouche suivait le même chemin que ses mains, plus tôt.  
En général, c'était le moment où Janet perdait la notion du temps et tout sens des réalités. La Terre pouvait trembler, elle s'en fichait, son monde à elle tremblait déjà.  
Après un premier orgasme rapide, Janet reprit sa place sur Daniel et entreprit de les mener au septième ciel, en prenant son temps. Daniel murmura son prénom pendant qu'elle était concentrée sur son corps, étendu entre ses cuisses. Elle prit appui sur son torse d'abord, puis en arrière, sur ses jambes, changeant l'angle de pénétration.  
_-"Oh Janet !"_  
Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et tenta de ralentir le rythme mais ça devenait difficile de rester calme.  
_-"Oh mon dieu"_ laissa-t-elle échapper, forçant le tempo avec son bassin.  
Daniel posa ses mains sur ses hanches, délaissant sa poitrine, pour la faire accélérer un peu.  
_-"Oh oui..."_ dit-il finalement, alors que le corps de Janet était secoué de spasmes. Janet finit par se coucher sur le torse de Daniel et il lui caressa tendrement le dos.  
_-"C'est trop bon..."_ murmura la jeune femme.  
_-"Je sais !"_ répondit son époux en riant.

_-"Tu crois que Sam et Jack l'ont fait ?"_  
_-"Puisqu'ils sont mariés et qu'elle est enceinte, je pense que oui !"_ répondit Janet.  
_-"Je voulais dire, depuis qu'elle est rentrée..."_  
_-"Oui !"_  
_-"Tu as l'air d'être bien sûre de toi, madame Jackson !"_  
_-"Je l'ai vu sur le visage de Sam et j'ai compris quand elle lui a pris la main au restaurant. Elle cherche son contact... C'est assez significatif chez une femme !"_


	28. Un massage

**CHAPITRE 28 - Un massage**

_-"J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai rédigé tout ça"_ soupira Sam en poussant le lourd classeur loin d'elle, sur la table du salon.  
Jack avait préparé un thé à la menthe pour elle et un café pour lui. Il la retrouva et s'installa non loin. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et il lui prit les pieds pour un massage. Elle se laissa faire, ses jambes reposant sur les cuisses de son mari.  
_-"Et pourtant, que tu le veuilles ou non c'est bien toi !"_ dit-il doucement.  
_-"Mon père m'a dit un jour que j'étais effrayante, je commence à comprendre pourquoi..."_  
_-"Il me semble qu'il ne l'a pas dit dans ce sens-là..."_  
_-"Tu étais là ?"_ demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.  
_-"Non mais tu m'en as parlé après. Il avait du mal à te cerner étant enfant à cause de ton QI. Tu étais curieuse et tu posais beaucoup de questions pertinentes pour ton âge. Peu de parents sont préparés à ça."_  
_-"Et s'il est comme ça ?"_ demanda Sam, en passant ses mains sur son ventre.  
_-"Tu es toi-même plus intelligente que la moyenne, tu feras face. Et tu devras le faire pour nous deux ! Parce que je peux gérer le sport, les sorties ciné ou les jeux mais pas l'astrophysique ou les nanotechnologies ! Tu lui apprendras à lire et à compter et promis, le jour venu je m'occuperais des fleurs et des abeilles..."_ dit Jack, massant toujours les pieds de sa femme.  
Il l'observa rire en silence à sa proposition, puis elle se détendit encore et gémit doucement grâce au plaisir provoqué par les mains savantes de Jack sur ses pieds.  
_-"Hum, c'est tellement bon... c'est presque meilleur que le sexe !"_  
_-"Oh ! Attends, tu es amnésique je te rappelle, tu n'as que la douche comme point de comparaison... n'en tire pas des conclusions hâtives, veux-tu ?"_ dit Jack, faussement outré par les paroles de sa femme.  
Elle rit puis lui offrit un sourire malicieux.  
_-"Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire alors..."_  
Les mains de Jack remontèrent vers les jambes nues de Sam. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Il releva la jupe sur ses cuisses, l'attrapa par les hanches et la porta jusqu'à la chambre, ses longues jambes enroulées autour de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant qu'ils remontaient le couloir. Sam sentit le corps de Jack réagir à leur baiser et elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle.  
Jack lui fit l'amour longtemps, calmement, patiemment mais amoureusement. Elle finit par perdre le compte des orgasmes.

Plus tard dans la nuit, collée au corps de Jack, Sam déclara : _"Si c'est toujours comme ça, je retire ce que j'ai dit, le sexe c'est mieux !"_  
Jack rit et lui caressa le dos.  
_-"Je savais que tu changerais d'avis sur la question. Mais je reconnais que mes massages sont les meilleurs du monde."_  
Sam se colla un peu plus à Jack, passant un bras sur son ventre.  
_-"Dors mon amour maintenant"_ dit-il doucement, en embrassant son front.  
Elle hocha la tête et après quelques instants, sa respiration ralenti et Jack sut qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Jack fut réveillé en sursaut quand Sam hurla dans son sommeil. Elle était assise dans le lit, se passant les mains sur le visage, haletant.  
_-"Sam ?"_  
_-"Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois."_  
_-"Oui je sais, ça arrive souvent. Rallonges-toi, je suis là, ça va aller."_  
Sam obéit, se couchant sur le dos, la couverture remontée sur elle. Jack se coucha sur le côté, la tête sur son poing fermé. Il caressa son visage puis ses cheveux, dans un geste apaisant. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes mais elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.  
_-"Tu veux m'en parler ?"_  
_-"Je crois que j'étais en enfer. Tu étais là, Papa aussi. Nous avons tous été torturés mais nous avons aidé une femme à se sauver."_  
_-"C'était sur Ne'tu, ton père avait été capturé et grâce à Jolinar, dont tu avais été l'hôte, nous avons pu le localiser. Jolinar était la seule à s'être échappée de cette prison, tu as conservé ses souvenirs, tu te souviens ?"_  
_-"Martouf..."_  
_-"Oui, il était là aussi. C'était assez délicat car Jolinar a donné de sa personne pour arriver à s'enfuir et il ne le savait pas. Désolé que ce genre de souvenir remonte avant les jours heureux..."_  
_-"Quelques images sympas sont revenues quand nous avons fait l'amour, ça me stimule."_  
En temps normal, Jack aurait sauté sur l'occasion et lui aurait proposé de remettre ça mais elle était trop bouleversée.  
_-"Quelles images ?"_ demanda Jack, afin de changer de sujet.  
_-"Nous deux, notre première nuit ensemble je pense... et les suivantes"_ dit-elle, doucement.  
-"Cool, ce sont de bons souvenirs" dit Jack, lui caressant le dos à présent. Il reposait sur le dos, Sam avait posé sa tête sur son torse.  
_-"Est-ce qu'on a vraiment vu un trou noir de près ?"_  
_-"Oui et on a même profité de la distorsion du temps... pour un câlin au SGC !"_  
_-"Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie !"_  
_-"Certes mais on pensait qu'on allait mourir..."_  
Sam sourit.  
_-"Et on a vraiment fait exploser un soleil ?"_  
_-"Non, TU as fait exploser un soleil, nuance !"_  
_-"A quoi ça sert ? Je ne peux même pas le mettre sur mon CV..."_ dit Sam, en pouffant de rire, faisant sourire son mari dans le noir.


	29. MacGyver

**CHAPITRE 29 - MacGyver**

Le couple s'était finalement rendormi et quand Sam s'éveilla, elle était seule dans leur lit. Elle eut l'impression que c'était souvent comme ça. Elle se leva et trouva le petit-déjeuner prêt dans la cuisine avec un mot : "Je suis sorti courir, je rentre vite. Je t'aime, Jack."  
Elle caressa le papier, juste à l'endroit où Jack avait écrit des mots d'amour, puis elle soupira et attaqua la nourriture. Quand Jack rentra plus tard, Sam avait rangé la cuisine, fait leur lit, elle était douchée et habillée. Il la trouva au salon, devant la télé, couchée sur le canapé.  
_-"Salut ! Ça va ?"_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
_-"Oui merci. Et toi ?"_  
Jack avança dans la pièce pour lui répondre mais garda la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le programme à la télé.  
_-"Non mais je rêve ! Tu zappais et je t'ai interrompue... Tu ne regardes pas vraiment cette série ? Rassure-moi !"_ dédaigna Jack, avec le sourire.  
_-"Quoi ? Il est mignon ce type..."_  
_-"J'hallucine Carter ! Tu es astrophysicienne et tu regardes "MacGyver", cette série où le héros sauve le monde avec un couteau suisse et des trombones !"_  
_-"C'est vrai que scientifiquement parlant c'est très léger mais j'aime bien le concept. Il est rusé et débrouillard, il aide les plus démunis ! C'est très noble !"_  
_-"Ouais, je te l'accorde mais il a une coupe affreuse !"_  
_-"C'était les années 80..."_ soupira Sam.  
_-"Elle par contre, elle est mignonne !"_ dit Jack, en voyant une jeune femme à l'écran.  
_-"C'est Penny Parker, mais elle aussi elle a une drôle de coupe..."_  
Jack rit et se dirigea vers la douche, en secouant la tête. Samantha Carter était fan de MacGyver... La femme qui avait des solutions aux plus grands problèmes de la galaxie adorait un type qui utilisait une barre de chocolat pour stopper un écoulement radioactif... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement car Jack devrait préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il prit un moment dans l'après-midi pour faire le point avec Sam sur la gestion de la base.  
_-"Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, Jack !"_ se désespéra Sam.  
_-"Mais bien sûr que si. Harriman - mon assistant- sera là pour t'aider. De plus, c'est toi qui as établi les protocoles de sécurité et je suis sûr que ça va te revenir. Aies confiance en toi ou en moi, si tu préfères... Parce que je crois en toi."_  
_-"D'accord mais si ça se passe mal, je fais quoi ?"_  
_-"Tu m'appelles ! Mais cas de force majeure uniquement."_  
_-"Et tu rentres quand ?"_  
_-"Mardi si tout va bien, mercredi au plus tard."_  
_-"Je suis sûre que tu vas me manquer."_  
_-"Idem ici."_  
_-"Tu parles comme Teal'c !"_ dit Sam en riant.  
_-"La mémoire te revient, je suis content"_ dit-il, en l'embrassant.  
L'après-midi passa vite et le soir venu, Sam s'inquiéta de quelque chose.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, tentant de contenir ses émotions.  
Il connaissait assez Sam pour savoir que son inquiétude devait être fondée. Il doutait vraiment que la laisser seule à la tête de la base soit une bonne idée, contrairement à ce que disait le président. Janet n'avait pas semblé ravie de la laisser reprendre si vite après son traumatisme crânien.  
_-"Comment je fais pour aller au travail ?"_  
_-"Ben, tu prends ta voiture ma puce !"_ dit Jack, comme une évidence.  
_-"D'accord, mais premièrement, est-ce que je sais encore conduire ? Deuxièmement, je ne connais plus le chemin..."_  
Jack se frappa le front, regrettant son imbécillité. Il appela Daniel rapidement.  
_-"C'est bon, les Jackson passent te chercher pour aller à la base. Ils te ramèneront, ça t'obligera à rentrer de bonne heure."_  
_-"Et de ne pas passer toute la nuit au labo, je sais !"_ dit Sam, exaspérée, sur un ton que Jack n'avait pas entendu depuis l'accident.  
Jack lui prit les deux mains.  
_-"Sam, tu t'entends ?"_  
_-"Oui excuse-moi pour le ton, je ne suis pas supposée te parler comme ça."_  
Sam avait baissé la tête car elle savait que même s'il était son époux, Jack n'en restait pas moins général.  
_-"C'est pas ça, c'est que tu redeviens toi-même. C'est exactement le genre de chose que tu dirais..."_  
Sam releva la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack.  
_-"Même si tous les vieux souvenirs reviennent, je veux en fabriquer de nouveaux, très bons, avec toi !"_  
Jack lui sourit, il était tellement heureux de retrouver une relation normale avec son épouse. Il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué, les quelques jours où elle n'avait été "que" Carter.  
_-"Dînons"_ proposa-t-il.  
_-"A quelle heure est ton avion ?"_  
_-"Je dois être à 9h à la Maison-Blanche, je dois partir de la base de Denver vers..."_  
_-"5h du matin, le temps d'arriver à Andrews et d'aller dans le centre-ville."_  
_-"Oui, c'est ça ! Mais comme j'ai un avion à ma disposition, disons que je ne suis pas à cinq minutes..."_  
_-"Jack, tu es toujours en retard aux briefings, ça serait bien d'arriver à l'heure à celui-là..."_ gronda Sam, les sourcils froncés.  
Jack se pencha légèrement et embrassa le front de son épouse.  
_-"Promis."_  
Ils dînèrent et se couchèrent de bonne heure, la nuit précédente n'ayant pas été de tout repos.


	30. Introspection

**CHAPITRE 30 - Introspection**

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Sam se tourna pour l'éteindre et se lever. Elle trouva le lit vide. Jack était déjà parti et elle n'avait rien entendu. Son portable sonna et le nom de son mari s'afficha.  
_-"Carter."_  
_-"Salut, bien dormi ?"_  
_-"Oui mais j'espérais que tu me réveilles avant de partir..."_  
_-"Je t'appelais justement pour ça. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger mais tu as semblé apprécier le baiser tout de même."_  
Sam ricana et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Elle sauta dans la douche, s'habilla et fit réchauffer les crêpes que Jack avait préparées pour elle. Elle se dit que son mari avait ses défauts mais qu'il était pourtant parfait avec elle. Il était doux et attentionné. Il veillait sur elle, au dépend de son propre confort, c'était admirable. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi, malgré les obstacles ils étaient toujours heureux ensemble et mariés depuis dix ans.  
Dix années dont elle n'avait presque pas de souvenir mais elle avait la certitude que son mari l'aimait. Et que c'était réciproque. Ils semblaient s'être donné l'un à l'autre, sans concessions, jusqu'à la moindre fibre de leur être aussi bien que leur âme. Cette pensée fit frissonner Sam. C'était presque terrifiant de penser ça, de savoir qu'ils étaient liés et que rien ne semblait assez fort pour les séparer. Pas même les Goa'uld ou les univers parallèles.  
Elle en vint à se demander si elle était aussi bonne épouse pour Jack, alors qu'il était un mari exemplaire. Il ne semblait pas malheureux ou plein de ressentiment. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle mais elle portait son enfant et elle s'était blessée...  
En parlant d'enfant, elle avait vu des photos de Jack avec un jeune garçon lui ressemblant mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait poser la question à Daniel car quelque chose lui disait, en son for intérieur, qu'elle ne devrait pas aborder le sujet avec Jack.

Daniel sonna à la porte et Sam lui ouvrit.  
_-"Bonjour Daniel !"_  
_-"Bonjour Sam"_ dit-il, en déposant une bise sur sa joue.  
_-"Je n'ai pas trouvé de treillis de rechange et l'autre est au sale. Est-ce que ça va si je vais travailler comme ça ?"_ demanda Sam, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise en coton.  
_-"Non, tu dois te changer à la base, tu as un casier avec des vêtements. Je pense que tu es assez organisée pour en avoir d'avance. Prends l'autre, on le donnera à laver."_  
_-"D'accord, et j'ai besoin de quoi d'autre ?"_  
_-"De ton super cerveau..."_ dit Daniel en souriant.  
Sam lui retourna son sourire et prit ses affaires ainsi que ses clefs. Elle ferma la porte et suivit Daniel. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, où attendait Janet.  
_-"Merci d'être venus me chercher, je ne sais pas si j'aurais retrouvé le chemin."_  
_-"Avec plaisir Sam !"_ dit Janet avec un clin d'œil pour elle dans son rétroviseur.

Le trio arriva à la montagne et Janet se gara près de l'entrée, sur la place réservée à Sam, pour lui éviter de trop marcher. Le soldat en faction s'approcha pour lui demander de déplacer sa voiture mais Sam sorti. Il s'excusa.  
_-"Mon colonel"_ salua-t-il. _"Je ne vous avais pas vu, désolé."_  
Sam lui rendit son salut et le congédia.  
_-"Bon, toute la base va savoir que tu as un chauffeur maintenant !"_ dit Daniel  
_-"Un vrai général en herbe"_ dit Janet en riant.  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Les généraux ont généralement des chauffeurs, même si le commandant du SGC ne profite pas de ses avantages pour venir à la base. En revanche, j'ai vu sa voiture chez vous ce matin. Il a dû se faire conduire à Denver_" expliqua Janet.  
Sam hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
_-"Euh Sam, je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris mais tu n'appelles jamais le général par son prénom en public, donc..."_  
_-"Oui Daniel, je sais mais je te remercie."_  
_-"Et Sam, tu vas devoir travailler dans le bureau du général."_  
_-"Pas dans mon labo ?"_  
Janet et Daniel secouèrent la tête. Une fois l'ascenseur arrêté au bon étage, les deux femmes entrèrent dans leurs vestiaires. Janet poussa doucement Sam vers son casier et lui ouvrit pour en sortir un treillis propre. Sam remarqua une bague posée sur l'étagère du haut, elle la prit discrètement.  
_-"Où est ton casier ?"_ demanda ensuite Sam à Janet.  
_-"Je ne sais pas si le général a eu le temps de faire le nécessaire."_  
_-"Mets tes affaires dans le mien, ça ne me gêne pas."_  
_-"Merci, mon colonel"_ dit Janet.  
Sam fronça les sourcils et allait demander à Janet pourquoi elle l'avait appelé comme ça mais elle remarqua deux autres femmes, qui venaient juste d'entrer. Elles n'avaient pas salué Sam et Janet voulu leur faire passer un message. Les deux capitaines se mirent au garde-à-vous et Carter les mit au repos. Janet enfila son uniforme. Cela sembla familier à Sam, surtout avec la blouse blanche par dessus.  
_-"Major ?"_ demanda Sam, en montrant les barrettes sur ses épaules, avant de quitter la pièce.  
_-"Oui, madame."_  
Daniel les attendait dehors, il s'était également changé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mess.  
_-"Janet, je comprends qu'on respecte le protocole avec... le général mais entre nous, tu ne vas pas me servir du colonel Carter toute la journée, si ?"_  
_-"Sam"_ commença Janet en baissant la voix_ "J'ai pris ma retraite, quitté le SGC et aujourd'hui, je suis réintégrée. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que c'est grâce à notre amitié. De plus, en l'absence du général, je veux que nous soyons irréprochables, l'une comme l'autre !"_  
_-"Très bien, major..."_

* * *

_Un p'tit mot ? Juste pour me faire plaisir :p_


	31. La Maison-Blanche

**CHAPITRE 31 - La Maison-Blanche**

Le général O'Neill se présenta en temps et en heure à la porte du bureau ovale. Il aurait aimé appeler encore Sam mais il n'avait plus le temps.  
_-"O'Neill, comment va le colonel Carter ?"_ demanda le président, seul avec Jack.  
_-"Mieux monsieur, je vous remercie mais lui laisser la base m'angoisse un peu, monsieur"_ répondit Jack, pour faire comprendre son erreur au président.  
_-"Nous avons un téléphone rouge qui nous relie au SGC, donc en cas de problème, j'espère qu'elle s'en servira."_  
Jack hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien, pas besoin d'épiloguer. Il salua les hommes qui arrivaient, avec une poignée de main sincère pour Hammond.  
La réunion commença et Jack réprima un soupir. Il détestait quitter le domicile conjugal et encore plus pour ce genre d'assemblée. Il défendit son dossier et le budget du SGC pendant de longues heures. Le fameux téléphone rouge sonna et Jack sauta sur ses pieds, anxieux. Le président décrocha et se tourna pour regarder Jack.  
_-"Colonel Carter, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre votre charmante voix ?"_  
Il hocha la tête et répondit qu'il lui passait le principal intéressé puis il tendit le combiné au général O'Neill. Les autres chefs d'état-major les regardèrent, tous sourcils levés, sauf Hammond qui souriait doucement.  
_-"Carter, un problème ?"_ demanda-t-il._ "Oh je vois, en effet je n'avais pas songé à cela."_  
Sam avait besoin de son mot de passe pour l'ordinateur, car elle devait accéder à des documents et malgré ses connaissances en informatique qui revenaient peu à peu, elle n'avait pas réussi à contourner la sécurité.  
_-"C'est parce que c'est vous qui avez mis en place ce système, Carter. Bon, le mot de passe c'est..."_  
Jack baissa la voix pour avouer que c'était leurs deux noms collés :_ "carteroneill"._  
Sam lui dit :_ "Tu me manques, je t'aime"_ juste après l'avoir remercié. Jack fit un grand effort pour garder un visage de marbre même si cet aveu le bouleversait. Il lui manquait... et elle l'aimait. C'était la première fois depuis son accident qu'elle lui disait ces mots.  
_-"Idem ici"_ répondit-il, copiant l'expression de Teal'c.  
Puis ils raccrochèrent le téléphone et Jack retourna à sa place, sur un confortable divan, l'air de rien.  
_-"Comment va-t-elle ?"_ s'enquit Hammond, profitant de la pause.  
_-"Mieux, l'hématome sous-dural se résorbe bien mais le docteur Fraiser ne fait qu'une radio de contrôle tous les deux jours."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'elle est enceinte."_  
Le président félicita Jack, sous les yeux ébahis des autres généraux présents. Tous, sauf Hammond une fois de plus qui se leva pour serrer la main de Jack.  
_-"Elle est enceinte... de vous, O'Neill ?"_ demanda le général Grant.  
_-"Oui"_ avoua Jack.  
_-"Elle est votre bras droit au SGC et vous couchez avec elle ! O'Neill, êtes-vous capable de respecter ne serait-ce qu'une loi de nos corps d'armée ou pensez-vous que vous êtes au-dessus de ça ?"_  
Jack allait répondre mais le président le prit de court.  
_-"Grant, calmez-vous ! Le général O'Neill est parfaitement au courant des lois mais là, j'ai fait une exception. De toute manière, ceci est classé secret défense, au même titre que tout ce qui est dit dans cette pièce. Remettons-nous au travail messieurs !"_  
Jack le remercia d'un signe de tête car s'il était vrai que son mariage avec Carter était classifié, le reste était faux. Rien ni personne ne les couvrirait en cas de problème si le président venait à changer.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack, Hammond l'invita à déjeuner.  
_-"Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations Jack."_  
_-"Merci George."_  
_-"Bon et sinon pour sa mémoire, où en est-elle ?"_  
_-"Elle retrouve ses souvenirs, peu à peu."_  
_-"Ça ne doit pas être facile..."_  
_-"Non, en effet. Au début surtout car les médecins ne voulaient pas que je lui annonce trop brutalement que nous étions mariés. Mais existe-t-il une manière délicate de dire ça à une personne amnésique ?"_  
Hammond sourit et le regarda.  
_-"Bref, quand Fraiser m'a autorisé à la ramener à la maison, j'ai été obligé de lui avouer. Elle n'a pas paru plus surprise que ça par nous deux mais elle s'interrogeait sur le protocole."_  
_-"Oui, c'est Sam Carter ceci dit, elle respecte toujours les lois et protocoles en vigueur... sauf celui-ci, qui est certainement un des plus importants chez les officiers !"_  
Jack rit doucement. Les deux généraux commandèrent le plat du jour, dans un bistro proche du Pentagone et déjeunèrent en parlant du SGC. Jack annonça à Hammond que Daniel et Janet étaient revenus. Hammond donna donc 50$ à Jack, car ils avaient parié sur le retour du couple Jackson.  
Ils se rendirent ensuite ensemble au bureau d'Hammond, pour faire le point sur certains rapports de mission et expériences scientifiques en cours. La soirée était bien avancée pour les deux hommes quand le portable de Jack sonna. Il eut un peu peur en lisant "SGC" s'afficher sur l'écran. Il s'excusa et répondit à l'appel.


	32. L'alliance

**CHAPITRE 32 - L'alliance**

Sam avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à lire des rapports de mission, après son appel à Jack. Elle avait tenté de se débrouiller seule mais toutes ses connaissances n'étaient pas encore revenues, elle avait donc dû se décider à le déranger, après de longues hésitations, mais Janet et Daniel avaient besoin de leurs papiers. Jack les avait préparés mais Sam devait encore les parapher.  
Elle avait aussi signé des documents donnés par Harriman et comme ça concernait le réapprovisionnement du mess, elle avait pris la responsabilité d'apposer sa signature sur les bons de commande. Pour les choses cruciales et non urgentes, elle laissa ça à son mari. Elle préférait se concentrer sur sa lecture. Les rapports de mission l'aidaient à retrouver certains souvenirs. Pour ceux du début, elle était capable de remplir les zones floues des documents officiels. Le puzzle prenait forme peu à peu. Janet passa la chercher pour déjeuner avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Une fois à table avec ses amis, Sam baissa la voix et posa des questions à Daniel.  
_-"Est-ce que le général et moi avons eu un autre enfant ?"_  
_-"Non Sam, pas vous deux, juste Jack."_  
_-"Et, où est cet enfant ?"_  
Janet et Teal'c baissèrent la tête, soudain fasciné par leurs petits pois.  
_-"Hum Sam, Charlie est mort quelques mois avant que Jack et moi ne traversions la Porte pour la première fois. Il s'est tué en jouant avec l'arme de service de Jack."_  
Sam avait posé sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Janet l'attrapa et lui retira son alliance.  
_-"Sam, tu es folle ou quoi ?"_ jura Janet entre ses dents.  
Sam était tellement choquée par la mort de Charlie, qu'elle ne réalisait pas ce que lui disait son amie. Janet sorti les plaques de Sam et glissa l'anneau le long de la chaîne.  
_-"Si tu veux la garder soit, mais laisse-la ici."_  
Sam posa sa main sur ses plaques, sous son t-shirt noir, une fois la chaîne entre ses seins.  
_-"Sam, c'est pour ça que Jack est parti avec moi sur Abydos. Le général West lui avait laissé entendre qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir, c'est ce qui l'a décidé à accepter la mission."_  
_-"Sara..."_ murmura Sam.  
_-"Sara, c'est son ex-femme. Elle avait quitté leur maison quand il est revenu ici, puis si j'ai bien tout compris, il a rencontré... hum une jeune femme, du côté de New York et ça a changé sa vie"_ dit Daniel, avec un clin d'œil pour Sam.  
Carter lui sourit, comprenant qu'en plein milieu du mess, Daniel ne pouvait mentionner leur rencontre et leur mariage.  
Sam termina de manger, perdue dans ses pensées. Les trois autres essayaient d'avoir une conversation normale, lui jetant des regards en biais de temps en temps. Tous savaient que quand Sam se mettait en veille, comme c'était le cas à présent, il était presque impossible de l'en faire sortir et encore plus compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. D'après Janet, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, elle semblait capable de penser à des millions de choses et de résoudre des équations très compliquées en même temps. Janet avait déjà mené des études et des expériences sur Sam et même quand elle dormait, son cerveau ne se reposait jamais. Janet ignorait si ça avait toujours été comme ça ni comment Sam faisait pour ne pas être épuisée.

En réalité, Sam se concentrait sur un souvenir qui était presque revenu et elle essayait de l'avoir en entier. Il lui sembla se rappeler la nuit où Jack lui avait parlé de Charlie. Cette discussion était personnelle et elle ne voulait pas la partager avec leurs amis.

Jack était étendu près de Sam, dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait à Washington.  
_-"Est-ce que tu veux avoir des enfants, un jour ?"_ avait demandé Sam, caressant le torse de son amant.  
_-"J'en ai déjà eu un..."_  
Sam n'avait rien à répondre. Ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines et n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de leur passé. Ça semblait presque tabou, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils voulaient faire table rase du passé et avancer.  
_-"Tu as été marié ?"_  
_-"Oui. Avec Sara, nous avons eu un petit garçon. Un jour, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de mal fermer le coffre où je rangeais mon arme de service. Charlie était dans sa phase où il jouait à la guerre avec ses copains à l'école. Il a trouvé mon flingue et, je ne sais comment, il a ôté la sécurité et a tiré, par inadvertance. Il tenait le canon face à lui et..."_  
Sam pleurait doucement et ses larmes coulèrent sur le torse de Jack. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se laissant le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
_-"Bref, j'étais dehors avec Sara quand nous avons entendu la détonation. J'ai couru aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter et je l'ai trouvé étendu dans son sang, sur le sol de ma chambre. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital mais il a succombé à ses blessures."_  
_-"Jack, je suis tellement désolée."_  
_-"Ne le sois pas, c'est une erreur que je ne commettrais plus, si jamais j'ai à nouveau des enfants mais..."_  
_-"Mais ?"_  
_-"Mais j'ignore si j'aurais le courage de vivre avec la peur continuelle d'en perdre un autre. Et si j'avais un autre bébé et que je finissais par oublier Charlie ?"_  
_-"Jamais tu ne l'oublieras mais un jour, tu finiras par vivre avec son absence."_  
_-"Comment le sais-tu ?"_  
_-"Parce que ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Alors même si la douleur est plus naturelle, je pense que je comprends un peu. Elle me manque mais je vis avec son souvenir."_  
_-"Jamais, pas un seul jour depuis sa mort je n'ai pas pensé à lui."_  
_-"Pareil pour moi, je pense à elle, chaque jour que Dieu fait."_  
_-"Dieu n'existe pas !"_  
_-"Qu'en sais-tu ?"_  
_-"Il est mort, je l'ai tué."_  
Et depuis plus de dix ans, Sam et Jack enfermaient leurs armes dans un coffre-fort tous les jours sans exception.


	33. Une lourde facture

**CHAPITRE 33 - Une lourde facture**

Après le déjeuner, Sam regagna le bureau de son époux et observa la photo de lui avec Charlie sur l'étagère. Elle prit le cadre et toucha le visage du jeune garçon du bout du doigt. Jack lui avait confié ses peurs et sa peine des années auparavant et ça semblait si récent pour elle. Janet était arrivée pour lui parler de son alliance et elle s'était arrêtée à la porte, pour la regarder. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Une larme roula sur sa joue et vu la photo qu'elle regardait, Janet comprit de quoi il s'agissait.  
_-"Sam, est-ce que tout va bien ?"_  
Sam essuya sa joue, reposa le cadre et se tourna vers Janet.  
_-"Oui, merci. Tu voulais me voir ?"_  
Janet n'avait plus la force d'expliquer à Sam pourquoi porter son alliance était stupide.  
_-"Veux-tu dîner avec nous ce soir ?"_  
_-"Non, je te remercie. Ja... hum, on m'a préparé ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir et je pense que je vais regarder un film et me coucher tôt. Mais je te remercie pour_ l'invitation."  
-"D'accord" dit Janet avant de terminer par_ "mon colonel."_  
Sam comprit qu'une personne arrivait dans le couloir. Janet lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et Sam l'autorisa à quitter le bureau. Elle avait du mal avec les protocoles, surtout avec une amie. Le sergent Siler se présenta.  
_-"Mon colonel, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles pour commencer et vous tenir informée des travaux dans votre laboratoire."_  
_-"Très bien sergent, merci. Asseyez-vous."_  
Sam comprit alors pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas travailler dans son labo. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Siler expliqua à Sam ce qu'il avait déjà pu sauver et réparer dans son laboratoire, puis il lui donna la liste de ce qu'il fallait remplacer. La note semblait assez élevée. Sam grimaça en se demandant comment le général allait prendre ça. Elle voulait regarder la facture en détail, seule.  
_-"Vous pouvez disposer sergent, merci."_  
Siler se leva et la salua avant de quitter la pièce. Sam s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son époux pour étudier la liste de matériel à remplacer. La plupart des équipements lui étaient familiers même si elle ignorait à quoi ils servaient. Elle était plongée dans ses calculs savants sur les coûts quand une alarme se déclencha dans toute la base. La voix du sergent Harriman résonna, lui demandant de se rendre en salle de contrôle. Elle descendit rapidement et fut rejointe par Teal'c et Daniel, quelques instants plus tard. La Porte tournait toujours et le dernier chevron s'enclencha puis le vortex se forma.  
_-"Sergent ?"_  
_-"On reçoit une communication de SG3, mon colonel."_  
Sam se tourna vers Daniel, pour qu'il lui donne le nom du chef d'équipe.  
_-"C'est Reynolds"_ dit Daniel.  
Teal'c approuva en inclinant la tête.  
_-"Ici Carter, quel est le problème..."_  
_-"Colonel"_ compléta Daniel.  
_-"Colonel ?"_ répéta Sam, à la radio.  
_-"On a trouvé un engin bizarre sur cette planète. J'aurais besoin d'un linguiste pour traduire les inscriptions. Jack peut m'envoyer quelqu'un ou pas ?"_  
_-"Le général O'Neill n'est pas ici mais je vais faire le nécessaire."_  
_-"Merci Carter !"_  
_-"Carter terminé."_  
Sam se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c.  
_-"Prêt à reprendre du service, SG1 ?"_ dit-elle avec un sourire.  
_-"Tu veux m'envoyer là-bas ?"_  
_-"Docteur Jackson, il me semble que vous parlez vingt-trois langues... Ne seriez-vous pas l'homme de la situation ?"_ demanda Sam, en riant.  
_-"Si Sam, bien sûr."_  
_-"Dans combien de temps pouvez-être prêts, tous les deux ?"_  
_-"Une demi-heure, colonel Carter"_ répondit Teal'c, ravi de sortir off world.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sam regardait son équipe quitter la Terre, sans elle.  
_-"Les gars, contact radio dans deux heures, pour faire le point. Bonne chance SG1 !"_ leur dit-elle avant qu'ils ne franchissent la Porte.  
Tout le personnel témoin de cet échange la regarda bizarrement.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?"_ demanda Sam à Harriman, alors qu'ils remontaient vers le bureau du chef de la base.  
_-"Le général O'Neill a dissout SG1 après le départ de docteur Jackson, ça fait juste drôle de vous entendre les appeler comme ça."_  
_-"Même je suis coincée ici mais que mes équipiers partent, j'estime que nous sommes à nouveau SG1. Ai-je besoin que le général valide ça aussi ?"_  
_-"Je ne pense pas mais vous verrez avec lui à son retour. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous refuse ça, il vous accorde toujours tout."_  
_-"Je vous demande pardon, sergent ?"_  
_-"Excusez-moi madame, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect."_  
_-"Je sais mais précisez votre pensée."_  
Le sergent Harriman devint rouge vif mais obéit à la demande du colonel.  
_-"Depuis que vous faites équipe tous les quatre, il ne vous a jamais rien refusé même quand il estimait que vos demandes étaient soit farfelues soit qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de marcher... Il vous accorde une confiance aveugle..."_  
_-"Et est-ce que c'est réciproque ?"_  
_-"Madame ?"_ demanda Harriman, ne comprenant pas la question.  
_-"Est-ce que j'accorde toute ma confiance au général ?"_  
_-"Votre confiance et votre vie, madame."_  
_-"Je vois, tout va bien donc..."_  
_-"Oui madame. Puis-je disposer ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête et resta pensive. Ainsi, tout le monde savait qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, ça semblait être une règle immuable comme l'eau qui bouillait à dent degrés... Cet élément sembla rassurer Sam sur son rôle d'épouse modèle auprès d'un mari modèle. Elle sourit.


	34. Lt-Colonel Carter

**CHAPITRE 34 - Lt-colonel Carter**

A l'heure du contact radio prévu avec SG1, la Porte tourna mais le chevron qui se trouvait au sommet refusa de se verrouiller. Sam observa l'appareil en fronçant les sourcils. Janet était arrivée entre-temps, pour avoir des nouvelles de son mari.  
_-"Sergent, composez les coordonnées de P6G-789."_  
_-"Oui madame."_  
Harriman appela donc la Porte en question et le vortex se forma avec difficulté. Sam entra en contact radio avec Daniel.  
_-"Ici Carter, me recevez-vous ?"_  
_-"Oui Sam, cinq sur cinq. Que se passe-t-il au SGC ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Je ne sais pas encore, mais notre Porte n'est pas stable. Regagnez le site alpha en cas de problème de votre côté le temps que je trouve une solution."_  
_-"Carter, vous allez pouvoir arranger ça, malgré... tout ?"_ demanda Reynolds, qui semblait être au courant de son amnésie.  
_-"Colonel, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne suis pas devenue stupide !"_  
_-"OK"_ répondit Reynolds, peu habitué à ce que Carter lui parle comme ça mais il ne dit rien.  
Il craignait trop Jack pour se lancer dans un combat même verbal avec sa protégée.  
_-"Je prendrais contact avec vous quand j'aurais réparé ça"_ ajouta Sam, un peu plus douce dans ses propos.  
_-"Carter, merci d'avoir envoyé Jackson et Teal'c ! C'était une bonne surprise"_ dit Reynolds, reconnaissant.  
_-"Avec plaisir mais faites penser à Daniel à prendre ses cachets contre les allergies, sinon il va éternuer jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ici"_ dit Sam en riant.  
_-"Hé ! J'ai tout entendu Sam !"_  
_-"Ça lui évitera surtout de se faire attaquer par une belle blonde dans les vestiaires à son retour !"_ dit Reynolds en riant, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles.  
_-"Colonel !"_ gronda Sam.  
_-"Oh pardon Carter ! Bon, je vais y aller mais prenez votre temps pour réparer surtout..."_  
_-"Vous ne préférez pas je condamne la Porte... ?"_  
_-"Si ça peut m'éviter de me faire tuer par Jack, alors avec plaisir !"_  
Sam rit et coupa la communication ainsi que le vortex.  
_-"Sam, tu te souviens des allergies de Daniel ?"_  
_-"Oui."_  
_-"Et de P3X-797 ?"_  
_-"Oui, et du débardeur gris."_  
Janet sourit et quitta la pièce. Sam décida d'appeler le général pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle composa de tête le numéro de portable de son mari, ravie de s'en être souvenu.  
_-"O'Neill"_ dit Jack, après la première sonnerie.  
_-"Mon général, c'est Carter. J'ai un problème avec la Porte. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis au courant."_  
_-"Quel genre de problème, Carter ?"_  
_-"Le chevron sur le haut de la Porte refuse de se verrouiller quand on reçoit un vortex, mais pas quand on compose vers l'extérieur. Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression que le flux de matières n'est pas stable. J'ai demandé à SG1 et 3 de contacter le site alpha s'ils avaient besoin de rentrer en urgence et Harriman contacte les autres équipes dehors pour leur expliquer la situation."_  
Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
_-"SG1 ?"_  
_-"Oui j'ai envoyé Daniel et Teal'c à la demande de Reynolds d'avoir un linguiste."_  
_-"D'accord et avez-vous lancé un diagnostique ?"_  
_-"Oui, c'est en cours, Siler doit me prévenir quand ça sera fini, monsieur."_  
_-"Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce qui arrive à cette fichue Porte, Carter ?"_  
_-"Non pas encore, j'espère que l'ordinateur me donnera plus d'indication."_  
_-"Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous reposer aussi, parce que je vous sens bien partie pour travailler toute la nuit. Et vous mangerez aussi !"_  
_-"Oui mon général. Etes-vous seul, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Non, Carter."_  
_-"Donc, vous ne pouvez rien me dire de... spécial ?"_  
_-"Non, même si j'y songe..."_  
_-"D'accord... Tant pis."_  
_-"Mais rien de vous empêche de le faire de votre côté."_  
_-"Je t'aime, tu me manques mon amour"_ murmura Sam.  
_-"Idem ici."_  
Sam sourit à ses mots et ils se saluèrent. Siler vint la chercher quelques minutes plus tard. Janet se matérialisa auprès d'elle peu de temps après. Sam songea que Jack avait dû la prévenir et lui avait sûrement demandé de veiller sur elle.  
_-"Madame, pas trop mal à la tête ?"_ demanda Janet, voyant Sam se tenir le crâne entre ses deux mains. Sam se tourna vers Janet, agacée par le "madame".  
_-"Oui ça va c'est supportable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas !"_  
_-"Si toutes les équipes sont prévenues, peut-être devriez-vous dîner et vous reposer. La nuit porte conseil, mon colonel."_  
_-"D'accord. De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, vous n'allez pas me lâcher, major !"_  
Sam soupira et suivi son amie vers le mess. Janet décida de dormir à la base. Sam se rendit dans les quartiers de Jack et laissa sa chambre à Janet, qui n'en avait pas encore de réattribuée.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla avec une idée en tête mais réfléchissait encore à comment la mettre en oeuvre. Elle paressa un peu au lit, laissant sa mémoire la submerger. Elle se souvint avoir dit à ses parents, à l'âge de quatre ans qu'elle épouserait un général, comme son père, quand elle serait grande. Ils avaient souri à cette démonstration flagrante de son complexe d'œdipe, plutôt naturel à son âge. Cependant, elle avait fini par épouser un colonel, qui avait été promu général. Bien qu'il ne dispose que d'une étoile pour le moment, Sam savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il obtienne la seconde, égalant ainsi Jacob Carter.  
Carter retrouva Janet pour le petit-déjeuner. Harriman lui donna le rapport des incidents de la nuit mais ça avait été calme au SGC.


	35. Escalade

**CHAPITRE 35 - Escalade**

Sam avait travaillé sur un moyen de réparer la Porte. Ses connaissances à son sujet étaient revenues plus facilement et plus vite que ses souvenirs personnels. Arrivée au bureau de Jack, elle avait convoqué Siler pour lui donner des tâches à accomplir sur la Porte. Puis Harriman lui donna encore de la paperasse à lire et à signer. A l'heure du déjeuner, la Porte n'était toujours pas opérationnelle et Sam déjeuna avec son amie en attendant que Siler termine son travail.  
_-"Sam, je voulais revenir sur l'incident avec ton alliance hier..."_ commença Janet.  
_-"Oui je sais c'était idiot mais je l'ai vue dans mon casier et je l'ai prise. Elle était dans ma poche et je jouais avec quand Harriman est passé me voir. Ayant peur de la perdre, je l'ai enfilée le temps que j'étais dans le bureau du général et j'ai oublié de l'ôter par la suite..."_  
_-"Fais attention, le général risque d'être contrarié s'il apprend ça."_  
_-"Et je compte lui dire."_  
_-"Comme tu veux Sam, mais sois prudente, il te passe beaucoup de choses parce que tu es... bref, il ne faudrait pas que ça vous porte préjudice."_  
_-"Oui je sais mais je me rends compte que c'est ridicule de nous cacher quand tout le monde ici pense que nous sommes amants ou je-ne-sais-quoi..."_  
_-"Tu es au courant ?"_  
_-"J'ai une ouïe très fine... J'entends les commentaires quand j'ai le dos tourné. Ce n'est jamais méchant mais nous sommes beaucoup plus transparents que nous l'imaginions."_  
_-"Tu as pris un sacré recul, Sam."_  
_-"L'amnésie a eu du bon. Ca m'a permis d'évaluer la situation avec impartialité. Je n'étais plus aveuglée par mes sentiments pendant un moment, ça aide."_  
_-"Aveuglée ? C'est dur ça Sam."_  
_-"Non, c'est la vérité. Je..."_ Sam baissa d'un ton,_ "suis amoureuse et plus rien n'existe autour de moi quand IL est là... Il est dans tous mes souvenirs depuis que je l'ai rencontré. C'est plus que mon amour, c'est mon âme sœur."_  
Janet était abasourdie par la clairvoyance de Sam. En effet, son amnésie avait été bénéfique d'une certaine manière, personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher de ne pas aimer son mari ou de profiter de lui de quelque manière que ce soit.  
En début d'après-midi, Siler fit son rapport à Carter et elle décida de passer à l'action.

Jack avait réussi à rentrer dans le Colorado et il n'avait prévenu que Janet, voulant faire une surprise à Sam. Quand l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage désiré, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le médecin et Jack n'aima pas le visage inquiet face à lui.  
_-"Doc, un problème avec Carter ?"_  
_-"Elle va bien, monsieur mais..."_  
_-"Mais quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, d'un ton dur.  
_-"Venez avec moi mais vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous allez voir. Promettez-moi de ne pas hurler."_  
Jack promit de faire de son mieux et Janet le guida vers la salle d'embarquement. La porte blindée s'ouvrit et Janet s'effaça pour laisser passer le général. Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, massée au pied de la Porte. Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement quand il comprit pourquoi tout le monde la regardait avec insistance.  
Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter chevauchait la Porte des étoiles. Oui, elle était montée dessus, ses jambes de part et d'autre de l'anneau principal, à plus de six mètres du sol. Un juron menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres mais il se retint pour trois raisons : un, il avait peur de faire sursauter Sam et de la faire basculer, deux, il avait promis au médecin de ne pas hurler et trois, le juron était tellement grossier que toute la base mettrait des mois à s'en remettre.  
_-"Mais putain doc ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-haut !"_ demanda Jack, en serrant les dents.  
_-"Elle répare la Porte, monsieur."_  
_-"Et c'est comme ça que vous veiller sur elle ? En la laissant monter sur cet engin de malheur !"_  
_-"J'ai réussi à lui faire enfiler un harnais de sécurité, je n'ai pas pu avoir mieux car elle était déjà là-haut quand Harriman m'a prévenu..."_  
_-"Je jure que si elle descend de là vivante, je l'étrangle !"_  
_-"Il faudra me passer sur le corps, monsieur, j'ai déjà posé une option pour cela."_  
Jack réussit à sourire mais il restait néanmoins inquiet. Il remarqua que Sam avait une radio, il arracha celle que Siler tenait en main.  
_-"Carter ! On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?!"_  
Sam sursauta légèrement, tant elle était concentrée.  
_-"Mon général ? Vous êtes déjà rentré ?"_  
_-"Oui et j'avoue qu'il était temps ! Répondez à la question, colonel !"_  
Même avec peu de souvenir, Sam comprit que l'utilisation de son grade l'obligeait à répondre.  
_-"Je répare la Porte, monsieur. Le chevron a un problème."_  
_-"Quel genre de problème ?"_  
_-"Ma théorie, qui s'avère juste, était que le cristal dans le chevron devait avoir bougé ou quelque chose du genre. Bref, j'ai tout démonté et remis le cristal en place. Je remonte tout ça et on fera un essai."_  
Jack grommela quelque chose pour lui mais pas dans la radio. Il monta en salle de briefing après avoir renvoyé les spectateurs au travail. Il laissa une équipe avec Carter, ainsi que deux infirmiers, en cas d'accident.


	36. Petite mise au point

**CHAPITRE 36 - Petite mise au point**

Le général O'Neill regardait droit devant lui. En salle de briefing il était à hauteur de la Porte. Carter était loin mais au moins, il n'aurait pas de torticolis en l'observant. Il était fou de rage qu'elle se mette en danger alors qu'elle s'était cogné le crâne moins d'une semaine plus tôt mais surtout à quelques jours de leurs dix ans de mariage, alors qu'elle portait leur enfant. Il ignorait ce qui le mettait le plus en colère...  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre personnellement mais... c'était sa femme avant d'être son lieutenant-colonel. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que son devoir, le travail pour lequel elle était douée, même amnésique.  
Elle sembla contente d'elle quand elle décida de quitter sa Porte bien-aimée. Jack serra les dents tout le temps de sa descente en rappel, assurée par Siler. Elle se rendit en salle de contrôle après avoir jeté un oeil vers lui. Elle avait esquissé un sourire mais elle le perdit quand elle avait croisé son regard : noir et froid. Il ne la retrouva pas dans la salle sous ses pieds, attendant qu'elle vienne lui faire son rapport. Il quitta la pièce pour reprendre possession de son bureau. Il était rangé et seule une pile de dossiers laissait entrevoir qu'elle avait travaillé ici.  
Jack prit les dossiers déposés par Harriman dans sa bannette des papiers à signer et s'appliqua à ne pas penser à elle. Il entendit la Porte s'activer et le bruit bien connu du vortex en formation se fit entendre. Sam avait réussi, il devait lui reconnaitre ça.  
Elle contacta SG1 et 3 pour leur signifier que la Porte était à nouveau opérationnelle. Carter prit son courage à deux mains et monta faire son rapport à son supérieur. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entra une fois invitée.  
_-"Mon général, ravie de vous revoir"_ commença-t-elle.  
_-"Je suis content d'être rentré pour vous voir faire des acrobaties à six mètres du sol, colonel !"_  
_-"Je ne risquais rien, monsieur."_  
_-"Ah ? Et si la Porte avait été activée ?"_  
_-"Impossible, j'avais coupé le cristal maître. Aucun vortex, entrant ou sortant, ne pouvait se former."_  
_-"On peut faire ça ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.  
_-"Oui, mon général."_  
_-"Ouais bon, ça n'excuse pas votre comportement irréfléchi et suicidaire colonel !"_  
_-"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'était pas suicidaire et parfaitement réfléchi, monsieur !"_ s'indigna Sam.  
-"Nous jouer une représentation du Cirque du Soleil vous appelez ça comment ? Et je ne parle pas de votre... état !"  
_-"Mon général, le problème est-il personnel ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout Carter ! Mais je pensais qu'une femme intelligente, comme vous, pourrait faire la part des choses et je ne vous savais pas inconsciente au point de risquer votre vie !"_  
_-"C'est vous qui ne savez pas faire la part des choses, monsieur. Il me semble me souvenir que je suis là en tant qu'experte de la Porte des étoiles. Mon travail est de trouver comment la faire fonctionner, comment la réparer quand elle est en panne et trouver de nouvelles applications à son utilisation ! N'était-ce pas mon travail que je faisais, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Vous êtes lieutenant-colonel, vous devez trouver des solutions et vous devez déléguer ! En tout cas, apprendre à le faire ! Et quant à ma manière de faire la part des choses, très bien ! Je vais changer !"_  
Sam déglutit avec difficultés suite à la menace à peine voilée.  
_-"Excusez-moi monsieur, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée."_  
_-"Non Carter, c'est vous qui avez raison. On m'a fait la même remarque à DC"_ dit Jack, sur un ton sans appel.  
Il allait congédier Carter, le temps pour lui de reprendre son calme. Cependant, il tomba sur la facture prévisionnelle de Siler.  
_-"Carter, c'est quoi ça ?"_ demanda-t-il, en lui tendant la feuille.  
_-"Hum..."_  
_-"Pas la peine d'expliquer, je pense avoir saisi mais merde ! Vous avez fait exploser la moitié de l'étage, vous avez vu la note ?"_  
Jack était hors de lui, à nouveau.  
_-"J'ai déjà du mal à faire passer les budgets pour les dépenses courantes, où croyez-vous que je vais trouver une telle somme ?"_  
Sam baissa la tête.  
_-"Je ne sais pas monsieur"_ répondit-elle, en regardant ses mains croisées devant elle.  
Il ne l'avait pas invitée à s'asseoir, elle était donc debout, les mains croisées devant elle, ses pouces se touchant à hauteur de son nombril.  
_-"Il est tard, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer."_  
Elle allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour rentrer chez eux mais c'était à son mari qu'elle devait confier cela, pas à son supérieur. Aussi en colère que pourrait être Janet, elle ne refuserait pas de la consoler ni de la raccompagner. Elle ravala ses larmes en se rendant à l'infirmerie. Janet voulait lui faire la morale en la voyant arriver mais vu son visage, elle garda ses remarques pour elle, le général était passé avant elle.  
_-"Mon colonel ?"_  
_-"C'est Sam !"_ répondit-elle, pleine de hargne.  
Son mari venait de lui faire comprendre que le protocole serait remis en vigueur entre eux au travail, pas besoin que son amie fasse pareil.  
_-"Peux-tu me raccompagner s'il te plait ? Le général veut que je rentre..."_  
_-"Oui, bien sûr. Va prendre une douche et te changer. Je te rejoins dans les vestiaires."_  
Sam obéit et Janet se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack.  
_-"Mon général, permission de quitter la base pour raccompagner le colonel Carter ?"_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'elle n'a pas de voiture et que c'est moi qui l'ai déposée hier, monsieur."_  
_-"Ah oui. Euh bien sûr. Et, doc ? Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, j'y suis déjà allé un peu fort..."_  
_-"Ce n'était pas intention, monsieur."_  
Jack hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement le ciel d'avoir ramené Janet auprès de Sam.


	37. Colère

**CHAPITRE 37 - Colère**

Janet quitta donc la base quelques minutes plus tard, avec un colonel effondré dans sa voiture. Elle la déposa devant chez elle et Sam refusa sa compagnie. Janet l'observa ouvrir sa porte. Elle ne quitta son domicile qu'après quelques instants, au cas où Sam ne changerait d'avis, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.  
_-"Que faites-vous chez moi ?"_ demanda Sam à une femme.  
_-"Madame Carter, comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda la femme, à peine surprise par la présence de Sam.  
_-"Qui êtes-vous ?"_  
_-"Madame Wilson. Est-ce que ça va, madame ?"_  
Bien qu'elle refuse de lui parler avant un moment, Sam fut obligée d'appeler son mari. Elle trouva le numéro de sa ligne directe et appela de son portable, depuis le jardin.  
_-"O'Neill !"_  
_-"C'est Carter, euh désolée de vous déranger monsieur mais je suis chez... moi et il y a une femme !"_  
_-"Quel est son nom, Carter ?"_  
_-"Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Wilson."_  
_-"D'accord, pas de panique, c'est votre femme de ménage."_  
_-"Oh... Merci monsieur"_ dit Sam puis elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus.  
Sam resta dehors, assise dans le jardin, attendant le départ de la femme chez elle.  
_-"J'ai fini madame, je vais y aller, sauf si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"_  
_-"Non, merci. Combien je vous dois, madame ?"_  
_-"C'est bon, le général O'Neill me verse mon salaire par virement tous les mois."_  
La femme avait bien la cinquantaine et paraissait douce et gentille. Elle ne parut pas plus surprise que cela du comportement étrange du colonel. Elle salua encore Sam et quitta la maison, parfaitement propre et rangée.

Quand Jack rentra chez lui, en début de soirée, il trouva Sam à la table du salon, un tas de papiers sous les yeux. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front et elle se recula légèrement.  
_-"Salut ma puce, que fais-tu ?"_  
_-"Je regarde mes comptes."_  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Pour payer les réparations dans mon labo..."_  
_-"Sam..."_ soupira Jack.  
_-"Quoi ? Mon supérieur m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais idiote et responsable de l'explosion de mon lieu de travail. Donc, à moi de réparer mes conneries, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que le budget du SGC n'est pas extensible..."_  
_-"Dit l'homme qui a détruit un nombre pas croyable d'appareils !"_  
_-"Tu te souviens de ça ?"_  
_-"Oui et des quelques conneries que tu as faites, qui nous ont aussi couté cher mais puisque c'est comme ça, je vais puiser dans mon argent personnel pour remplacer mon matériel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne toucherais pas au compte commun. D'ailleurs, comme se fait-il que j'ai un compte si bien garni ?"_  
_-"Tu avais un ami banquier. Il plaçait ton argent et ça a bien marché. Tu mets ton salaire avec le mien sur notre compte commun et tes primes sur un compte à part."_  
Sam ne répondit rien et garda les yeux sur ses relevés de banque.  
_-"Sam, je ne le pensais pas, laisse tomber le SGC va payer les réparations, ce n'est pas un problème."_  
_-"Non non, j'ai commis une erreur, je vais réparer."_  
_-"Sam, arrête ça !"_ hurla Jack.  
Sam fut surprise de son ton, elle releva la tête brusquement.  
_-"Excuse-moi. J'étais en colère parce que tu m'as fait peur. Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que j'ai pu avoir en te trouvant là-haut ?"_  
Sam réfléchit un instant et se mit à la place de Jack.  
_-"Jack, je ne craignais rien, je t'assure."_  
_-"Tu ne te souviens probablement pas mais combien de fois me suis-je mis en danger sans penser à ce que tu avais pu ressentir... ?"_  
_-"Je commence à me souvenir des missions de mieux en mieux... et c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'était stupide de grimper là-haut."_  
Sam se jeta dans les bras de son mari pour faire la paix. Elle lui avait tellement reproché de se mettre en danger sans penser aux conséquences qu'elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça.  
_-"Sam, tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, toi et un autre enfant ! D'autant que je t'ai tuée une fois, ça m'a suffi !"_ dit Jack, la tête dans le cou de Sam.  
_-"Excuse-moi"_ dit Sam en pleurant.  
Elle caressait les cheveux de son mari, alors qu'ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre.  
_-"Comment ça s'est passé à Washington ?"_ demanda finalement Sam quand Jack relâcha son étreinte.  
_-"Long et fastidieux mais impossible d'y couper..."_ soupira-t-il.  
_-"Pourquoi disais-tu qu'on t'avait fait des remarques sur nous ?"_  
_-"Rien de spécial mais il semble que ça fasse grincer des dents en haut lieu que mon lieutenant-colonel soit enceinte de moi..."_  
_-"Ah, désolée."_  
_-"Je ne le suis pas donc oublie ça"_ dit Jack, en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de Sam. Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour préparer à dîner.


	38. Premier Rendez-vous

**CHAPITRE 38 - Premier rendez-vous**

_-"Je ne me souviens pas de notre premier rendez-vous, Jack"_ dit Sam, en mangeant.  
_-"Bien sûr que si, tu portais ton maillot turquoise, tu m'en as parlé."_  
_-"Non Jack, ça c'était notre rencontre et notre première nuit ensemble. Moi je te parle de notre première sortie. Je ne sais pas moi, resto ou ciné, ou les deux ?"_ demanda Sam, un regard pour son mari.  
Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant son verre de vin, rassemblant ses souvenirs. Sam était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle adorait l'entendre raconter leur vie commune.  
_-"Je suis venu te chercher au Pentagone, après nos retrouvailles à DC. Je portais mon uniforme ce jour-là et comme tu sortais du travail, toi aussi. J'ai un ami qui travaillait comme conservateur au National Air and Space Museum. J'avais fait privatiser l'endroit rien que pour nous. J'ignorais à l'époque à quel point c'était ironique de te faire toucher de la roche lunaire, toi qui rêvais d'aller dans l'espace alors que tu bossais sur la Porte en Naquadah."_  
Sam sourit à l'évocation de cette Porte qui signifiait tant pour eux, sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Jack but une gorgée de vin.  
_-"Bref, on a passé une soirée formidable soirée à traîner tous les deux dans ce musée vide. Pas de foule à se presser et à nous pousser. Et la visite au planétarium Albert Einstein fut le point culminant. Tu semblais fascinée par tout ce que je te racontais sur les avions exposés et sur les capsules spatiales. Et bien que tu sois toi-même pilote et astrophysicienne, tu m'as écouté patiemment toute la soirée. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ton humilité et ta patience."_  
Sam lui sourit difficilement, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.  
_-"Ma puce ?"_  
_-"Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que tes paroles me touchent beaucoup."_  
Jack se leva et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Sam.  
_-"Ne sois pas bouleversée. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, ça devrait te faire sourire et non pleurer..."_  
_-"J'ai parfois l'impression que tu m'aimes plus que moi je t'aime..."_  
_-"Je ne pense pas. Déjà parce qu'il est impossible de comptabiliser l'amour, même quand on est astrophysicienne. Ensuite, même si tu ne t'en souviens plus, je reçois autant de ta part que toi de la mienne, j'en suis persuadé donc, ôte-toi ça de la tête."_  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Jack reprit sa place à table et continua à parler de leur premier rendez-vous, tenant la main de Sam dans la sienne.  
_-"Donc après ma visite guidée du musée, je t'ai invité dans mon restaurant préféré à Washington, "Le chat noir". La carte y est fabuleuse. On a bu un haut Médoc délicieux..."_  
_-"Cuisine et vin français ?"_  
Jack hocha la tête et Sam prit la parole.  
_-"Ensuite, tu m'as raccompagné à mon appartement. J'ai cru que tu allais refuser de passer la nuit avec moi, mais tu as fini par accepter... On ne vivait pas encore ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"La mémoire te revient !"_ dit Jack, radieux.  
_-"Mmm, il semblerait oui. Le lendemain, tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner et tu l'as servi au lit. Puis je me suis préparée et pour qu'on reste encore ensemble quelques précieuses minutes, tu es venu avec moi au Pentagone. Toutes mes collègues étaient jalouses."_  
_-"Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ça..."_  
Sam rougit en baissant la tête. Jack caressait distraitement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.  
_-"Elles nous ont vus arriver ensemble et comme tu portais toujours ton uniforme, elles n'ont cessé de me poser des questions sur toi."_  
_-"Et qu'as-tu répondu ?"_  
_-"Que c'était secret défense !_" dit Sam, en riant.  
_-"Tu l'avais senti, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Oui, tu étais trop mystérieux pour n'être qu'un pilote..."_  
_-"M'aimerais-tu moins si je n'étais que cela ?"_  
_-"Non, ça ne changerait pas mon amour pour toi mais je n'aurais pas été conquise si facilement sans le côté rugueux et arrogant."_  
_-"Moi, arrogant ?"_ s'écria Jack.  
_-"Le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte_" répondit Sam, en lui souriant.  
Ce sourire était tendre et sincère, ce sourire avait manqué à Jack, elle ne le sortait que pour les grandes occasions. Dans ces moments-là, Jack savait pourquoi il l'aimait tant et sans retenue.  
Ils continuèrent la soirée à évoquer des souvenirs de leur passé puis Sam se coucha, car leur lit lui avait manqué et ses deux jours de travail l'avaient fatiguée. Jack aurait apprécié qu'elle ne reprenne pas si rapidement mais elle aimait être occupée et la mémoire lui revenait plus vite de cette manière. Il débarrassa la table et chargea le lave-vaisselle, puis il travailla sur quelques dossiers avant de monter rejoindre sa femme, dans leur chambre.  
Il la trouva endormie sur le ventre, sa position préférée mais il savait que sous peu, elle devrait en changer à cause du bébé. Il sourit à la vision mais aussi à la pensée du petit être qui grandissait bien au chaud. Il se dit que personne ne ferait jamais de meilleure mère que Carter. Elle savait être douce et aimante mais aussi rigoureuse et protectrice quand il le fallait. Bien qu'elle soit montée en haut de la Porte, Jack savait que jamais elle ne mettrait la vie de leur enfant en jeu et préférerait périr en le protégeant. Après une bonne douche, il se coucha près d'elle et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sam, qui sourit dans son sommeil.


	39. Siler

**CHAPITRE 39 - Siler**

Le téléphone de Jack vibra avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il coupait la sonnerie la nuit, pour ne pas déranger Sam alors que le son le réveillait à tous les coups. Il décrocha et Harriman lui parla avant qu'il ne le fasse.  
_-"Mon général, désolé de vous réveiller mais on a besoin de vous ici."_  
Jack grogna pour lui signifier qu'il arrivait. Depuis qu'il était à la tête de la base, le sergent avait fini par comprendre que le général ne dormait pas seul car il ne parlait jamais immédiatement après avoir décroché le téléphone. Harriman l'entendait sortir de son lit, se déplacer, fermer une porte avant qu'il ne lui parle enfin. Quand le message était court comme ici, ils n'échangeaient aucune parole supplémentaire. Harriman se doutait de l'identité de la femme près de lui mais n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, son sens du dévouement le gardant de cancaner sur le compte du général. Tout le monde le craignait assez pour parler devant son assistant, car si O'Neill avait vent des rumeurs sur son compte et celui du colonel Carter, ça irait assez mal.  
Jack se prépara en silence, embrassa sa femme et quitta leur domicile aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le réveil de Sam sonna à une heure décente et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit, encore. Elle soupira et se prépara. Jack ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partirait avant elle et comme la cuisine était vide et propre, elle se douta qu'il avait dû être appelé dans la nuit. Elle allait prendre ses clefs de voiture pour aller à la base quand on sonna à la porte. Elle jeta un œil par le judas puis ouvrit.  
_-"Mon colonel !"_  
_-"Sergent Siler, comment allez-vous ?"_  
_-"Bien, je vous remercie. Le général m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous conduire à la montagne, il avait peur que vous ne vous souveniez plus de la route."_  
_-"Il vous a parlé de ça ?"_  
_-"Nous sommes quelques-uns dans la confidence à la base, concernant votre amnésie, même si vous le cachez bien. Etes-vous prête, madame ?"_  
_-"Je prends mon sac et ça sera bon"_ dit Sam en attrapant ses affaires.  
Elle était ravie que Jack lui envoie un chauffeur car elle se sentait encore fatiguée et les maux de tête ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment. Elle ferma la maison à clef et Siler lui ouvrit la portière côté passager puis il la ferma une fois que Sam fut installée.  
Les deux compagnons furent silencieux pendant le voyage, Sam perdue dans ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface et Siler repensant à sa conversation avec le général.

Siler avait été convoqué à son arrivée à la base. Il prenait généralement son service à 7h du matin et il fut assez surpris que le général soit déjà là. Il se présenta à son bureau et son stress monta d'un cran quand O'Neill lui demanda de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir face à lui. Siler pensa immédiatement que le général allait lui passer un savon à cause des acrobaties du colonel, la veille.  
_-"Sergent, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance pour une mission particulière. Je compte sur votre absolue discrétion."_  
L'homme dévisagea son patron et son silence invita Jack à poursuivre.  
_-"Je voudrais que vous passiez chercher le colonel Carter à son domicile."_  
Siler se détendit un peu mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le général en faisait un tel secret.  
_-"Le colonel vit toujours dans sa petite maison du centre-ville ?"_  
_-"Pas vraiment, non. C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous pour ne souffler mot de ça à personne mais le domicile de Carter est aussi le mien... Suis-je clair ?"_ demanda Jack, en lançant un regard direct à son sergent.  
Le sergent était trop malin pour ne pas avoir compris l'allusion. Il jura de ne jamais mentionner ce détail. Jack savait aussi sur qui il pouvait compter et Siler était l'un de ses hommes de confiance.  
_-"A quelle heure dois-je me rendre chez le colonel ?"_  
_-"Pour 8h30. Prenez le véhicule qu'il vous plaira."_  
_-"A vos ordres, monsieur."_  
_-"Vous pouvez disposer."_  
Siler se leva et salua le général avant de quitter la pièce. Comme il allait sortir, Jack l'interpella.  
_-"Sergent ?"_  
Il se tourna.  
_-"Merci"_ dit le général en souriant légèrement.  
Le sergent put lire la gratitude sur le visage d'O'Neill avant que le masque inexpressif ne se remette en place. Siler hocha la tête et se rendit à son poste de travail, en attendant de partir pour aller chercher Carter.

Quand il était arrivé, tout était calme dans le quartier car le général - et le colonel- vivait à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une maison en bois et son terrain était bordé de forêt. Le sergent avait toujours connu le général O'Neill propriétaire de cette maison. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps ils partageaient ce toit quand Carter ouvrit la porte. Vu l'étonnement sur son visage, le général ne l'avait pas appelée. Elle sembla soulagée d'avoir un chauffeur, elle semblait fatiguée.


	40. Malaise

**CHAPITRE 40 - Malaise**

Le général O'Neill fut prévenu par le poste de contrôle que Carter venait d'arriver au SGC. Peu de temps après, Siler se présenta à son bureau.  
_-"Mon général, tout s'est bien passé mais je trouve que le colonel a les traits tirés et même si elle n'a rien dit, je pense qu'elle a mal au crâne. Est-ce que je dois l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?"_  
Jack se leva. Il s'approcha de Siler et lui serra la main, en signe de gratitude à nouveau.  
_-"Merci sergent, mais je prends le relais. J'apprécie beaucoup."_  
_-"De rien, mon général. Nous apprécions tous beaucoup le colonel."_  
Jack sourit et se dirigea vers le mess, où devaient se trouver SG1 et 3, revenus en catastrophe au petit matin, tirant le général du lit.  
Il espérait trouver tout le monde au réfectoire, surtout son épouse. Il souriait mais son sourire quitta son visage quand il entendit des éclats de voix en provenance que mess.

Une fois changée avec un pantalon de treillis et son éternel t-shirt noir à manches longues, le tout recouvert de sa blouse blanche, Carter attira l'attention d'un nouveau membre de SG3 en arrivant au mess. Elle essayait de cacher son ventre naissant mais sa poitrine avait pris une telle ampleur qu'elle peinait à la masquer.  
_-"Oh les gars, depuis quand le SGC héberge des bombasses dans son genre ?"_  
_-"Calme-toi Walace !"_ gronda Reynolds en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
Le capitaine Walace se leva et s'approcha de Sam, qui attendait son tour pour un café. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais elle le fusilla du regard, le dissuadant de la toucher.  
_-"Alors, ma jolie, comment ça va ?"_  
_-"Mon colonel"_ reprit Sam, imitant Jack pendant leurs années de service au sein de SG1.  
_-"Je suis capitaine, mais je comprends que les grades te dépassent ma beauté, tu es une scientifique toi !"_  
_-"Non, moi je suis colonel, vous me devez le respect, capitaine !"_  
_-"Ne te paye pas ma tête, tu es trop jolie pour ça !"_  
Reynolds s'était levé juste après Teal'c. Daniel regarda la scène, comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti et qu'il avait une seconde d'avance sur son environnement. Tout le monde était tellement pris dans l'action que personne n'avait remarqué Jack entrer, sauf Teal'c qui ne bougea pas.  
_-"Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer non plus, capitaine alors je vous prierais de ne pas me manquer de respect, sinon ça pourrait mal finir !"_ gronda Sam.  
_-"Ou quoi, tu vas porter la main sur moi ? Je rêve d'un corps-à-corps avec une beauté comme toi mais tu sais ce que tu risques en t'en prenant à un officier de l'armée américaine ?"_  
_-"Dans un cas de légitime défense ?"_ Sam fit mine de réfléchir._ "Pas grand chose !"_  
Jack voyait Walace commencer à être agacé par Sam qui lui tenait tête et il leva la main, comme pour attraper le bras de Sam. Il décida d'intervenir.  
_-"Un problème, Carter ?"_  
Sans lâcher Walace des yeux, elle répondit :_ "Non mon général, je rappelais les bases du protocole militaire à Walace. Merci, monsieur."_  
Walace blêmit en entendant le nom de la femme.  
_-"Ca... Carter ? Comme dans..."_  
_-"Lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Pour rien, Carter"_ dit Reynolds, en attrapant l'homme par le bras._ "Tu me fais honte, Walace !"_  
Le chef de SG3 jeta un regard confus à Jack et fit quitter le mess à son équipe. Sam réussi finalement à se servir un café et elle s'installa avec Daniel et Teal'c à table. Jack suivi son exemple, demandant à tout le monde de se disperser.  
_-"Salut les gars"_ dit-il, en s'asseyant avec eux.  
SG1 lui rendit son salut. Souhaitant changer de sujet, Daniel demanda à Sam :_ "Alors, comment va la mémoire ce matin ?"_  
_-"Bien je dirais. J'ai l'impression que presque tout est revenu même si certaines périodes sont dans le brouillard."_  
_-"Comme ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
_-"Un travail dans un monde souterrain... à moins que ça ne soit encore Jolinar..."_  
_-"Non je ne crois pas"_ répondit Daniel._ "Nous avons été capturés et mis aux travaux forcés sur une planète glacée, nos mémoires avaient été altérées..."_  
_-"Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance avec ça, moi !"_ soupira Sam, tout en souriant.  
Jack sourit et lui glissa un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir au passage. Elle posa sa tasse et massa ses tempes.  
_-"Carter, tout va bien ?"_ demanda Jack, s'accroupissant près d'elle.  
Daniel et Teal'c se levèrent et aidèrent Jack à mettre Sam debout. Elle était blanche comme un linge et le malaise sembla augmenter. Comme elle semblait incapable de se tenir debout, Teal'c attrapa Sam par le dos et passa sa main sous ses genoux, pour la porter auprès de Janet. Ca avait un air de déjà-vu. Danie couru prévenir de l'arrivée de Sam et Jack marchait juste derrière Teal'c.  
Janet ausculta Sam et estima qu'il s'agissait d'un malaise vagal.  
_-"Rien de préoccupant mais je pense qu'elle a repris le travail trop vite. Je vais la renvoyer chez elle, avec pour consigne de se reposer."_  
_-"Très bien, je m'en charge"_ dit Jack. _"Je m'occupe d'un briefing avant."_  
Sam se reposait, allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Daniel et Teal'c suivirent Jack pour le débriefing avec SG3. La tension monta d'un cran.


	41. Walace

Merci pour les reviews ;)

_ Hina49 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça m'a fait très plaisir :D C'est de loin ma préférée également, mon histoire la plus achevée car la plus travaillée aussi._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 41 - Walace**

Les officiers se levèrent à l'entrée de Jack dans la salle de réunion. Il les toisa tous, les uns après les autres. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, le général ne les ayant pas encore mis au repos. Daniel et Teal'c se tenaient derrière lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils connaissaient assez Jack pour savoir qu'il était furieux et qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour se dominer.  
_-"Permission de parler, mon général ?"_ tenta Walace.  
"Grave erreur" se dit Daniel.  
_-"Non et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous n'auriez même pas la permission de respirer le même air que moi !"_  
Reynolds tourna juste les yeux vers son capitaine. "Quel abruti fini celui-là" se dit-il.  
_-"Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour vous adresser à une femme de cette manière ?"_  
_-"J'ignorais que c'était Carter !"_  
_-"Vous parlerez quand vous y serez autorisé ! Et peu importe que ça soit Carter ou une autre ! J'entends que chacun des membres du SGC respecte les autres, masculins et féminins confondus ! De plus, vous vous êtes adressé à un officier supérieur avec un manque total de respect ! Vous aurez de la chance si elle ne vous fait pas traduire en cour martiale !"_  
Jack était hors de lui, il ne supportait pas les officiers qui essayaient de se faire mousser auprès des femmes comme ça.  
_-"Et sachez que si elle décide de porter plainte, je le soutiendrais et je ne ferais rien pour l'en dissuader, d'autant que j'étais témoin de la scène !"_  
_-"Bien sûr ! Vous l'auriez soutenue même si vous n'aviez pas été là ! Vous la couvrez toujours, même quand elle commet des erreurs !"_  
Jack était stupéfait qu'un capitaine ose lui parler sur ce ton, devant d'autres officiers. Teal'c fit un pas en avant mais Jack l'arrêta.  
_-"De quelles erreurs parlez-vous ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, des erreurs quoi, comme tout le monde..."_  
Walace était visiblement gêné d'avoir trop parlé et fut impressionné par le regard de Teal'c.  
_-"Allez au bout capitaine, vous avez manqué de respect à un colonel et parlé sans l'autorisation de votre général, vous n'êtes plus à un peu d'insubordination, pour couronner le tout !"_  
Jack avait utilisé un ton froid et détaché, il ne criait plus et les autres personnes présentes savaient que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Le calme avant la tempête. Walace balbutia quelques mots mais aucune idée cohérente.  
_-"J'attends, capitaine !"_ gronda Jack.  
_-"Hum, bah elle a fait sauter son labo la semaine dernière déjà !"_  
_-"Mais encore ?"_  
Walace se trouva bête car il n'avait rien d'autre contre Sam Carter, mis à part les rumeurs sur son compte. Comme on lui avait toujours dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, il lança les hostilités, mais il avait mal choisi sa cible.  
_-"De toute façon, même si elle avait commis des erreurs, vous auriez tous couvert ses arrières ! C'est impossible pour une femme d'arriver à ce grade-là à son âge, sans coucher ! J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins, mon général !"_  
Il fallut tout l'entrainement et le self-control de Jack pour se retenir de se jeter sur son subordonné.  
_-"Walace ! Je vous signale que cette femme est docteur en astrophysique théorique et qu'elle est plus intelligente que nous tous réunis - sans vouloir vous vexer, Daniel !"_  
Daniel secoua une main pour dire qu'il s'en fichait.  
_-"Elle a sauvé le monde plus de fois que vous ne pourrez le faire en vivant trois vies. Vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville, alors ne jouez pas à ça, pas avec elle ! Carter boxe dans une autre catégorie !"_  
Jack tenta de rester calme, pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil pour le briefing et mit ses officiers au repos.  
_-"Maintenant, si quelqu'un dans cette pièce pense ne pas pouvoir travailler avec le colonel Carter ou tout officier féminin, je peux signer la demande de transfert dès à présent. Si vous choisissez de rester, ça sera en présentant des excuses à cette femme, Walace et en essayant tous d'apprendre à son contact."_  
Il toisa à nouveau les officiers et personne ne quitta la pièce.  
_-"Bien, donc on va faire votre briefing de fin de mission avant de passer à autre chose. SG1, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine !"_  
Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table et le briefing se déroula sans accroc. Walace pensait s'en être bien tiré mais le général l'appela dans son bureau quand tout le monde quitta la pièce, après la réunion.  
_-"Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à votre punition, capitaine. Vous avez été ouvertement hostile avec deux officiers supérieurs, je ne peux laisser passer ça. Je vais vous mettre un blâme et je vais m'entretenir avec Reynolds et Carter pour savoir ce qui convient de faire de vous. Rompez !"_  
Walace quitta la pièce, en n'oubliant pas de saluer le général. Une fois seul, Jack soupira un grand coup, se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
_-"Et on n'est que mercredi !"_  
Jack signa la demande de matériel pour le labo de Carter avant de la raccompagner chez eux. Il la déposa à Harriman en lui expliquant qu'il quittait la base une heure tout au plus.


	42. Mrs O'Neill

**CHAPITRE 42 - Madame O'Neill**

Reynolds était passé à l'infirmerie pour saluer Carter mais il arriva après Jack. Il observa les deux officiers, se croyant seuls. Ils riaient tous les deux, discrètement. Reynolds comprit que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais été si proches avant, émotionnellement parlant. Les rumeurs d'une liaison sur leur compte étaient peut-être fondées.  
Il regarda Jack tenir le bras de Sam pour l'aider à se mettre debout, puis il l'aida à enfiler sa veste de treillis, à la place de sa blouse blanche. Les gestes étaient intimes et aucun des deux ne semblait gêné par cette proximité. Un bruit dans son dos attira son attention et il trouva Janet, qui l'observait à son tour. Il lui fit un sourire timide, le médecin avait beau mesurer une tête de moins que lui, elle n'en restait pas moins menaçante.  
Jack tourna la tête, conscient de la tension dans l'air et s'écarta doucement de Sam. Il salua Reynolds et Janet d'un signe de tête et laissa passer Sam devant lui pour quitter l'infirmerie.

Jack fut de retour à son bureau exactement une heure après son départ. Il avait déposé Sam chez eux et n'était parti qu'avec la certitude qu'elle était trop épuisée pour faire autre chose que se reposer. Elle avait juré de reprendre le travail le lendemain car rester à ne rien faire ne lui ressemblait pas. Sam s'était installée au salon avec un roman et pas un de ses traités de physique quantique quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva doucement, pour éviter un vertige et ouvrit pour trouver un livreur de FedEx.  
_-"Madame O'Neill ?"_ demanda l'homme.  
Sam mit un instant à répondre car elle n'était pas habituée à ce nom, la concernant.  
_-"Oui, c'est moi."_  
_-"Signez ici madame puis vous m'indiquerez où je dois poser ça"_ dit l'homme, en désignant une caisse en bois, reposant sur un diable.  
_-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_  
_-"Je l'ignore, madame, je suis juste chargé de le livrer."_  
_-"D'accord, mettez ça là alors"_ dit-elle, en désignant un coin dans l'entrée.  
La caisse n'était pas grande mais elle semblait lourde. Elle donna un pourboire au livreur et l'homme quitta sa maison juste après.  
Sam regarda le bordereau d'expédition et fut surprise de voir que le colis venait d'elle-même. Elle décida d'ouvrir la caisse. Elle se rendit dans le garage pour prendre un pied-de-biche et elle souleva le dessus de la boite. Elle jeta un oeil dedans mais ce qu'elle vit ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Le matin même, elle semblait persuadée que sa mémoire était revenue complètement alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé ce... truc.  
Elle récupéra son ordinateur portable et consulta ses mails, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Elle sourit, se prenant pour un policier au milieu d'une enquête. "J'aurais fait un bon flic" se dit-elle, avant de se souvenir que c'était le métier de son frère.  
Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Elle les laissait pousser un peu, les longs cheveux de sa jeunesse lui manquaient. Le visage de Jack la voyant pour la première fois avec ses cheveux coupés court, en salle de briefing, lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait pas semblé ravi mais n'avait jamais critiqué ses choix capillaires. Sauf le jour où elle avait annoncé qu'en ayant assez des remarques des hommes du SGC sur sa couleur, elle envisageait de se teindre en brune. Là, Jack avait vivement protesté. Puis, elle avait fait exploser le soleil de Vorasch et tout le monde sembla, ensuite, oublier qu'elle était blonde naturellement.

Dans ses mails envoyés, elle trouva la confirmation de la commande passée quelques semaines plus tôt.

_"Madame, Monsieur,_

_je vous confirme que la livraison devra se faire à mon domicile. Si je n'y suis pas, merci de me contacter sur mon portable (dont vous trouverez les coordonnées ci-dessus)._  
_Je confirme également que le coffre-fort doit être livré en pièces détachées._

_Merci par avance pour votre diligence,_  
_Samantha Carter-O'Neill."_

"Soit je suis parano, soit j'ai une bonne raison de monter moi-même ce coffre-fort, encore faudrait-il que je me souvienne pourquoi..." pensa Sam, à la lecture du mail.  
Son portable sonna et le numéro du bureau du général s'afficha. Elle sourit.  
_-"Carter."_  
_-"Salut c'est moi. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ?"_  
_-"Selon les us et coutumes terriens, il est d'usage de commencer par la mauvaise, la bonne contrebalançant ensuite ses effets..."_  
_-"OK... donc je commence par la mauvaise : vendredi soir, nous devons être en tenue d'apparat pour un blabla en salle d'embarquement..."_  
_-"D'accord..."_  
_-"Tu sais quelle date c'est, vendredi ?"_  
_-"Nous sommes le 11 donc dans deux jours, nous serons le 13 oui..."_  
_-"C'est notre anniversaire de mariage_" soupira Jack, blasé.  
_-"Ah euh non, je ne me souviens pas encore de tout en fait !"_  
_-"Pas grave. Et donc la bonne nouvelle c'est que tonton George va nous rendre visite !"_  
Le visage de Sam se fendit d'un grand sourire.  
_-"Super !"_  
Une pensée traversa son esprit. Elle se tourna vers le coffre-fort. Elle réalisa que c'était sûrement le cadeau pour Jack.  
_-"Tu as reçu un paquet au SGC mais tu l'avais payé avec ta propre carte. Une idée de ce que c'est ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Pas du tout. Peux-tu le rapporter ici ce soir ?"_  
_-"Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu te reposes ?"_  
_-"Oui oui. Je lisais dans le canapé !"_  
_-"Tu lisais quoi ?"_  
_-"Le Da Vinci Code..."_  
Sam senti Jack se raidir au téléphone.  
_-"Colonel, je dois vous laisser, on m'attend pour une réunion."_  
_-"A ce soir mon amour... Je t'aime."_  
_-"Idem ici"_ dit Jack avant de raccrocher.


	43. Las Vegas

_ Hina49 : merci pour ton message ;) Pour ce qui est du bébé, tu verras à la fin :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 43 - Las Vegas**

Quand Jack rentra chez lui le soir venu, il senti une bonne odeur dans la maison. Il déposa le paquet de Sam sur la caisse en bois.  
_-"Sam ?"_ appela-t-il.  
Elle sortit de la cuisine, en t-shirt et short en jean, un tablier enroulé autour des hanches, une cuillère en bois à la main.  
_-"Salut !"_ dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.  
_-"Que me vaut le plaisir de te trouver en train de cuisiner ?"_  
_-"Je me suis dit que tu avais dû avoir une journée harassante, j'ai voulu te faciliter la vie."_  
_-"Je vais te laisser plus souvent à la maison... Mais dis-moi, ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?"_  
_-"Une recette que j'avais notée dans un carnet. Ce sont des aiguillettes de poulet, sauce mangue avec des pommes de terre à l'ail. C'est prêt, si tu veux bien mettre la table, on pourra dîner."_  
Jack leva un sourcil, surpris par l'engouement de son épouse pour la cuisine. Il déposa le dos de sa main sur son front.  
_-"Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ?"_  
_-"Mmm, oui. Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Parce que depuis que je te connais c'est moi qui cuisine ou on se fait livrer... je suis surpris, c'est tout..."_  
Sam réfléchit un instant et avoua : _"Je crois que j'adore cuisiner en fait."_  
_-"Mais tu as toujours dit que tu détestais ça"_ dit Jack, prenant des assiettes et des couverts.  
_-"J'ai menti"_ dit Sam, se pinçant les lèvres.  
Elle entendit les assiettes être posées sans délicatesse sur la table du salon. Il revint doucement vers la cuisine, les poings sur les hanches.  
_-"Je te demande pardon ?"_  
_-"Il me semble que je t'ai menti quand on s'est rencontrés..."_  
_-"D'accord et pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, probablement pour que tu cuisines pour moi, je trouve ça terriblement sexy quand tu le fais..."_  
Jack s'approcha de Sam, la dominant de sa haute stature. Sam ne recula pas car elle ne lut qu'un profond amour dans ses yeux. Un autre homme lui aurait fait peur, mais pas Jack.  
_-"Et aussi pour ne pas paraître trop parfaite, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ce geste excita Jack. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant un bras dans son dos, la capturant dans une étreinte passionnée. Il commença à la chatouiller juste après leur baiser.  
_-"C'est ta punition pour m'avoir caché tes talents !"_ dit-il alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.  
Sam réussi à s'extraire des bras de son mari pour couper le feu sous ses casseroles et les apporter au salon. Elle servit puis Jack s'installa. Il goûta et dévisagea son épouse.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle, la fourchette levée.  
_-"C'est délicieux !"_  
_-"Merci"_ répondit Sam en rougissant.  
Puis ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Au moment du café, Jack demanda à Sam :_ "C'est quoi cette caisse dans l'entrée ? Tu refais la déco avec des trucs encombrants en bois ?"_  
Sam sourit avant de répondre : _"Je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que ça va avec le truc que tu as reçu pour moi."_  
_-"Une idée de ce que c'est ?"_  
_-"Oui mais c'est une surprise..."_ dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.  
_-"Ah, tu commences à faire des cachotteries à ton mari..."_  
_-"Comme si tu ne te doutais pas que c'était pour notre anniversaire... D'ailleurs, raconte-moi notre nuit de noces."_  
Jack se leva et lui tendit la main.  
_-"On va faire mieux que ça, on va la revivre..."_  
Sam frémit de plaisir anticipé quand elle posa sa main dans celle de son époux. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, que Jack ferma d'un coup de talon dans la porte.  
_-"Nous avions réservé au Bellagio. Evidemment nous avons choisi leur chapelle car c'est la plus sobre du Strip"_ commença Jack, en détachant le tablier de Sam. _"Impossible de couper à Elvis et Marilyn pour témoins... mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Le casino nous avait réservé un créneau en or, car j'avais pris une des plus grandes suites de l'hôtel pour notre séjour. Nous avions la vue sur la fontaine et le soir venu, la musique a commencé et les jets d'eau se sont mis en route. C'est un spectacle à couper le souffle..."_  
Jack parlait en même temps qu'il embrassait la nuque de Sam, qui écoutait en silence, tentant de faire coïncider ses souvenirs avec son récit.  
_-"Pourquoi cette suite déjà ?"_  
_-"Pour pouvoir admirer les fontaines mais surtout, la tour Eiffel miniature de l'autre côté du Strip. A défaut d'aller à Paris, on avait un petit aperçu..."_  
Ils étaient presque nus et Sam tournait toujours le dos à Jack.  
_-"La mémoire te revient ?"_ demanda Jack, comme elle hochait la tête.  
_-"Oui, c'est une bonne voie mais j'aime t'entendre raconter ces détails intimes et secrets de notre vie..."_  
Jack profita de ce que Sam était collée à lui pour caresser sa poitrine, la serrant ainsi davantage contre lui. Elle bougea ses hanches de gauche à droite, se frottant sur le point sensible de son mari. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Jack raconta leur première fois de mari et femme, sur un lit king size, dans une suite plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les lumières de Las Vegas.  
Il lui susurrait les mots au creux de l'oreille, maintenant qu'ils étaient couchés. Sam écoutait tout en embrassant le cou de Jack, sur elle. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant de passer à l'action. Jack sentait Sam se cambrer sous lui, cherchant à accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps. Il finit par mettre fin au supplice et leur étreinte fut longue et passionnée.


	44. Hammond

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 44 - Hammond**

Dans la nuit, Sam s'était réveillée en sursaut, les souvenirs de Jolinar faisant surface à nouveau.  
Jack la calma et elle se rendormit. Il était habitué à ses réveils soudains et le rituel était toujours le même : il lui caressait le dos, puis elle se collait à lui et s'endormait, bercée par la respiration calme de Jack, la tête sur sa poitrine.  
Ils avaient vu des horreurs au long de leurs carrières et Sam avait raison, ils avaient vécu de trop de choses pour se compliquer la vie en se cachant. Il devait faire quelque chose pour officialiser leur relation aux yeux du monde. Il en parlerait à George quand il serait en ville, il trouverait bien une idée pour faire plaisir à sa filleule. Il sourit en repensant au jour où, avec Carter, ils lui avaient avoué la vérité.

Sam venait d'être sauvée par Jolinar. Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et avait demandé à Daniel de la reconduire chez elle. Elle était encore traumatisée par l'intrusion de la Tok'ra en elle mais surtout par son sacrifice. Jack assistait, impuissant, à sa dépression. Ils avaient décidé de prendre de la distance à la base, suite à leur disparition en Antarctique. Jack avait surpris des conversations au mess ou dans les vestiaires des hommes. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de se déplacer en silence et surprenait toujours le monde, sauf Teal'c. Il avait vu les regards sur eux et surtout celui du général. Il avait prétendu ne pas s'en rendre compte et ils prenaient aussi beaucoup de précautions pour se voir en dehors de la base.  
Quand Sam avait été conduite à l'infirmerie, après l'attaque de l'Ashrak, Jack s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient échangé leurs plaques par inadvertance, probablement après leur douche commune du matin. Il avait croisé les doigts pour que Janet ne remarque pas cet échange. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait repris ses plaques et rendu les siennes à Sam mais il avait été surpris à fouiller dans sa blouse d'hôpital, par Hammond en personne. Le général semblait furieux et Jack avait promis de tout expliquer, quand Carter serait à nouveau sur pied. Elle avait obtenu quelques jours de congé chez elle et Hammond avait assigné Jack au SGC, profitant de l'arrêt des missions de SG1 pour rattraper son retard de paperasse. Jack avait prévenu Sam et celle-ci était encore plus triste. Quand elle revint à la base, ils se présentèrent spontanément chez le général.  
Les deux officiers se tenaient au garde-à-vous devant le bureau de leur supérieur.  
_-"J'attends des explications suite à ce que j'ai surpris à l'infirmerie, colonel !"_  
Sam lui jeta un regard en biais et Jack pointa ses plaques, visibles sur son t-shirt. Sam rougit légèrement. Sentant l'hésitation du couple, Hammond haussa un peu le ton.  
_-"Colonel, je n'ai pas toute la journée, décidez-vous à parler ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'interroger le capitaine Carter !"_  
Sachant que Sam ne résisterait pas à l'interrogatoire, Jack se lança.  
_-"Le capitaine Carter et moi partageons une relation..."_  
_-"C'est sérieux à quel point ?"_ demanda Hammond, inquiet pour la carrière de Sam.  
_-"Genre sérieux comme plus de deux ans de mariage, monsieur"_ répondit Jack, en n'osant pas regarder Hammond en face.  
Hammond se passa une main sur le visage.  
_-"Vous êtes sincères là, tous les deux ?"_ hurla finalement le général.  
Sam sursauta en l'entendant crier. Il était habituellement si calme et posé.  
_-"Ton père est au courant de ça ?"_  
_-"Non, monsieur."_  
Sam crut que son parrain allait avoir une attaque quand elle lut la douleur sur son visage.  
_-"Sam, à quoi pensais-tu en épousant ton officier supérieur ?"_  
_-"Je n'étais pas son officier supérieur à cette époque."_  
_-"Colonel, j'ai beau tolérer votre insubordination, là, je ne m'adressais pas à vous mais à... votre épouse ! Sam, qui est au courant ?"_  
_-"Vous, monsieur."_  
_-"Disparaissez et faites-vous discrets dans les jours à venir, le temps que je prenne une décision."_  
Jack et Sam saluèrent Hammond et au moment où elle allait sortir, Sam fut rappelée. Jack quitta la pièce en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Hammond se leva et la serra dans ses bras, très brièvement.  
_-"Je suis heureux pour toi, Sam mais c'est un jeu dangereux !"_  
_-"Merci George. Peu importe ce que ça me coûte, ça en vaut la peine."_  
Hammond lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.  
_-"Le colonel O'Neill ? Vraiment ?"_  
_-"Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, ce n'est pas le même homme dans l'intimité. Il est doux, gentil, patient et il me fait rire. Je suis heureuse depuis que je le connais et je pense que c'est réciproque."_  
Hammond regarda dans la salle de briefing et une fois sûr qu'elle était vide, il embrassa le front de Sam.  
_-"Je vais faire mon maximum pour toi dans ce cas."_  
Sam le serra dans ses bras et quitta la pièce. Jack attendait à quelques pas de là, les mains dans les poches.  
_-"Alors ?"_  
_-"Rien, il est heureux pour nous."_  
Hammond avait réussi à masquer l'état civil de Jack et Sam, cachant ainsi la vérité sur la relation de ses officiers. Ils avaient promis de rester aussi professionnels que d'habitude et ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Si Hammond n'avait pas su la vérité, il n'aurait pas soupçonné le réel lien affectif entre eux. Bien sûr, leur amour se sentait mais ils arrivaient à le dissimuler, comme juste une attirance naturelle, presque banale.


	45. Boxe

**CHAPITRE 45 - Boxe**

Jack accepta que Sam vienne à la base le jeudi, mais en promettant de ne pas trop travailler et de se limiter à une tasse de café, pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle approuva sa proposition et elle s'enferma dans son labo en travaux, dès que possible. Elle pensait se souvenir de notes concernant le coffre. Elle fouilla son labo et trouva un carnet dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et à la fin, elle tomba sur des instructions pour monter un coffre-fort nouvelle génération, avec scanner à paume - comme pour l'iris. Jack cherchait toujours des sécurités renforcées pour ranger leurs armes, et encore plus depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Elle avait travaillé sur un prototype, c'est pourquoi elle avait commandé un coffre en pièces détachées et un scanner. Elle voulait monter le tout elle-même, selon leurs propres critères de sûreté. Elle passa la matinée le nez dans ses notes.

Jack passa la chercher pour aller déjeuner et ils retrouvèrent SG1 avec Janet au mess.  
_-"Au fait Daniel, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que prévu"_ déclara Sam.  
_-"Le général ne t'a pas fait de compte-rendu ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Non Daniel car après notre briefing, j'ai raccompagné Carter chez elle et je ne l'ai pas revue ensuite !"_  
_-"Ah oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête"_ dit Daniel, en souriant.  
_-"C'était à cause de Felger !"_ grogna Jack.  
_-"Il s'est cassé la jambe en glissant sur des cailloux !"_ dit Daniel, peinant à conserver son sérieux. Puis il imita le scientifique, faisant rire Sam aux larmes.  
_-"Ça te va bien de te moquer toi !"_ dit Jack à l'intention de Daniel. _"Tu étais une vraie catastrophe ambulante sur le terrain au début !"_  
_-"Quoi ? Tu prends la défense de Felger maintenant ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout mais c'est ironique que toi, tu te moques ! Si encore c'était Teal'c ou Carter... mais toi !"_  
Daniel haussa les épaules et tenta de faire rire Sam, encore. Ledit scientifique arriva au mess, avec ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la table du général. Sam riait toujours mais le sujet changea rapidement.  
_-"Colonel Carter ? J'espère que vous allez mieux."_  
Sam essuya le dessous de ses yeux avec une serviette, assez délicatement pour ne pas faire couler le trait de crayon qu'elle avait mis.  
_-"Je vais beaucoup mieux merci. Et vous, pas trop dur ?"_  
_-"Non non moi ça va, mais j'étais inquiet car le mélange que je vous avais donné pour votre expérience était mal dosé. Je pense que c'est pour ça que votre labo a sauté..."_  
Jack sauta sur ses pieds mais fut arrêté à temps par Teal'c. Ainsi donc, il comprenait pourquoi Sam avait eu des ennuis, c'était à cause de Felger. Non seulement il bavait quand il voyait sa femme mais en plus, il essayait de la tuer.  
Toute la bonne humeur abandonna SG1, le général et Janet. Jack avait envie de lui hurler dessus mais il se rendit compte que ça ne serait pas judicieux. Teal'c l'emmena de force en salle de sport, pour un combat de boxe. Daniel les suivit de loin. Les deux femmes s'excusèrent et quittèrent également le mess. Felger resta tête baissée, seul, debout en plein milieu du réfectoire. Un des commis quitta la cuisine pour lui demander de débarrasser les plateaux. Felger n'avait même pas la force de discuter. Il posa ses béquilles dans un coin et prit chacun des plateaux pour les déposer sur le chariot prévu à cet effet, en boitant.

Janet et Sam avaient rejoint leurs maris, pour regarder l'entrainement qui dura une bonne demi-heure. D'autres officiers étaient présents, admirant le spectacle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on avait vu Jack boxer avec Teal'c et ça restait impressionnant. Walace était là et salua Carter quand elle entra. Reynolds le poussa à faire ses excuses, devant tout le monde, profitant de la pause entre Teal'c et le général. Ce dernier les observa de coin de l'oeil et fut rassuré quand il vit Sam esquisser un léger sourire.  
_-"Carter, une idée de la punition de Walace ?"_  
_-"Un combat face à Teal'c ?"_ proposa-t-elle.  
Jack interrogea Reynolds du regard.  
_-"Ce que femme veut..."_ dit-il, avec un clin d'œil à Sam.  
_-"Très bien, ça me va !"_ dit Jack, quittant ses gants et les jetant à Walace.  
Daniel se pencha, pour mettre sa tête entre les visages de Sam et Janet : _"On peut faire pareil avec Felger ou pas ?"_  
_-"Ça risquerait de le tuer !"_ s'écria Sam.  
_-"Justement, c'est ça l'idée !"_ dit Daniel.  
Sam rit doucement, accompagnée par Janet. Jack se posta à côté de Sam, ne ratant pas le coup d'œil gourmand qu'elle lui jeta. Il sourit et mit ses mains dans les poches de son short.  
_-"Tout va bien, Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur"_ répondit-elle, en ne quittant pas le combat des yeux.

Walace se défendit comme il put, malgré les attaques faciles de Teal'c. Bien entendu, il perdit son combat face au jaffa  
_-"Alors Walace, on se sent toujours supérieur ?"_ lança Reynolds.  
_-"Monsieur ?"_ demanda-t-il, surpris.  
_-"C'est Carter qui a appris la boxe à Teal'c. C'est la seule à le battre..."_ dit Jack.  
_-"Qu'elle nous montre ce qu'elle sait faire, alors !"_ cracha Walace.  
_-"Après une commotion cérébrale ? Certainement pas !"_ défendit Janet.  
Elle couvrait également la grossesse de Sam, par la même occasion.  
_-"Pas besoin de ça, j'ai des vidéos !"_ dit Jack, faisant rire tout le monde.


	46. Jack O'Neill

**CHAPITRE 46 - Jack O'Neill**

Sam se rendit en milieu d'après-midi dans le bureau du général. Elle frappa à la porte, alors qu'il était avec Harriman et un major de SG14.  
_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Carter ?"_  
_-"Je voulais savoir si je pouvais partir à 16h30, monsieur ?"_  
Jack lui jeta un regard surpris avant de lui demander si elle allait bien.  
_-"Oui, merci monsieur. J'ai des choses à faire chez moi et je pense que j'ai cumulé assez d'heure pour quitter la base plus tôt."_  
_-"Vous cumulez plus d'heures que n'importe qui ici, même moi, ce n'est pas le souci. C'est inhabituel de vous entendre demander à partir."_  
Le général rendit son dossier à Harriman et il congédia les deux hommes, qui saluèrent Sam en passant.  
_-"Tout va bien ?"_  
Jack était à présent très inquiet.  
_-"Oui oui, je vous assure. Mais j'ai besoin de préparer quelque chose pour... demain."_  
_-"Oh, ça doit être important."_  
Jack lui sourit et Sam lui fit un clin d'œil.  
_-"Plutôt oui."_  
_-"Très bien, vous pourrez prendre ma voiture si vous voulez."_  
_-"Merci monsieur."_  
_-"Ça ira pour conduire ?"_  
_-"C'est une boîte auto j'imagine ?"_  
_-"Tout à fait, colonel."_  
Reynolds arriva dans le bureau mais avait entendu la proposition de Jack. Il fut encore surpris car Jack refusait de prêter sa voiture, sous aucun prétexte. Carter avait obtenu des faveurs mais le chef de SG3 se dit que ses dons de mécanicienne lui donnaient un avantage certain sur les autres amis de Jack. Il se fit connaitre des deux officiers et Sam quitta le bureau.  
Jack avait convoqué Reynolds pour parler de Walace et de son comportement. Ils firent le point une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Jack ne se rendit compte de l'heure que lorsque Sam passa prendre les clefs de son 4X4. Il lui donna sans réfléchir, face à Reynolds, perplexe. Il remarqua que leurs doigts s'étaient touchés, ne les faisant pas réagir. Quand Carter quitta le bureau, Reynolds osa demander :_ "Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Carter ?"_  
_Jack prit son air le plus ahuri._  
_-"Que veux-tu dire ?"_  
_-"Je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie, tu l'aidais à s'habiller. Depuis son accident, tu es aux petits soins pour elle, les gens parlent beaucoup. Et là tu lui prêtes ta voiture alors que tu laisserais ton meilleur ami à pied plutôt que de lui laisser..."_  
_-"C'est parce que Daniel conduit mal ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Carter..."_  
_-"Jack"_ soupira Reynolds.  
_-"Écoutes, il n'y a rien de plus que d'habitude. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !"_  
Jack ne mentait pas, il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux qu'à leur arrivée au SGC. Ils étaient peut-être moins discrets. Reynolds n'insista pas mais ajouta :_ "Si tu le dis Jack !"_ avant de quitter le bureau.

Jack réfléchis encore une fois à l'éventualité d'officialiser auprès de ses hommes sa relation avec Carter. Il était fatigué de mentir mais surtout de se cacher. Il avait fini par oublier comment c'était de sortir avec Sam, au grand jour. Comment était leur vie avant SG1.  
Ils avaient l'habitude de sortir dans les rues de Washington, main dans la main, s'arrêtant devant des vitrines pour regarder les vêtements, chaussures et accessoires. Ils riaient en s'imaginant avec des tenues improbables et créant leurs vies imaginaires dans des habits qui ne leur ressemblaient pas. Ça semblait si loin aujourd'hui mais Jack et Sam avaient toujours beaucoup rit et passé du bon temps tous les deux. Jack plongea dans son passé.

Quelques mois après leur mariage, Sam reçut une invitation pour la soirée des anciens de son lycée. Elle avait toujours eu deux ans d'avance à l'école mais gardait des bons souvenirs de cette période.  
_-"Je vivais presque seule à l'époque. Mark était parti de la maison et Papa avait été muté à Cap Canaveral. Comme j'avais refusé de changer de lycée, il avait gardé la maison et prit un logement de fonction offert par l'USAF"_ lui avait expliqué Sam dans le taxi qui les conduisait vers son ancien lycée.  
_-"Sympa... Il a laissé sa fille seule dans une grande ville comme DC..."_  
_-"C'est parce que je lui ai tenu tête, parce que crois-moi, ce n'était pas le plan initial !"_ dit Sam, en riant._ "Et puis, il rentrait un week-end sur deux."_  
Jack ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Quel genre de père laissant une adolescente s'occuper d'elle-même comme ça ?  
Le taxi se gara, coupant court à la conversation. Jack paya et ils quittèrent l'habitacle pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire.  
_-"Je dois te prévenir, j'étais plutôt entourée de garçons à l'époque..."_  
_-"Étonnant !"_ s'exclama Jack.  
_-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. J'étais dans tous les clubs scientifiques. Ils sont généralement tenus par des mecs..."_  
_-"Oh moi qui pensais que tu avais ta cour de mecs dévoués à ton bonheur... Oh toi, déesse Samantha Carter !"_  
Sam rit de bon cœur et s'arrêta en chemin. Elle enlaça Jack et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.  
_-"J'ai trouvé le seul homme capable de me combler de bonheur..."_  
_-"C'est moi ? C'est ça ?"_ demanda Jack, déclenchant de nouveaux rires chez Sam.


	47. Retour au lycée

**CHAPITRE 47 - Retour au lycée **

Le couple se présenta à l'accueil des anciens et Sam récupéra son badge. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Sam aperçut ses anciens amis près du bar. Ils lui firent de grands signes et elle inspira un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers eux. Elle serrait fort la main de Jack, qui comprit qu'elle était nerveuse, plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.  
_-"Salut les gars !"_ dit-elle joyeusement.  
Elle fit des accolades amicales à tout le petit groupe avant de présenter son cavalier.  
_-"Voici mon mari, le colonel Jack O'Neill"_ dit-elle, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.  
_-"A la retraite"_ précisa Jack, en distribuant des poignées de main.  
Leur arrivée avait été remarquée par un groupe de femmes. Elles attendirent un peu avant de venir les saluer.  
_-"Samantha Carter ! Quelle surprise !"_  
_-"Cara Pryman !"_  
Jack senti Sam grincer des dents en prononçant ce nom.  
_-"Alors, que deviens-tu ?"_  
_-"Je travaille au Pentagone."_  
_-"Intéressant"_ dit Cara, sur un ton laissant entendre le contraire.  
_-"Mon épouse est trop modeste ! Elle est docteur en astrophysique théorique et dirige sa propre équipe !"_ dit Jack, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Sam tout en passant un bras en travers de ses épaules.  
Il avait vu les regards que lui jetaient les femmes autour d'eux et souhaitait éclaircir la situation.  
_-"Oh pardon, les filles, je vous présente mon mari, le colonel Jack O'Neill."_  
_-"Colonel ?"_ souligna Cara, un sourcil levé.  
_-"A la retraite !"_  
Il serra quelques mains et les maris des femmes en question arrivèrent peu après. Les présentations furent un peu tendues mais l'ambiance se détendit après un cocktail - ou deux et quelques blagues de Jack.  
_-"Samantha, où as-tu déniché cette perle rare ?"_ demanda Cara, en observant Jack parler avec d'autres hommes.  
_-"Au Pentagone, à une remise de médailles"_ menti Sam, ne souhaitant pas évoquer les Hamptons avec Cara.  
_-"Alors tu es vraiment entrée dans l'armée ?"_  
_-"Oui, dans l'Air Force."_  
_-"Comme Papa, c'est mignon et ça aide, d'être pistonnée !"_ s'exclama Cara.  
_-"Il ne me pistonne pas ! Il est affecté ailleurs et ne s'occupe pas de ma carrière, je me débrouille seule !"_  
_-"Tu as quand même épousé un colonel !"_  
_-"Il n'est plus en service actif, je n'aurais aucun avancement grâce à lui et même si c'était le cas, je n'en voudrais pas !"_  
_-"Pourquoi pas, un coup de pouce ne nuit jamais..."_ dit Dana, une autre fille de la même bande.  
_-"Parce que je veux réussir par moi-même, par mon travail et pas grâce à un homme !"_  
Sam les laissa en plan et parti retrouver ses autres amis.  
_-"Quelle garce celle-ci !"_ s'exclama Sam, près de John Amaury, de l'équipe de foot.  
_-"Pff, laisse-la parler, elle est jalouse !"_  
_-"De moi ?"_ demanda Sam, surprise.  
_-"T'as vu son mari ? T'as vu le tien ? Je dois te faire un dessin ?"_  
_-"Elle sort avec Jared depuis la terminale... Elle s'est mariée avec son amour de jeunesse, que veut-elle de plus ?"_  
_-"Samantha ! Ouvre les yeux, elle l'a épousé pour le prestige et le fric. Sauf que toi, tu as fini tes études, tu es brillante et tu as épousé un colonel hyper sexy. T'as le prestige de l'uniforme et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas à plaindre, sans rouler sur l'or."_  
Sam réfléchit un instant.  
_-"Merci John, tu as toujours été futé !"_  
_-"Ouais enfin pas autant que le docteur en astrophysique mais je me maintiens à niveau !"_  
Sam lui donna une petite tape sur le bras en riant. Jack vint la chercher pour l'inviter à danser, sam s'excusa auprès de son ami.

Ils dansèrent, enlacés tendrement, pendant tous les slows. Ils attiraient les regards mais ils étaient dans leur bulle, personne n'existait autour d'eux. Seul comptait le moment présent. Quand la musique changea, ils quittèrent la piste et Sam fut abordée par un homme.  
_-"Samantha Carter ! Quelle joie de vous revoir, vous êtes splendide !"_  
_-"Professeur Curtis, je suis ravie !"_  
Elle fit les présentations entre les deux hommes. Les trois personnes discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, Jack en apprenant beaucoup grâce à l'ancien professeur de maths de Sam. Elle avait été une élève plus que brillante, toujours en avance sur le programme. Le vieux monsieur Curtis préparait toujours des exercices complémentaires pour Sam sinon, elle s'ennuyait pendant les cours.  
_-"Tu as obtenu un doctorat si j'ai bien suivi ?"_  
_-"Oui, en astrophysique théorique."_  
_-"C'est très impressionnant Samantha. Les maths ne te manquent pas trop ?"_  
_-"J'en fais toujours mais dans des sphères nettement supérieures aux niveaux scolaires"_ expliqua-t-elle en riant.  
Comment avouer quel genre de recherches elle menait au Pentagone, sur une machine capable d'envoyer des humains à l'autre bout de la galaxie ? C'est une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas avouée à son mari. Le professeur Curtis s'excusa et les abandonna peu après.


	48. Espionne ?

_Aller courage, c'est bientôt la fin pour les courageux qui sont arrivés jusque là ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 48 - Espionne ?**

_-"De quoi as-tu parlé avec ceux-là ?"_ demanda Sam, en désignant les maris de Cara et Dana.  
_-"De l'armée. Ils ont fait leur service chez les marines... Pff ! Quelle bande de nuls !"_  
Sam gloussa. Elle connaissait la vieille rivalité entre les corps d'armées des USA.  
_-"Les pilotes, ce sont les meilleurs !"_ dit Sam, avant d'embrasser son mari.  
_-"Je leur ai dit que j'avais été chez les Black Ops, ça les a calmés ! Mais bon, je suis à la retraite, c'est loin derrière moi tout ça."_  
_-"Pas si loin, ta dernière mission remonte à quoi ? Quelques semaines avant notre rencontre..."_  
_-"Non, ça c'était une opération spéciale."_  
_-"Une opération spéciale des Black Ops ?"_  
_-"Non du Pentagone mais je ne tiens pas à en parler. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas le droit."_  
_-"Oui excuse-moi."_  
Sam était curieuse de nature mais pas en ce qui concernait le secret défense. Quand Jack lui avait parlé de son passé, elle n'avait même pas essayé de fouiller dans son dossier militaire. Elle respectait trop le protocole pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.  
Jack appréciait que Sam ne cherche pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, contrairement à Sara. Jack savait que le fait que Sam soit un officier aidait. Elle connaissait la loi du silence, elle-même gardant ses recherches secrètes, même quand elle était préoccupée par quelque chose.  
Ils avaient quitté la soirée un peu plus tard.

Dans son bureau au SGC, Jack repensa à un appel que Sam avait reçu chez elle, quelques semaines après la soirée des anciens. Elle avait le front plissé en rentrant et son inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle n'était pas désagréable avec son mari mais il la sentait préoccupée.  
_-"Tu veux m'en parler ?"_  
_-"Je... je voudrais mais je ne peux pas."_  
_-"Je comprends, mais si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je suis une tombe."_  
_-"Merci mon amour."_  
Le portable de Sam sonna et elle s'excusa avant de répondre.  
_-"Oui, la ligne est sécurisée, je peux parler"_ dit-elle, en s'écartant de Jack.  
Elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre leur chambre. Jack se demandait pourquoi une astrophysicienne disposait d'un téléphone sécurisé. Il s'approcha furtivement de la chambre.  
_-"Attends mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ils veulent une réponse pour la fin de la semaine figure-toi ! Je suis incapable de tenir ces délais ! Oui, ils classeront le projet sans ça ! 39 symboles, 6 chevrons plus le point d'origine soit environ 2 milliards de combinaisons possibles et seule une fonctionne. Ça veut forcément dire que mes calculs sont justes mais qu'on ne sait pas les appliquer à la Porte !"_  
Ces termes étaient désagréablement familiers à Jack. Il s'écarta de la chambre quand Sam bougea dans la pièce. Il était nul en probabilités mais combien de chance avait-il de rencontrer une femme travaillant sur le même projet que lui plus tôt ? Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait ? Si elle l'avait approché afin de lui soutirer des informations ? Les espions étaient capables de changer radicalement de vie et de s'engager avec leur cible pour arriver à leurs fins. Jack se demandait s'il avait été assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau. Il devait absolument la coincer, sans se faire remarquer. Elle était très intelligente mais avait-elle été entraînée aussi bien que lui ? Il réfléchissait encore à comment la cuisiner quand elle raccrocha son téléphone et revint dans le salon. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, emmêlant ses doigts dedans.  
_-"Hum, ça va ?"_ demanda Jack, en plissant un peu les yeux.  
Elle ne sembla pas remarquer son air suspicieux.  
_-"Oui oui !"_ dit-elle, se laissant tomber sur une chaise._ "Enfin non mais... C'est ce projet, j'en ai marre !"_  
Jack prit une chaise près d'elle, posant ses avant-bras sur la table. Il prenait la posture d'écoute typique.  
_-"On me demande de repousser encore plus loin les limites de la physique et la mécanique quantique ! C'est du délire ! Mes supérieurs semblent penser que je suis capable de réécrire un siècle d'histoire et de recherches en quelques années !"_  
_-"Ah ! Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire..."_  
_-"Il n'y a rien à dire, même moi je ne sais pas quoi penser et c'est mon job !"_  
_-"Par contre, tu es astrophysicienne, quel rapport avec la physique quantique ? Tu ne devrais pas observer les étoiles ?"_  
_-"C'est vrai mais je travaille sur un projet spécial. De toute façon, l'astrophysique est un sujet vaste mais on attend de moi que je fasse tout un tas de calculs de distance dans la voie lactée et j'ai besoin de notions comme la relativité, la physique nucléaire..."_  
Sa phrase mourut face à la mine perplexe de son mari.  
_-"Tu te rends compte que c'est bien au-delà de la compréhension d'un terrien classique ?"_  
Sam tiqua sur le mot terrien mais ne releva pas.  
_-"Attention, je ne dis pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais c'est trop abstrait pour moi."_  
Sam caressa sa joue.  
_-"Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas parler de ça de toute façon et j'aime avoir un mari avec les pieds sur Terre. Et si on sortait boire un verre ?"_


	49. Joyeux anniversaire

**CHAPITRE 49 - Joyeux Anniversaire**

Sam s'était changée et ils retrouvèrent des collègues de Sam dans un bar de Georgetown.  
Jack les connaissait à peu près tous et leur groupe était plutôt agréable à fréquenter. Cependant, il resta sur ses gardes, pas tout à fait convaincu de l'innocence de sa femme. Il salua chaleureusement les mains des gens qu'il connaissait et commanda deux bières. Sam discutait avec le docteur Haukea Mele, une scientifique venant d'Hawaii, sa plus proche collaboratrice. Elles parlaient à voix basses, s'arrêtant quand quelqu'un s'approchait d'elles. Jack donna sa bière à Sam, qui le remercia avant de reprendre sa conversation. Jack s'installa non loin, les yeux rivés sur un match de hockey à la télé. Il avait pris cette posture pour pouvoir écouter Sam et sa collègue.  
_-"Ça va faire deux ans que la mission a eu lieu et on n'a pas avancé. Le projet va être classé et on sera tous réaffectés. Tu as bien fait d'épouser Jack parce que quand tu seras mutée je-ne-sais-où, ils te donneront une belle maison."_  
_-"Tu parles, j'ai foiré complètement mes objectifs ! Deux milliards de possibilités et une seule combinaison active ? Je reste sceptique ! Je suis sûre que cet engin sert à autre chose !"_  
_-"Mais quoi ?"_  
_-"Justement, je ne sais pas ! Le Pentagone va me saquer parce que je ne suis pas foutue de faire marcher ce truc !"_  
_-"Et Hammond te voulait quoi l'autre jour ?"_  
_-"Me demander de travailler sur une alternative à ce projet... Il pensait qu'on pouvait..."_  
Sam cherchait ses mots pour ne pas trahir le secret de ses recherches.  
_-"Comment dire ? S'appuyer sur une éruption solaire pour... appliquer la théorie de la relativité et le voyage dans le temps..."_  
_-"En plus de ce que la première équipe a déjà réalisé ?"_  
_-"Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais tant leur parler ! J'aurais dû partir avec eux mais on m'a dit que le chef de l'expédition n'était pas un homme facile et West a refusé que je me joigne à eux à cause de papa. Mais bref, j'ai tant de questions à leur poser sur le voyage et tout !"_  
Jack réussit à contenir sa surprise, mais il était rassuré sur un point : Sam n'était sûrement pas une espionne. Elle travaillait vraiment sur la Porte des étoiles sans connaitre les participants à l'expédition.

Jack n'avait jamais avoué à Sam qu'il avait eu des doutes sur elle, après avoir écouté sa conversation. Elle aurait sûrement compris mais il avait un peu honte d'avoir douté d'elle. Cependant, quand elle avait appris la vérité sur la mission Abydos, elle avait admis que la coïncidence était énorme et que leur rencontre était vraiment un signe du destin. Et depuis neufs ans, le SGC constituait un second foyer et SG1, une famille. Jack regarda sa montre et décida de rentrer chez lui de bonne heure. Il demanda à un airman de le raccompagner. Sam lui sauta au cou quand il franchit la porte de la maison.  
_-"Je suis heureuse que tu rentres à une heure raisonnable !"_ dit-elle, pleine de joie.  
_-"Je m'efforce d'être un mari raisonnable !"_  
_-"Tu sais, je me disais que je pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau ce soir, puisque demain nous serons coincés au SGC."_  
_-"Bonne idée ma puce"_ dit Jack, en se rendant dans leur chambre, prendre une boite pour Sam.  
Quand il revint au salon, il trouva Sam près de la caisse en bois.  
_-"Super ! Une caisse, comment as-tu que c'est ce que je voulais ?"_  
Sam rit à sa bêtise et prit la boite qu'il lui tendait. Elle ouvrit en trouva un collier avec un pendentif.  
_-"Jack, c'est magnifique !"_  
Il prit la chaîne délicate entre ses doigts et la passa autour du cou de Sam, l'accrochant dans son dos. Le pendentif était un anneau avec sept petits chevrons. Le bijoutier qui avait réalisé le bijou n'avait pas saisi la symbolique mais trouvait le croquis de Jack minutieux. C'était en fait un dessin réalisé par Sam, des années auparavant. Jack tourna Sam, pour la mettre face à lui et l'embrassa.  
_-"Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon ange !"_  
_-"A toi aussi mon amour"_ dit-elle tendrement.  
Sam s'écarta et donna le pied de biche à Jack. Il la dévisagea et finit par sourire. Bien évidement, son épouse ne pouvait pas lui faire un cadeau conventionnel. Quand on s'appelait Sam Carter, le cadeau de mariage s'ouvrait au pied-de-biche, normal ! Il souleva le couvercle que Sam avait fixé juste avant qu'il ne rentre. Il plongea le regard dans la boite.  
_-"Mon ange, ça a l'air génial mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_  
_-"Sort ce qu'il y a dedans, que je te montre"_ dit Sam, avec malice.  
_-"Ça pèse une tonne ton truc !"_  
Sam sourit et Jack posa le coffre sur le sol. Il n'était pas certain que leur table supporte le poids. Un cube en fer était donc dans leur salon, mais un des côtés semblait différent.  
_-"J'ai commandé un nouveau coffre-fort mais j'ai changé le mode d'ouverture."_  
_-"Donc tu as assemblé toi-même cette chose ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête.  
_-"Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas bougé. J'ai démonté la caisse pour travailler puis j'ai cloué le tout."_  
_-"Astucieux !"_  
Jack observa Sam poser sa main sur la paroi leur faisant face. Un déclic se fit entendre et la petite porte s'ouvrit.  
_-"Génial !"_  
Sam brancha son ordinateur sur une prise dans le coffre et demanda à Jack de poser sa main sur le scanner, pour enregistrer ses paramètres.  
_-"Voilà comme ça, personne - à part toi et moi, ou en tout cas nos mains - ne peut ouvrir ce coffre. C'est plus efficace qu'un code !"_  
_-"C'est génial ma puce, merci beaucoup ! Je changerais l'autre ce week-end."_  
_-"On pourrait le mettre dans le garage et le garder pour y mettre des choses importantes comme les papiers."_  
_-"Très bonne idée, madame O'Neill !"_ dit Jack, juste avant d'embrasser Sam.


	50. Le mariage

**CHAPITRE 50 - Le mariage**

Après un baiser passionné, Sam s'installa près de Jack, qui jouait avec le coffre-fort.  
_-"Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Jack..."_  
Jack stoppa net son jeu, surpris par le ton sérieux de Sam.  
_-"Je t'écoute, mon ange."_  
_-"L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé mon alliance dans mon casier. Je l'ai enfilé dans ton bureau et j'avais oublié que je la portais quand je suis allée au mess. Janet me l'a passé autour du cou, avec mes plaques. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas été maligne sur ce coup-là."_  
_-"On t'a fait une remarque là-dessus ?"_  
_-"Non, je crois qu'à part Janet, personne n'a rien vu... Je voudrais la garder sur ma chaine... Jack, s'il te plait"_ implora Sam.  
_-"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ma puce. De toute façon, je réfléchis à un moyen pour qu'on ne se cache plus, j'en ai marre de faire semblant..."_  
Sam lui jeta un regard surpris.  
_-"C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux..."_  
_-"Quand j'ai dit qu'on avait une vie compliquée ?"_  
Jack hocha la tête.  
_-"Je n'avais aucun recul sur notre vie, je n'avais aucun droit de juger."_  
_-"Tu as tous les droits, c'est aussi de ta vie dont il est question et je trouve que tu avais raison. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais faire mon maximum pour nous sortir de la clandestinité."_  
Sam pouffa de rire.  
_-"Quoi ?"_  
_-"Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça m'a beaucoup fait rire !"_  
_-"C'était au mariage de Janet et Daniel..."_  
_-"Tiens, moi qui croyais ma mémoire revenue, je dois avouer que je ne me souviens pas de ce jour !"_ dit Sam, déçue.  
Jack aida Sam à se relever et ils s'installèrent au salon.  
_-"Je peux encore combler les blancs si tu veux"_ dit Jack, avant de commencer son récit.

_-"Janet et Daniel ont commencé à sortir ensemble quand tu es revenue du Prométhée. Ça se passait bien mais quand Janet a failli mourir en mission, Daniel a eu très peur. C'est lui qui l'a portée jusqu'à la Porte, à environ trois kilomètres de leur position. Je ne l'en pensais pas capable. Moi, de mon côté, je suis tombé sous tes yeux, ça a été un moment très fort au SGC. J'ai passé du temps à l'infirmerie avec Janet, nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, des sujets très profonds que nous n'avions jamais abordés avant. Elle a réalisé que son amour pour Daniel devait passer avant le devoir. Elle a demandé sa retraite et ils ont décidé de se marier. Bien sûr, j'étais le témoin de Daniel et toi la demoiselle d'honneur de Janet. Ce qui fait que nous étions d'office cavaliers pour l'occasion. Ils espéraient nous mettre ensemble, c'est drôle. Tu as été pas mal occupée avec les préparatifs, on s'est peu vu à cette période mais comme Janet ne te lâchait pas, il valait mieux pour notre couverture. Pour la soirée d'enterrement des vies de célibataires, nous avions fait exprès de l'organiser au même endroit, tout en feignant la surprise. Nous avons passé la soirée tous les deux, les autres étant trop occupés pour se rendre compte de nos absences. Le lendemain, le jour J, tu portais une robe crème, choisie par la mariée, tu étais splendide. Je portais un costume noir, volonté de Daniel. Nous formions un joli couple"_ déclara Jack, en montrant à Sam la photo.  
Tout le long du récit, Sam hochait la tête quand quelque chose lui revenait. Jack était un conteur-né, il rendait plus facile l'accès de Sam à ses souvenirs.  
Il reprit :_ "Comme le veut la tradition, nous avons remonté l'allée, avant la mariée au bras d'Hammond, derrière Cassy, qui lançait des pétales de roses. Je ne te dis pas les murmures sur notre passage, je suis sûr que certains ont ouvert les paris pour notre date de mariage - future, d'autant que tu as attrapé le bouquet, plus tard. Bref, ils ont échangé leurs vœux c'était émouvant, je crois même que je t'ai vu verser une larme. Puis, nous nous sommes rendus au banquet et là encore, tradition oblige, nous avons fait des discours. Je t'ai laissé la parole en premier..."_  
_-"Honneur aux dames ?"_ demanda malicieusement Sam.  
_-"Bien entendu mon ange. Je ne me souviens pas de tes mots exacts mais tu as récité un poème puis dit quelque chose comme_ "L'amour est une alchimie complexe, tous les médecins et philosophes ont fait des recherches à ce sujet mais personne n'en a jamais percé le mystère. Quand je vois un couple comme Janet et Daniel, je me dis que c'est un heureux hasard, il reste une part de magie et mystère dans notre monde. Toutes nos chances de bonheur ne sont pas jouées d'avance et la vie nous réserve parfois de bonnes surprises, drôles, parfois ironiques ou arrogantes, ou la plus agréable des coïncidences parfois..."_ Je me souviens que tu m'as jeté des coups d'œils à certains passages. J'adore quand tu fais des sous-entendus sur toi et moi en public."_


	51. Denver

**CHAPITRE 51 - Denver**

_-"Ensuite, tu as souhaité beaucoup de bonheur aux nouveaux époux et tu m'as invité à prendre la parole._ "Je suis un bien mon bon orateur que ma compagne pour la soirée et certainement beaucoup moins romantique, cependant je sais une chose : notre travail dans cette base nous a tous offert une seconde chance, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui pour en parler si Daniel n'avait percé un mystère il y a quelques années, nous offrant à tous la rédemption et une part de clandestinité. Cette... Porte nous a offert une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis et a permis à quelques-uns parmi nous de trouver l'Amour. Je lève mon verre à notre bonheur, à tous !"_ Puis les mariés ont ouvert le bal."_  
_-"Je crois que je commence à me rappeler."_  
_-"Tu te souviens que nous avons été le premier couple à rejoindre les mariés sur la piste et que ça a fait jaser. Hammond souriait, même s'il était déjà au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Après, j'ai invité Janet à danser pendant que tu partais avec Daniel. Et je pense qu'ensuite, tu as dansé avec chacun des officiers du SGC présents avant de revenir vers moi."_  
_-"Il fallait bien donner le change, j'imagine."_  
_-"Oui mais ça n'en reste pas moins difficile de te voir dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout que tu étais superbe !"_  
_-"Il y a eu une bagarre, non ?"_  
Sam commençait à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la soirée.  
_-"Oui, l'ex-mari de Janet s'est pointé. Il n'a pas été invité mais il a pris cette liberté tout seul. Il a commencé par faire un scandale mais toi, Teal'c et moi l'avons sorti de la salle de réception. C'était un mari violent, personne n'avait envie de le voir là de toute façon. Teal'c et moi avons dû le maîtriser quand il a voulu t'attraper par le bras. La sécurité de l'hôtel est intervenue et nous sommes retournés à la fête."_  
_-"Oui ça me dit quelque chose. On a fait la fête toute la nuit, non ?"_  
_-"Tout à fait, nous sommes rentrés à l'aube. J'étais épuisé mais on a passé une si bonne journée, personne ne voulait que ça se termine. Je t'ai ramené ici et nous avons fait l'amour."_  
Sam rougit.  
_-"C'était un beau mariage, une magnifique journée et j'avais la plus belle des cavalières à mon bras !"_ dit Jack, en embrassant la main de Sam.  
_-"Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur mais merci"_ dit Sam en riant.  
_-"Aller, va te préparer, ce soir, on sort tous les deux !"_

Jack emmena Sam à Denver, dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne de la base. Ils choisirent un petit restaurant français et demandèrent la table la plus intime.  
_-"Il te va bien ce collier"_ dit Jack, en regardant la gorge de Sam.  
_-"Merci ! Dommage que le coffre soit si lourd, on aurait pu le prendre avec nous !"_ dit Sam, amusée par sa blague.  
_-"Mais c'est que notre Carter fait de l'humour ! Tu vas mieux alors !"_ s'exclama Jack.  
_-"Quand j'y repense, ça fait plus de neuf ans qu'on s'appelle par nos noms et grades... c'est ridicule ! Et personne ne se doute de rien..."_  
_-"J'ai quand même dû te reprendre une fois ou deux, parce que tu avais laissé échapper un "Jack"."_  
Sam grimaça.  
_-"Hum oui je me souviens mais n'empêche ! D'autres que moi t'appellent par ton prénom et sont moins gradés que moi."_  
_-"C'est pour nous protéger, mon amour. Les gens se font déjà des films, imagine si je te laissais me tutoyer et m'appeler Jack !"_  
_-"Parce que je suis une femme ?"_  
_-"Oui, une très belle femme même !"_ dit Jack, plongeant dans le regard de sa compagne.  
_-"Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Une partie des membres du SGC imagine que nous avons une liaison et l'autre partie semble penser que nous n'enfreindrons jamais la loi... mais tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que je suis, en quelque sorte, ta chasse gardée..."_  
Jack sourit.  
_-"Oui je reconnais que c'est tordu. Mais tu te souviens de ton entrée fracassante au SGC ? "_  
Sam hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de soda.  
_-"Ferretti et Kawalski ont remarqué tout de suite que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent. On se connaissait bien, ils n'ont pas eu trop de mal à me déchiffrer. Juste après la formation de SG1, des hommes ont parlé de toi dans les vestiaires, j'étais dans les douches, personne ne savait que j'étais là. Les mecs ont tout de suite pris ta défense, j'étais fier d'eux mais ils ont ajouté une chose et c'est resté. Ils ont dit qu'ils déconseillaient à quiconque d'avoir des vues sur le second du colonel O'Neill parce que même s'il ne se passait jamais rien entre nous, nous étions liés et que si on te manquait de respect à toi, ça revenait à me manquer de respect à moi !"_  
_-"Je suis un genre d'icône intouchable. Je bénéficie de la protection du colonel O'Neill depuis le début."_  
_-"Ça te gêne ? Tu préférerais que les mecs te draguent ?"_  
_-"Non non, pas du tout, ça m'arrange mais je comprends mieux. J'avais fini par me dire que je n'étais pas assez jolie pour ça."_  
_-"Crois-moi, il y a plus d'un mec qui rêve de pouvoir ne serait-ce que t'adresser la parole mais ils savent que les seuls autorisés à t'approcher sont les membres de SG1 et tes plus proches collaborateurs. Tu sais, j'envisage même d'écrire une note à ce sujet, dans le livret qu'on distribue aux nouveaux."_  
Sam rit.  
_-"Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Les seuls à tenter de franchir la limite sont les bleus du genre de Walace ! Mais t'as vu ? On n'a qu'à prononcer le mot magique et ils s'enfuient !"_  
_-"Le mot magique ?"_  
_-"Carter !"_  
_-"Ça ou c'est mon père qui leur fait peur !"_  
_-"Mmm, faut reconnaître que Papa aussi impressionne tout le monde !"_ répondit Jack en riant aussi.


	52. Un drôle de témoin

**CHAPITRE 52 - Un drôle de témoin**

_-"N'empêche, je ne sais pas d'où te vient le respect naturel que tu imposes."_  
_-"C'est le charisme ça, bébé !"_ dit Jack avec un clin d'œil.  
Sam rit de plus belle.  
_-"Non, en fait je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste un sale caractère et les gens qui ne me connaissent pas ont du mal à me déchiffrer, mais c'est fait pour."_  
_-"Tu caches si bien tes émotions que si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je me dirais que tout glisse sur toi."_  
_-"Mais tu sais que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
_-"Oui c'est un moyen de te préserver, c'est une force en fait. Tu ne laisses personne avoir de prise sur toi. Moins ils en savent, moins ils peuvent te blesser."_  
_-"Exact, tu es la seule que je laisse approcher, parce que je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi, jamais tu ne chercheras à me nuire."_  
_-"Merci Jack, ça me touche."_  
_-"C'est sincère, ma douce. Ton âme est pure"_ dit Jack, se penchant un peu pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.  
Elle rosit de plaisir, tant grâce aux paroles mais aussi au geste de son mari.  
_-"Tu sais, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré avant le SGC. Je ne sais pas ce que seraient nos vies sinon..."_  
_-"Il parait que dans une réalité, nous nous aimons depuis le premier briefing mais que nous n'enfreignons pas la loi... Devoir attendre que nous ne soyons plus dans la même chaîne de commandement pour faire quelque chose, c'est de la torture à mon avis !"_  
_-"Comment font-ils ? Ils doivent être un peu dérangés, non ?"_  
Jack rit en acquiesçant. Comment passer ses journées à regarder Samantha Carter sans pouvoir la toucher le soir venu. Oui, elle avait raison, ils étaient sans doute dérangés dans cette dimension. Le sujet changea et Jack fit rire Sam une bonne partie de la soirée.

Jack avait baissé sa garde depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas remarqué un homme de leur connaissance au bar. L'homme en question les observait depuis qu'il était installé sur un haut tabouret. Il était aux toilettes quand le couple était entré et il avait repris sa place au comptoir quand Jack aidait Sam à ôter sa veste. L'homme les avait repérés à cet instant, remarquant l'intimité se dégageant du couple. Leurs gestes étaient ouvertement tendres et naturels, aucune gêne entre eux. Il avait entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là et la preuve était sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, le fait de dîner à Denver ne constituait pas une violation flagrante de la loi, c'était plutôt ce qui se dégageait de leur relation qui lui faisait dire que tout était vrai, peut-être même plus. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi Samantha avait toujours refusé ses avances, poliment mais fermement. Il comprenait mieux aussi l'acharnement de cette femme pour sauver, innocenter et retrouver O'Neill à chaque complication au SGC. Comment avait-il pu songer une seule seconde que cette femme était libre ? C'était tellement évident qu'elle lui avait confié son cœur, qu'il se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir essayé de l'inviter à sortir. Si O'Neill le savait, il lui ferait sans doute la peau. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait rien dit.  
Il les observa pendant tout le repas. Il dîna au bar, dégustant un steak avec des frites, pendant qu'O'Neill buvait du champagne et elle, un soda. Il la laissa boire une gorgée dans sa coupe. Enfin, elle avait trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide doré et O'Neill lui avait jeté un regard plein de désir quand elle avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le champagne. Ils avaient trinqué à quelque chose, l'homme ignorait quoi mais ça semblait important pour eux.  
L'homme se décida, au moment du dessert du couple, d'aller les saluer car quand ils allaient quitter le restaurant, ils passeraient à côté de lui. L'agent Malcolm Barrett se leva et se dirigea vers la table du couple. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en arrivant à quelques pas d'eux. Jack sentit son regard sur lui et leva la tête. Barrett ne lut rien de ses émotions sur son visage de marbre. Samantha sembla impassible et Barrett n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. "Pris en flagrant délit" se dit Barrett.  
_-"Général O'Neill, Samantha"_ dit Barrett, s'arrêtant à la table du couple.  
_-"Samantha ?"_ releva Jack.  
_-"Pardon, l'habitude. Comment allez-vous ?"_  
_-"Bien, je vous remercie agent Barrett. Et vous ?"_ demanda Jack alors que Sam ne réagissait pas.  
_-"Bien, je vous remercie. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je voulais juste vous saluer. Passez une bonne soirée. A bientôt."_  
Et Barrett tourna les talons pour quitter le restaurant. Il avait payé sa note avant de venir vers eux.  
_-"Ça, c'était étrange"_ commenta Jack.  
_-"Si tu le dis, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme."_  
_-"Personne..."_ soupira Jack, avant de lui expliquer qui était l'homme.  
_-"Gênant donc. Imagine qu'il aille dire partout qu'il nous a vu au restaurant à Denver ?"_  
_-"Je m'en fous, qu'il parle s'il veut. Je vais vraiment réfléchir à une solution parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je pense que depuis le temps que nous sommes au SGC, nous avons bien gagné le droit d'avoir la paix !"_  
Sam lui sourit. Le couple paya l'addition et quitta Denver.


	53. La visite du général

**CHAPITRE 53 - La visite du général**

Le vendredi matin, le SGC était prêt à recevoir Hammond. Jack avait été intraitable : il voulait voir l'endroit propre comme un sou neuf et tous les officiers en uniforme, pas en simple treillis. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son petit ventre et sa veste d'uniforme cachait que sa chemise fermait difficilement au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre en soupirant. Jack était superbe dans son uniforme de général et vint se placer à ses côtés. Il sourit au reflet de son épouse et embrassa sa tempe.  
_-"Tu es resplendissante, mon amour."_  
_-"Merci, mon général_" répondit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.  
Il était beau comme un Dieu. Il déclenchait toujours des papillons dans son ventre quand il était habillé comme ça. Sam prit sa voiture et se présenta au SGC quelques minutes avant le général O'Neill. Elle était nerveuse, comme à chaque visite officielle. Elle avait l'impression que le général Hammond allait passer les troupes en revue et elle espérait que tout se passerait bien.  
Jack était droit comme un I quand Hammond arriva. Ils se saluèrent et Hammond se rendit compte de la nervosité de Jack, comme de tous les hommes qu'il avait croisés.  
_-"Un problème Jack ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout George, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"_  
_-"Tout le monde semble inquiet..."_  
_-"C'est votre visite qui nous intrigue. Nous sommes tous heureux de vous voir, ne vous méprenez pas mais on s'interroge."_  
_-"Ce n'est rien Jack, une visite de courtoisie, pas de quoi vous alarmer, vraiment. Où est le colonel Carter ?"_  
_-"Dans son labo je pense, elle avait une expérience à consigner avant de me rendre son rapport."_  
_-"Très bien. On va faire un petit tour rapide puis on se réunira tous en salle d'embarquement."_  
_-"Salle de briefing, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Non non, Jack je me suis bien exprimé."_  
Jack fronça les sourcils. Il était largué. Il suivit Hammond dans sa ronde d'inspection, il avait des choses à vérifier avec les scientifiques et Jack, sur différents projets en cours.

Tous les officiers étaient réunis dans la grande salle, au pied de la Porte. Harriman, sur les ordres du général Hammond, avait fait installer un pupitre, avec un micro et un buffet avait été livré. Jack était sidéré de tout ce qui avait été fait dans son dos. Cependant, il relâcha un peu la pression, si George avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles, ils en auraient parlé ensemble et il n'aurait pas prévu de buffet. Une nouvelle promotion ? Jack secoua la tête, toutes les demandes passaient par lui. Hammond monta sur la passerelle et prit la parole.  
_-"Bonjour à tous, je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qui m'amène parmi vous, hormis la joie de venir vous saluer en personne."_  
Les officiers sourirent et tout le monde se détendit un peu.  
_-"Le président des Etats-Unis et moi-même parlons beaucoup de cette base et de tous les excellents officiers qui y travaillent, se dévouant corps et âmes pour la bonne cause. Nous savons qu'être dans cette base n'est pas chose aisée et je ne parle pas d'en tenir les rênes"_ dit Hammond, un regard pour Jack.  
_-"Nous voulons donc témoigner toute notre confiance au général Jack O'Neill et lui offrir une seconde étoile à accrocher sur son uniforme. Il accomplit son devoir avec abnégation et autorité, il sait rester juste et bon. Je suis fier de l'appeler mon ami et j'espère un jour le voir me succéder au Pentagone. Cette nouvelle décoration s'accompagne de l'autorisation officielle de pouvoir fréquenter n'importe quelle personne sur cette planète. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage, général O'Neill."_  
Hammond invita Sam à l'aider à changer les barrettes de Jack. Elle était émue et ne sembla pas réaliser les paroles de son parrain. Jack, lui, avait tout saisi. Les trois officiers se saluèrent, sous les applaudissements de la base. Jack prit la parole pour remercier Hammond, le président, malgré son absence et tous ses hommes pour leur confiance.  
_-"Je suis aussi surpris que flatté par cette promotion. Je m'efforcerais d'être digne de votre confiance, général Hammond ainsi qu'à tous les membres du programme Porte des étoiles. Merci à tous."_  
Le général Hammond invita tout le monde à profiter du buffet, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les membres du SGC observaient Jack et Sam, comme si l'autorisation présidentielle les autorisait à se jeter l'un sur l'autre en public. Teal'c et Daniel félicitèrent Jack pour sa promotion. Eux n'attendaient rien du couple, étant déjà informés de leur situation.  
Les paris furent ouvert concernant Jack et Sam. Si certains pariaient sur leur date de sortie à venir, d'autres pariaient sur la durée de leur relation cachée, s'ils se décidaient un jour à avouer la vérité.

_-"Alors Jack, comptes-tu inviter Carter à boire un verre ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Euh... non."_  
SG3 le regarda de travers.  
_-"Attends, tu as l'autorisation de la fréquenter et tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion ? Je n'y comprends rien !"_ s'enflama Reynolds, faisant sourire Hammond.  
Le groupe se tourna vers Sam, qui discutait tranquillement avec Siler, hors de portée de la conversation de Jack. Elle était souriante et semblait détendue. Jack voulait s'amuser un peu.  
_-"Je ne sais pas si ça plaira à son mari..."_


	54. Friday NIght

**CHAPITRE 54 - Friday Night**

Reynolds manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de fruits.  
_-"Pardon ? Elle est mariée ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle cache bien son jeu cette petite"_ dit Hammond, qui prenait part au jeu. _"De plus, elle a toujours dit à son père qu'elle épouserait un major-général, comme lui."_  
_-"Elle est mariée avec un général ? Mais qui ? Depuis longtemps ?"_  
Plus personne ne comprenait rien à la relation ambigüe qui unissait les deux officiers. Le petit groupe, formé par SG3 et les deux généraux, s'était étoffé et tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Jack. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur la vie privée du colonel. Daniel et Teal'c observaient en silence, comme Janet, médusés par le jeu de Jack.  
_-"C'est quoi cette comédie que vous nous jouez depuis que vous êtes là ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"C'était pour protéger Carter."_  
_-"Attends Jack, je sais ce que j'ai vu dans ton bureau l'autre jour !"_  
Hammond leva un sourcil, imité par Teal'c.  
_-"J'ai prêté ma voiture à Carter"_ expliqua Jack, calmement._ "Pas de quoi enflammer les esprits, hein ?"_  
Jack fit signe à Sam de le rejoindre.  
_-"Carter, permettez-moi"_ dit Jack, en s'approchant de la jeune femme et tirant sur sa chaîne, il libéra ses plaques et son alliance. Il montra l'anneau en or à Reynolds.  
_-"Voyez, elle porte son alliance autour du cou."_  
_-"Mon général ?"_ demanda Sam, surprise.  
_-"J'ai juste dit à Reynolds que vous étiez mariée avec un major-général."_  
_-"Oh, je vois"_ dit Sam, rougissant.  
_-"Carter, vous êtes mariée depuis longtemps ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Oui, ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui."_  
_-"Aujourd'hui ?"_ demanda Hammond, surpris.  
La salle était choquée suite à l'aveu de Sam.  
_-"Vous devriez passer la journée avec lui, au lieu de traîner avec vos collègues !"_ s'exclama Reynolds.  
_-"Oh, mais je suis avec lui..."_ dit mystérieusement Sam, avant de s'éclipser aux toilettes.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Jack. Il restait peu de place au doute. Quand Sam revint, c'est comme si elle venait d'ouvrir la mer Rouge. La marée humaine s'écarta pour lui laisser libre accès à Jack. Il fit un clin d'œil mais ni elle ni lui ne souhaitaient se donner en spectacle. Cependant, le regard de Jack fut attiré par la lumière sur la main de Sam, elle avait remis son alliance.  
_-"Doit-on vous appeler colonel O'Neill ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Oh non, je reste Carter. Il y a déjà eu un colonel O'Neill au SGC, je ne veux pas marcher dans son ombre !"_ s'exclama Sam, en riant.  
_-"Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui mettrais ce colonel dans ton ombre !"_ répondit Jack.  
_-"Je n'en reviens pas, comment a-t-on pu être aussi aveugle ?"_  
_-"Euh vous savez, moi non plus je n'ai rien vu et j'ai passé huit ans avec eux..."_ avoua Daniel, un peu honteux.  
Au début, personne ne le crut, toute la base pensait que si Jack et Sam partageaient ce secret, alors leurs amis et collègues de SG1 étaient dans la confidence. Teal'c annonça qu'il avait toujours su mais qu'il avait gardé le secret jusqu'à quelques semaines.  
_-"Et à quoi doit-on ce revirement ?"_ demanda Hammond, soudain piqué au vif.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et avec son accord tacite, il leur dit la vérité.  
_-"Le colonel Carter et moi-même attendons un heureux événement ! Voilà pourquoi je ne l'inviterais pas à prendre un verre, pas d'alcool pour elle !"_  
Reynolds félicita les futurs parents avec une accolade.  
_-"Très bien, est-ce que je peux déboutonner ma veste maintenant, mon général ?"_ demanda Sam, commençant à être comprimée dans son uniforme.  
_-"Oui, pas de soucis Carter."_  
_-"Vous jouez à ça aussi quand vous êtes seuls ?"_ demanda Walace.  
_-"Je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez à un général et à un colonel, un peu de respect capitaine !"_ gronda Hammond.  
Jack lui avait adressé un rapport concernant cet officier. Il détestait l'attitude irrespectueuse en général mais en particulier si ça touchait de près ou de loin à sa filleule.  
L'ambiance fut plutôt bonne pour le reste de la journée et si chacun reprit le cours de son travail, certains des plus gradés de la base montèrent en salle de briefing avec SG1 et Hammond. Ils étaient installés autour de la table, et discutaient avec décontraction.  
Le couple O'Neill était conscient d'être au centre de l'attention mais pour eux, rien ne changerait dans leurs habitudes de travail. Ils n'auraient simplement plus besoin de se cacher, d'arriver dans des voitures séparées, à des heures différentes, trouver une excuse pour se voir, etc. Cependant, ils ne comptaient pas s'afficher en public. Jack précisa sa pensée à voix haute.  
_-"Ne nous regardez pas comme ça, je ne vais pas l'allonger sur le bureau pour l'embrasser..."_  
Sam fit la moue.  
_-"C'est vrai ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
Tout le monde rit en voyant le regard que Jack lui lança. Hammond les libéra dans l'après-midi, pour qu'ils profitent de leur anniversaire.

Sam prit un bain pendant que Jack cherchait où ils pourraient aller pour cette seconde sortie d'anniversaire. Sam enfila un kimono gris en soie. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et elle passa une main dans le dos de Jack, concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il respira la bonne odeur qui se dégageait du corps de son épouse.  
_-"J'adore ce bain moussant..."_ dit-il avant de se tourner vers elle.  
Il se figea.  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
Jack se leva en la fixant. Il la trouvait absolument délicieuse dans cette tenue. Le kimono était court et couvrait juste les fesses de la jeune femme, dévoilant ses jambes interminables.  
_-"Ça te dit qu'on reste ici ce soir et qu'on se fasse livrer quelque chose ?"_ demanda Jack, dénouant la ceinture du kimono.  
Sam hocha la tête et le couple fêta pleinement la promotion du général, leurs dix ans de mariage et l'aveu de leur secret.


	55. Epilogue

_Merci à Equigate pour son petit message ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 55 - Épilogue**

Plus tard...

Le colonel Samantha Carter entra dans la salle de briefing. Elle était chargée mais Teal'c l'aida en attrapant ce qui l'encombrait.  
_-"Merci Teal'c"_ dit-elle en lui souriant.  
_-"Avec plaisir colonel Carter. Où dois-je poser ça ?"_  
_-"Mettez-ça au centre de la table, juste là"_ dit Sam.  
Elle pointa du doigt un endroit et Teal'c s'exécuta promptement. Un gâteau se trouvait donc entouré de cadeaux et de boissons en tous genres. Jack entra à son tour dans la salle de réunion.  
_-"Carter"_ salua-t-il distraitement, ajustant sa veste d'uniforme.  
_-"Monsieur"_ dit-elle, tout aussi pensive que lui.  
Daniel était arrivé juste derrière Sam et soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment après onze ans de mariage, un bébé et une nouvelle promotion, ils pouvaient être si protocolaires en public, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il les connaissait dans l'intimité et c'était le jour et la nuit. Il ignorait comment ils faisaient cela mais une fois hors de la montagne, ils redevenaient Jack et Sam, amoureux, tout simplement.  
_-"Sam, où est CJ ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Avec sa marraine je pense... enfin, j'espère !"_ dit Sam, un peu inquiète.

L'alarme de la base se mit en route et Sam courut en salle de contrôle.  
_-"Sergent ?"_ demanda Sam, nerveuse.  
_-"On reçoit un code... C'est la Tok'ra, madame !"_  
Sam descendit en vitesse en salle d'embarquement, accueillir son père. Il passa vite le vortex, avec un cadeau dans les mains.  
_-"Félicitations, Colonel Carter !"_ dit Jacob, avec un grand sourire et un câlin pour sa fille.  
_-"Merci Papa !"_  
_-"Tu as dû faire un sacré travail pour passer colonel si rapidement après la naissance de CJ."_  
_-"Oh tu sais, sauver la planète, c'est mon boulot mais c'est agréable d'être reconnue pour ça !"_ dit Sam, faussement modeste.  
Jacob sourit et fit un petit signe vers la salle de briefing. Jack se tenait debout avec CJ, que Janet venait de lui déposer. La petite fille avait voulu descendre avec sa mère mais Jack et Sam estimaient que le SGC n'était pas une aire de jeux, même s'ils se considéraient chez eux autant qu'en ville. Sam refusait que sa fille mette les pieds dans la salle de Porte. Elle savait que n'importe quoi pouvait se présenter et elle refusait de mettre sa vie en danger.  
Ils montèrent par l'escalier en colimaçon, Jacob serra la main de Jack et attrapa CJ pour un câlin.  
_-"Salut ma puce et joyeux premier anniversaire !"_ dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.  
Jack, qui avait passé un bras sur les épaules de sa femme, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jacob était fou de sa petite-fille et personne n'aurait pu l'éloigner d'elle quand il était comme ça. CJ serrait ses petits bras autour du cou du Tok'ra et le salua à sa façon, en frottant leurs nez.  
_-"Elle marche Papa mais toujours aucun mot"_ expliqua Sam.  
_-"Colonel Carter ? Le général Hammond et Cassandra sont arrivés"_ annonça Harriman, en montant la rejoindre.  
_-"Merci sergent."_  
_-"Tu sais Sam, tu n'as parlé qu'à trois ans"_ reprit Jacob.  
_-"Trois ans ?"_ s'exclama Jack._ "Mais c'est tard, non ?"_  
_-"Oui un peu mais quand elle a ouvert la bouche, elle parlait parfaitement, comme une enfant de cinq ans"_ expliqua Jacob.  
_-"Tu crois que ça sera pareil pour elle, à cause de Jack et moi ?"_ demanda timidement Sam.  
_-"Sam, elle a une infime quantité de Naquadah dans son sang grâce à Jolinar, et son père possède les gênes des Anciens. Personne ne sait si ça va changer quoi que ce soit mais une chose est sûre, elle a deux parents qui l'aiment fort, ça fait une différence ! De plus, avec une mère avec un QI au-dessus de la normale..."_ Jacob n'acheva pas sa phrase car la tornade Cassandra entra dans la salle.  
_-"Salut tout le monde !"_ s'écria-t-elle. _"Félicitations Sam pour ta promotion !"_  
La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Sam avant de s'approcher de Jacob et CJ.  
_-"Joyeux anniversaire la puce !"_ dit-elle, en claquant une bise sur la joue de la petite fille avant d'embrasser Jacob.  
Ce dernier la posa au sol quand elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait descendre. Elle venait de voir George et voulait marcher vers lui. Tout le monde regarda le pas hésitant mais décidé de CJ O'Neill, se disant qu'elle avait hérité du caractère affirmé de ses deux parents. Hammond la réceptionna et l'embrassa.  
_-"Elle est de plus en plus jolie !"_  
_-"Elle tient de sa mère pour ça !"_ dit Jack, un regard amoureux vers son épouse.  
Sam rougit du compliment. Si CJ avait les traits fins et réguliers de Sam, ainsi que ses yeux elle avait hérité des lèvres et du nez de Jack. On notait cependant la ressemblance avec son père dans sa manière d'observer les gens autour d'elle.

Une fois tous les invités présents, chacun leva son verre en l'honneur de Sam mais surtout pour l'anniversaire de CJ. Le gâteau portait une seule et unique bougie et les mots "Joyeux anniversaire Cassandra Janet" étaient inscrits en lettres de sucre. Un jeune capitaine, photographe amateur à ses heures, était chargé d'immortaliser la fête.  
La petite fille avait été extrêmement gâtée et c'est une famille O'Neill chargée qui regagna son domicile le soir même. Même Thor avait envoyé un cadeau mais Sam se demandait encore ce que c'était... et elle l'avait laissé au SGC. Jack porta sa fille dans son lit avant d'aider sa femme à décharger la voiture. Ils s'installèrent au salon peu après, profitant du calme.  
_-"J'ignorais que tu étais inquiète pour CJ..."_ dit Jack, repensant à la conversation avec Jacob.  
_-"Je me pose des questions. Tu sais entre Jolinar, les tortures et le choc à la tête pendant ma grossesse... j'espère juste qu'elle ira bien."_  
_-"CJ va bien. Elle n'est jamais malade et d'après Janet, c'est dû à Jolinar et au Naquadah dans votre sang. Elle sera intelligente comme toi et elle a toute une base militaire prête à donner sa vie pour elle. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour son avenir."_  
Sam se serra contre le corps de son mari, ses jambes repliées sous elle et fit le point sur l'année écoulée.

Sam avait finit par se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs avant la fin de sa grossesse. Janet avait estimé que les souvenirs de Jolinar, très nombreux, l'empêchaient d'avoir accès à ses propres souvenirs aussi vite que pour n'importe qui d'autre.  
Plus tard, Sam avait accouché au SGC et CJ était venue au monde sans un bruit. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et fixé Sam, une fois sur sa poitrine. Janet avait été surprise mais elle ausculta le nouveau-né et déclara la petite fille en bonne santé. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été malade et ne pleurait jamais. Elle avait hérité de l'estomac de son père mais était dans la courbe de poids. Elle grandissait vite, comme tous les enfants de son âge.  
Ses parents étaient heureux et s'aimaient encore plus qu'auparavant, si cela était possible.

Sam soupira d'aise dans les bras de son mari, elle était heureuse. Jack déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa femme, sachant à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble.  
Leur relation, qui ne devait durer que le temps d'un week-end, s'étira le temps de plusieurs vies.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_


End file.
